Finding Happiness
by Honey Bee33
Summary: COMPLETE! Sesshoumaru has always lived in the shadow of is younger brothers happiness. When Kagome and InuYasha fall in love, Sesshoumaru will stop at nothing to come between them. His only fault? He falls for Kagome, as well. SK MS
1. Special Deliveries

Hi, Honey Bee here! First, off I just wanted to thank fellow fanfic writer Cappi-chan *again* for helping me find some Japanese last names : p (I'm extremely American)  
  
And I also wanted to say: PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me your favorite parts, your least favorite parts, favorite lines, something they *should* have said, any comments or suggestions. All are welcome!  
  
This is my first fanfic ever, so if my plot's a little weak - sorry!  
  
Enjoy! ^_^  
  
EEEEK! I almost forgot the DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the InuYasha characters prestented in this story. So there.  
  
Chapter 1  
Special Deliveries  
  
"Kagome-chan, we'd better get a move on. We'll be late." Miroku tapped her softly on her shoulder and she tore her eyes away from the computer screen. She had never even wanted to go to the meeting in the first place, but, she gingerly turned the computer off and put on her game face.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Miroku nodded and smiled a little, his eyes sparkling. They left his apartment and locked the door. Kagome sighed. They climbed into her car, and she glanced over at him from behind the wheel. "Miroku-chan, why do we have to go to these stupid meetings, anyway? Why doesn't she just send us memo's?"  
  
"Because," he answered calmly, "our boss is stubborn and has to do everything the hard way."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement.  
  
"Un. But she is kind," she sighed, then scowled. "Ugh, why don't you take a few days off, ne? You know I hate seeing what this work does to you. You work too hard. You need to get out more. Meet some women."  
  
Miroku lifted his eyebrows stubbornly. "I do meet women. There's Lee."  
  
"No, not Lee. I mean, meet women and actually go out with them --"  
  
"Lee is a woman --"  
  
"No, she's not. And none of your stupid pick-up lines or sexual harassment. Date the women."  
  
Miroku raised his eyebrows, "Hara- harassment?! I do not harass! I. . . ."  
  
"You. . . what?"  
  
"I. . . well. . . well, I don't harass."  
  
"Oh, okay. You touch them for your health. I got it."  
  
Miroku was silent. Why did she have to be so sarcastic? He did not harass women. He just liked to touch them. Although, sometimes it was just. . . against their will. He glared at her. He hated it when she was right. But he knew how to get her back. "Kagome-chan?" he sang.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Are we there yet?" He joked in his whiniest voice.  
  
"Oh, Miroku, please don't start that while I'm driving!!"  
  
"Kagooooomeeeee! Are we there? I'm bored!"  
  
She decided to play along. "Too bad."  
  
"I have to pee!"  
  
"Hold it."  
  
"Can I drive?"  
  
"No, baka! You can't even whine right!"  
  
Miroku returned to his normal voice. "I do too whine right! You just don't appreciate good talent."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. She remembered back to when he had first started his little kid whining in the car. They had gotten into an argument on their way to school one morning about three years earlier, and she had tried to end it by saying, "Ah, you can be such a baby, Miroku!" And then he had started whining. It had made her laugh, but had annoyed her, as well. He only did it when he wanted to get on her nerves.  
  
She had known Miroku so long, he was almost like a brother to her. She had gotten to know him so well in the past three years that he was almost a second nature to her. They had met in class in their last year of high school and had just been around each other ever since. They decided to become roommates after they had gotten a job together in the city, and from then on it had all been non-stop.  
  
They had both found work at a small gift shop where they actually sent out neatly wrapped baskets of exotic (but very tasty) gourmet food samples for occasions such as birthdays, baby showers, etc. Kagome helped to pack and wrap the gifts, while Miroku helped to deliver them. And they were paid well. The job was not as easy as it sounded.  
  
And then there were the meetings. They always meant something had changed for the worst. And that's why Kagome was dreading this one. They were always on a Saturday, but rare, thankfully. She grimaced as she remembered the last meeting. Kaede-san, their boss, had actually fired a delivery guy for stealing some of the foods in the storage room. And she'd done it in front of everyone! He had been so outraged that he had yelled at the old woman, and Miroku and Kouga, another delivery guy, had literally had to kick him out. The man had cursed Kaede-san all the way into the street. Kagome sighed. Wonder what's gonna happen today. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"The reason I called this meeting today is to let you all know that sick days and vacations have been shortened." Everyone groaned. Kaede continued, "And also, to meet your new co-worker, Yamamoto Sango." She grabbed the arm of the girl that had been standing at her side since the meeting began. Miroku had definitely not over-looked her, for she was very attractive. She had waist-length raven colored hair, and- dare he think it- a very intriguing body. The girl, Sango, blushed and waved, shyly smiling . Miroku felt pity for her. He and Kagome had felt so ridiculous when Kaede-san had introduced them to everyone. Why she did it this way, he doubted he would ever figure out.  
  
"Sango, " Kaede said pointing to everyone, "these are your new co-workers. Miroku, and Kouga are the delivery boys," each one waved or nodded as they were named off.  
  
One in particular, Sango noticed, had winked, as well.  
  
The old woman finished. " Kagome, Judy, Yôko, Mitsuko, and Julia are the wrappers. You will be Kagome's partner. She will show you around on Monday." The two girls smiled at each other awkwardly.  
  
The rest of the meeting was full of complaints. The workers were usually allowed five sick days a month, but Kaede had shortened them to three. And their eight day vacations had been shortened to five. She explained to everyone the reason she had to make such inconvenient changes:  
  
"Our business is growing. We are in need of more delivery boys, and as the orders grow larger, we must work longer. Thus, if we do not do that, " she shrugged, "I will be out of business! I want you to spread the word to anyone you may know about the openings for delivery boys. But for now, we have enough wrappers. So, what are you all still doing here? Go eat lunch, or something! " she waved everyone away, "See you on Monday!"  
  
As everyone split their separate ways, Kagome exchanged numbers with Sango in case the girl had any last minute questions, and found Sango to be very pleasant, indeed. And, Kagome also noticed, so did Miroku.  
  
Kagome and Miroku exited the small shop and Kouga followed them out to the car. "So, Kagome," he began, "what are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," she replied as noticed Miroku mockingly yawn and get into the car. She caught his message. But she ignored it and gave Kouga her full attention. "Did you want to do something? " She asked, tipping her head to the side. Kouga's face turned a most becoming shade of red.  
  
"Yes. Dinner? At eight?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you later." She gingerly kissed him on the cheek and got into the car. Miroku rolled his eyes and yawned again. "He is so boring, Kagome! So cookie-cutter!" he mocked Kouga, "Dinner? At eight? Great! I'll have flowers and candy for you, too!"  
  
Kagome flushed, " Oh, Miroku, he is not so bad-"  
  
"Is too. . ."  
  
"He's a very sweet guy --"  
  
"He's a very obsessed guy. . ."  
  
"Very patient and handsome --"  
  
". . . and do you know who he's obsessed with?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Who?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.  
  
"You!" Miroku chirped.  
  
He found it very funny to watch Kouga drool after Kagome, like she was the last woman left on Earth. "He will never get over you! And do you know why you can never reject him, now?" he didn't wait for an answer, "Because he'll stalk you, that's why! He's one of those kind-"  
  
"Oh, save your lecture, baka! I've heard it enough. I'll go out with him if I want to, end of story!"  
  
Things got too serious for a moment, and Kagome tried to stay annoyed at Miroku. She looked over at him and saw him smirking. A smile tugged at her lips, and they both burst into giggles. Kagome shook her head. "Is he really that bad?"  
  
"Yes! He is way too perfect, Kagome!"  
  
"All right, all right. I'll slack off on going out with him. But who in the world am I going to date, then?"  
  
Miroku stared ahead at the road, smiling. "Oh, you'll find somebody, Kagome. You always do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, after a day of working on her novel, Kagome got ready for her date with Kouga. She figured he would take her somewhere fancy, (perhaps), so she didn't want to dress too casually. She chose a light yellow dress (which contrasted well with her dark hair), and some matching yellow heels. She looked to her dresser for earrings. Some small sterling silver hoops complemented the outfit well. After adding some light pink gloss to her lips, a light powder to her face (she didn't need much), and darkened her eyes with mascara, she walked into the kitchen to retrieve her brown leather coat. Lately, it had not been the warmest of nights.  
  
"Woah. Big date?" Miroku asked sarcastically, looking up from his paper. He was relaxing at the table with a cup of tea. "You look good in that dress."  
  
Kagome sighed at him. "Thank you. "  
  
"Kouga will love it."  
  
She threw a dishtowel at him. He laughed so that she could just barely hear a knock at the door. Her stomach did a flip-flop, and she inhaled. Kouga always made her nervous. She let out her breath and exclaimed, "That's him!"  
  
She opened the door, and there he stood.  
  
"Kouga! Hi."  
  
"Hey." He smiled shyly and acknowledged the other young man at the table. "Hey, Miroku!"  
  
"Kouga!" Miroku replied, mockingly, "You have her home by eleven, now!"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
"Miroku!" she laughed, "Shut up!"  
  
Kouga moved out of the doorway and asked, "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yes! Please, get me out of here!" Kagome laughed.  
  
She waved goodbye to Miroku, and they left.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The door shut behind them, and Miroku suddenly felt very alone. He sighed and finished his tea. At least he had rented a movie to watch for tonight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As they walked to the elevator, Kagome noticed that Kouga kept his right hand behind his back. She decided not to inquire about it. He spoke up.  
  
"You look really good in that dress."  
  
"Thank you! Miroku-chan said the same thing." She smiled at him. She could see how he felt about her. It was so obvious. . .  
  
When they reached his car, they paused at the passenger door. Kagome expected him to open it for her, but instead, he pulled out a single white rose from behind his back.  
  
Kagome accepted it, but did not say anything. She heard him say "This is for you." She did not know what to say. It was the most perfect rose she had ever seen. She put it to her nose and inhaled its sweet scent. This was a real rose. A homegrown rose. She had never smelled a rose so sweet. Nor had she ever seen so many petals on one, either. It was in full bloom, and Kagome could see to its center. She suddenly remembered where she was, and managed to breathe the word, "White."  
  
Kouga stuttered. "Uh, well. . . I- I didn't want to get you just an ordinary red one. . . white means 'purity'. . . and i-it was beautiful. . . like you."  
  
"Where did you find such a rose?" Kagome admired the flower.  
  
"My landlady grows them. She told me to pick one for you. It's funny how I. . . well, I just knew it was the one. . ."  
  
Kagome kissed him on the cheek and thanked him again. "It's beautiful."  
  
Kouga suddenly jumped, remembering to open the car door for his date. He did so, then anxiously ran around to the driver's side and climbed in, himself. He cranked up the car and looked over at Kagome. "Hope you like Italian."  
  
Kagome, nodded, smiling. She couldn't stop smiling. But her thoughts were confused. She felt like she was cheating Kouga. It was obvious how he felt about her. . . but Kagome wasn't sure it was enough. . . or that she even deserved it. Like Miroku had said, Kouga was, in fact, too perfect. He did everything just right, all in hopes of capturing her affections. Should she - could she - accept something so flawless. . . so perfect? She looked down at the rose and realized, in a way, she already had. And then, the thought jumped into her head, as she had sub-consciously known it would: Could I fall in love with Kouga? Any girl could. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
An hour had passed since Kagome had left with Kouga. Miroku was already into his movie, when the phone rang. He found "pause" on the remote control, and got up to answer the phone. It beeped as he pressed the "talk" button. "Hello?"  
  
"Uh, hi. This must be Miroku."  
  
"Yes," Miroku replied flirtatiously to the young feminine voice on the other end of the line. "This is he. Who would this be?"  
  
"This is Sango Yamamoto. I start work with you this week."  
  
"Oh, yes! Sango!"  
  
"Kagome said you two lived together. Is she there?"  
  
"Oh, no, she left about an hour ago. Had a big date."  
  
"Date? You mean you two aren't. . . "  
  
"Huh? Oh! No, no. We're just friends!"  
  
"Well, Miroku, maybe you can help me. I just had a question. I don't want to bother you. . . "  
  
"Oh, believe me, not at all! I was just. . . well, doing absolutely nothing. Watching a movie."  
  
"Oh. I was just wondering how I should dress for work. No one said anything about uniforms, or anything, so. . ."  
  
Miroku smiled. For some reason, he found this to be incredibly cute. "Well, you don't have to dress formally, if that's what you mean. Kagome just dresses presentably. . . you know, a skirt, a nice blouse. That's all."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thank you." Sango said awkwardly.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked, hoping she would speak with him some more.  
  
He could almost hear her blush. "Uh, yeah. Pretty dumb last-minute question, huh?"  
  
"No, not at all!" Miroku said kindly. "You'll be happy you asked."  
  
"Miroku - wait a minute. . . " Sango said with sudden recognition in her voice.  
  
"Yes?" He was wondering, what had he done now?  
  
"Aren't you the guy that winked at me? At the meeting?"  
  
Oh. That's what he had done. "Uh. . ." he swallowed, ". . . guilty."  
  
She laughed. "I didn't know people winked anymore."  
  
Now it was his turn to blush. But wait. . . was she-? No. She wasn't flirting with him? Well! Maybe tonight wouldn't be so boring, after all.  
  
"Well," he made sure his voice was smooth, "when I see such a beautiful woman, sometimes I just. . . can't help myself." He smiled. For some reason, he felt giddy. He thought only girls could feel giddy. . . what was going on, here?  
  
"Is that so?'" Sango cooed. 'Well, Miroku, that sounds like a pretty serious problem. You may have to learn to control it. You could get yourself into trouble."  
  
"You're right, " he said playfully, "but I haven't yet. So far, it's been working."  
  
"Has it?"  
  
"Why yes, " he was on a roll. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
"Maybe. . ." She was smiling. He could tell she was smiling.  
  
Then, he assembled together all his courage and asked, "Would you like to come over, Sango? We could watch this movie together."  
  
"Hmm. . . " she replied, "depends on what movie it is."  
  
"Oh, it's an American movie called Adaptation. It's pretty interesting."  
  
"Yes, I've heard of it. All right. . . where do you live?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The restaurant was unusually calm for a Saturday night, and Kagome an Kouga managed to get a rather secluded table. And what a nice restaurant it was! Dimly lit, soft peach and champagne colors. . . How could he afford such a place? Kagome wondered. And especially on his salary. . . he made as much as Miroku. But then again. . . that salary wasn't so bad. He must have been planning a night like this. . .  
  
"It's rather quiet." Kouga said softly.  
  
"Yes, " Kagome replied, "it's nice."  
  
There was a comfortable silence. It gave Kagome time to study the man in front of her. Broad -shouldered, handsome smile, sweet, open. . . straight out of a romance novel. Suddenly, she frowned. "You spoil me. I don't deserve someone like you. Or any of this."  
  
He looked at her, confused. "Of course you deserve it. I want you to have it. . . you're special to me. You're a very different kind of girl, Kagome." He smirked, "Would you rather me have taken you to McDonald's? The Big Mac's are only ninety-nine cent right now!"  
  
She laughed, "No! That's okay! You're just so nice to me."  
  
"Well, Kagome, " Kouga replied jokingly, "I've seen how hard you work. You're dedicated to gift-wrapping! Sometimes I think it's you that makes the world go round! You deserve such conveniences as these!"  
  
They laughed, and the silence was finally broken. They went on to discuss things, Kagome was glad, other than work.  
  
When their water came, Kouga asked, "Kagome, how is your novel going?"  
  
"Good. The story's coming along nicely. I should be sending it to the editors next week." She gave a nervous sigh.  
  
"I never figured you to be a writer."  
  
"Well, I can't wrap baskets for the rest of my life. I have more ambition than that!" she smiled.  
  
"What's your pen name, again? It was odd, wasn't it?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "Yeah. Ito Hanyou."  
  
"Why Hanyou?" Kouga chuckled, "You're not a half-demon."  
  
"Well, that's what I write. Feudal-Era stuff. Demons, spells, magic jewels, and the like. It's fun."  
  
"I can't imagine sitting at a computer all day is fun."  
  
"Imagining the story is what's fun. Getting lost in your own plot, never knowing what your characters are going to do next. . . Surely you don"t want to be a delivery boy for the rest of your life."  
  
"No. Actually, I want to go back to college. I'm saving, you know. . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When Kagome said good night to Kouga, it was already 11:30. Had time really slipped away from her so quickly? She had enjoyed herself tremendously with Kouga. . . they had become rather close on this particular date. . .  
  
She walked into the apartment. It was dark, except for the glow of the television. She headed to her room to find a heavy book so she could press her rose, but as she walked by the couch, she noticed not one, but two heads, one resting on the other.  
  
Miroku had a date? Who was this mysterious girl?  
  
She realized they were asleep, and quietly walked around in front of them. In the light of the television, she could see the face of. . .  
  
"Sango?!"  
  
The girl jumped at the sound of her name. So did Miroku.  
  
Sango looked up into the face of a rather confused Kagome. "Kagome! You're home! I guess we fell asleep. . ."  
  
"Apparently so." Kagome grinned.  
  
Miroku took his left arm from around the girl, and cursed it. It had fallen asleep along with them.  
  
Sango could feel herself blushing, and Kagome reached over and turned on a lamp. The couple squinted their eyes at the sudden glow.  
  
Sango looked over at Miroku, who was smiling at her profusely. Still blushing, she smiled back. They hadn't done a thing that night but watch the movie. But. . . Kagome catching them like that had still been a little embarrassing.  
  
She stretched her arms in front of her and exclaimed, "Well, guess I'd better go! Goodnight, Miroku." He winked. She laughed. She shyly left, waving goodbye to Kagome.  
  
Woah. . . what had happened in there?  
  
Miroku had been such a gentlemen to her all evening. She looked forward to working with him. She had felt a little awkward - as well as cautious - about coming over at first, but he'd made her feel so welcome. . . And even though she had barely spoken to her, she hoped she had made friends with Kagome. After all, she would be with her every day, now.  
  
She smiled to herself as she walked to her apartment. She hoped she wasn't rushing into anything. . . Miroku had even offered to walk her home, but she had been persistent; her apartment had turned out to be only a block away. When she got inside, she leaned against the door and thought to herself, I can't wait to see him again...  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome smiled at Miroku after Sango left. "What was that all about?! You two looked pretty cozy!"  
  
"Un. . . she was good company." he replied. "Actually, she had called looking for you."  
  
"Oh, what did she need?"  
  
"She was just unsure about how to dress for work. Then she remembered that I had winked at her earlier today, and we kind of started flirting."  
  
"Over the phone?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"Yeah. . .so, I invited her over. Kagome. . . I'm gonna ask her out again. She is amazing." He smiled as he remembered how bright Sango's smile had been. . .  
  
Snapping out of his sudden trance Miroku asked, "So, Kagome, how was your date, with Kouga?"  
  
The girl smiled. "He was. . .amazing. Look at what he gave me." She held out the rose to Miroku. He, too noticed it's magnificence.  
  
"How exquisite! Perfection!" he exclaimed. "So, are you stuck on him, now?"  
  
Kagome flopped down on the couch, resting her head in her free hand, admiring the rose. "I'm not sure. . . he definitely proved himself. . . perfect, tonight. We got pretty close. But I'm not so sure he's 'the one,' just yet."  
  
"Well," Miroku said, "you don't have to rush into it. You know that. Give it time."  
  
"Right! Well, I better go get this thing in a book before it up and dies on me!" She got up and did just that, smiling to herself the whole time. 


	2. Officially Initiated

Chapter 2 Officially Initiated  
  
A few weeks later. . .  
  
"Sango, do you have those French cookies, yet?" Kagome yelled into the storage room. She heard a muffled, "Yes!" and went back to their work table.  
  
"Mitsuko?" The girl looked up.  
  
"Hai, Kagome-san?"  
  
"Did you finish the birthday basket? The large one? It's supposed to be delivered by 10:00."  
  
Mitsuko nodded. "Yes, I put it on the delivery rack. Kouga should be getting back from his last delivery. He can get it there."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Kagome sat down and resumed wrapping the basket she had been working on. She wrapped it in a clear plastic wrap that was tinted pink, and bunched the ends up at the top. She then tied a pink bow around it to hold it in place. She and Sango were assigned the orders for baby shower baskets today. She added one last sticker to the front that said, "It's A Girl!" and placed it to the side with some other baskets that weren't due to be delivered until the next day.  
  
Sango returned with about twenty more cookie samples, and four baskets. She stopped at Julia's table to give her a basket. She then sat down by Kagome and gave her a basket, as well. It was still early, and there were still many baskets to go.  
  
As Sango began placing a mixture of boxes and packages into her next basket, she smiled and said, "So, Kagome, how are you and Kouga?"  
  
Kagome blushed. "We are good. We're still taking it slow. But he is great."  
  
Just then, Kouga himself bustled in through the back door and yelled a "Hey!" to the working girls. He looked at his chart and grabbed four baskets that needed delivering. Kagome watched him rush back out the door and smiled. "He does look good in his work clothes."  
  
Sango giggled, thinking the same thing about Miroku.  
  
It had been about three weeks since Sango had started work with Kagome, and they had already become the best of friends. The two couples, Sango and Miroku, and Kagome and Kouga, had lately been spending a lot of time together. Kouga and Sango were regulars around the apartment, and the group seeing one another had become a normal, everyday thing.  
  
Sango straightened up suddenly, and ran into the front display room where Kaede-san waited on customers. Kagome wondered about her abrupt exit, but continued to work, anyway.  
  
About eight minutes later her friend returned with a satisfied expression on her face.  
  
"What's up?" Kagome asked as Sango sat back down.  
  
Sango sighed contentedly, "Just got my friend a job here!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Really?! Another delivery boy, right?"  
  
Sango nodded.  
  
"Who is he?"  
  
"His name is InuYasha. He already delivers pizza's, but I hated seeing him doing that, so I told him about the job openings here-"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Kagome interrupted, "his name is InuYasha?! But that means dog-demon! What is he, some kind of punk?'  
  
"No!" Sango laughed. "Well, he can get pretty angry, but believe me, he is no demon! He's a little touchy when it comes to his name, though. Doesn't like to talk about it much. I just think his parents were really into ancient stuff."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "He sounds like quite a character."  
  
Sango sighed. "Trust me. He is."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next Saturday, another meeting was called. Kagome and Miroku arrived, and joined Kouga and Sango inside.  
  
When Kagome walked in, she spotted a man with long white hair and golden eyes talking with Kaede-san.  
  
This must be InuYasha.  
  
Kagome decided right then that he was the most interesting person she had ever seen. His features were rugged and handsome, and he kept himself in rather good shape. He looked as if he was from another world altogether. . .  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Oops.  
  
Kouga had spotted her drooling at this strange new guy.  
  
She looked at him innocently. "Yes, Kouga-chan?"  
  
He just eyed her suspiciously, then gave in. "I got us tickets for that movie you wanted to see tonight."  
  
"Great!" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Kaede-san then got everyone's attention.  
  
Kagome noticed InuYasha sit down apart from everyone else.  
  
"We have a new co-worker with us today! This is Tokunawa InuYasha." She yanked him up out of his chair.  
  
InuYasha gasped with surprise, then laughed nervously. He waved.  
  
Kagome smiled. He was cute.  
  
Kouga had not missed the way Kagome had looked at this InuYasha guy. He immediately did not like him. InuYasha was now a threat to him. . .but he would remain respectful. After all, he would be working with him. But something cramped in Kouga's heart; Kagome had never looked at him like that. . .  
  
Kaede-san went on with what the group now nicknamed "the Initiation."  
  
"InuYasha, these are your new co-workers. . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"So," Sango asked later back at the apartment, "what did you guys think of him?"  
  
She had introduced InuYasha to everyone in the group, and they had all went out for lunch, but he had to go before they could get back to the apartment.  
  
Miroku spoke up first. "I thought he was nice. A little quiet, but. . . I give him a. . . eight and a half."  
  
Everyone laughed at this strange way of rating their new addition, but alas, agreed with Miroku.  
  
Kagome came back from the kitchen with some tea for everyone. As she sat the tray down she asked Sango, "His hair. . . it's silver. Is it naturally that way?"  
  
"Yeah. I asked him about it when we first met in high school, and he told me that it's always been in his family. His half brother also has the same hair and eyes. They look just alike." Sango sipped her tea.  
  
"Oh, he has a brother?" Kagome snuggled next to Kouga.  
  
"Yeah, he's got a tough name to remember. . . it's uh. . . Ses- hm. . . Sesshoumaru! That's it. I met him once. He's really handsome, but a little freaky. Like one wrong word, and he would kill you on the spot."  
  
"Ooh," Kouga chimed, "I wouldn't want to run into him in a dark ally. . ."  
  
"Exactly." Sango agreed. "And he never smiles. He and InuYasha hate each other with a passion. I think it has something to do with their not being from the same mother, or something."  
  
"They sound really different." Sesshoumaru. . .  
  
Kagome pondered these two mysterious brothers. Why did she feel like she would soon be getting to know them both better?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next Monday, InuYasha started work. He'd obviously delivered a lot before, because he was as quick as Miroku and Kouga at his new job.  
  
The end of the day finally approached, and InuYasha noted that Kouga was not around. He was kind of happy about this. He could tell that the guy had something against him. He went inside and waited for Miroku to get back. They had decided at lunch to go out for a drink after work. InuYasha had decided around 3:00 that he sure could use one. He'd made twenty deliveries that day. And he had about twenty-six to make the next day.  
  
He and Miroku had grown a to like one another. And there was another girl that InuYasha was growing an interest in, as well.  
  
Kagome Higurashi.  
  
He had figured out himself that she was with Kouga, but from the way things looked, he didn't expect them to stay together for long. Kagome had seemed disinterested in Kouga at times, and he acted way too into her. Yes, he decided to himself, it was a relationship that was doomed to failure. . .  
  
He walked into the back room and spotted none other that Kagome herself. InuYasha guessed that the other girls had already left. She was alone, clearing her work table off and preparing things for the next day.  
  
"Hey, Kagome."  
  
She turned around, startled. "Oh, hi, InuYasha!"  
  
He shoved his hands in his back pockets. "Is Sango around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's in the storage room putting some boxes away."  
  
She looked into his eyes then, and it gave him an uneasy, dizzy feeling. He smiled at her. "I noticed that Kouga's not around."  
  
"Yeah, " she smiled back, "he had to go help out at his dad's restaurant. It was busier today than usual."  
  
She quietly continued to pick up her things.  
  
InuYasha wasn't sure what to say to her next, and he was relieved when Sango came into the room. She gave him her usual, bright, happy Sango Smile.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha! How was your first day of being a delivery boy?"  
  
"First day?!" he joked, laughing. "It was fine. Pretty busy, I don't think I've ever delivered that much in one day."  
  
Sango was about to say something, but Miroku came in and greeted everyone with an "Oi! InuYasha, I'm ready for that drink, now!"  
  
He kissed Sango on the cheek, and she playfully made a face.  
  
"Ew, get away, you're all sweaty!" She giggled as he playfully hugged her and picked her up off the floor. He swung her around, and Sango squealed, wrapping her arms around him when he set her down, enjoying finally being able to be with him.  
  
Kagome watched them and thought, they're going to be together forever. . .  
  
But her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of golden eyes on her. She looked back at InuYasha, and blushed. She shyly looked away. Any thoughts of Kouga had completely slipped her mind.  
  
"Hey, InuYasha, "Sango yelled, playfully, snapping him out of whatever state he was in, "don't let my boyfriend get too drunk! I'm not sure how well he can hold his liquor!"  
  
Miroku began to tickle her. "No- " she squealed, still trying to talk to InuYasha, "-no Sake! Just beer!"  
  
"Will do!" InuYasha answered.  
  
"Hey," Miroku said, mocking hurt. "I'm not that bad. . . "  
  
"Oi!" Sango cut in, "And no looking at other girls! I mean, you can, InuYasha, but keep an eye on him!" She laughed and pointed at Miroku, "He can be rather promiscuous!" Miroku tickled her ribs.  
  
InuYasha said, playfully, "Alright, you two, knock it off!" He grabbed Miroku by the back of his shirt collar and pretended to drag him out the door. Miroku played along, grabbing at his neckline, and pretending to choke. He kept bracing his feet on the floor, "struggling."  
  
"Sango, my love!" He yelled. "I shall return to you! And I'll have a terrible time at that bar getting drunk, I promise!"  
  
Sango pouted her lip and waved just before InuYasha swung Miroku in front of him, then shoved him out the door. The girls heard one last "Saaaangooooo!" and burst into giggles.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When the girls recovered from laughing, Kagome asked, "Sango, are you going straight home?"  
  
Sango sighed, "Yeah. I want to go to bed earlier. Miroku kept me up on the phone last night."  
  
"Oh, that's right," Kagome remembered. He had woken her up a couple of times, laughing too loud. It hadn't been too bad, though.  
  
"Have him call me when he gets back!" Sango yelled as she walked out the back door. "That is, if he's not too drunk!"  
  
"I will!" Kagome sighed. She supposed she should go see if Kaede-san needed help with anything.  
  
She walked into the front room, her purse on her shoulder and her keys jingling in her hand.  
  
"Kaede-san?"  
  
The old woman looked up from the cash register. "Ah, Kagome-san! Come here, I have an errand for you to run."  
  
Kagome looked at her questioningly. "What is it?"  
  
Kaede handed her a retirement-theme basket, and said, "That new boy InuYasha is very fast, but he forgot to deliver this." She handed Kagome a slip of paper bearing the address it was to go to. "Can you drop it by here? I know it's late, but see if anyone is there, ne? Tell them it is free since it came late. And give them this discount on their next basket. That boy should be happy I don't fire him."  
  
Kagome nodded her head as she took the three things from Kaede-san. She noticed the discount was for fifty percent off.  
  
"By, Kaede-san!" Kagome walked out the door.  
  
"Goodbye, Kagome-chan! Be careful!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome reached the building the basket belonged to. It was the book publishing company, of all places. She'd just sent her novel in last week. Everyone had left, but the front doors were still open. She went inside and looked around in the lobby.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
The lights were still on.  
  
"Hello? I have a delivery!"  
  
Someone had to be here.  
  
She looked down a back hallway and saw an office door cracked open. She walked over to it and saw the name "Tokunawa: Chief Editor" engraved in a brass plate screwed on the door. Tokunawa. . . wasn't that?  
  
It was.  
  
It was InuYasha's last name. . .  
  
She shrugged, and knocked on the doorframe instead of the door, so it wouldn't swing open. She then heard a beautiful, but agitated, male voice yell, "Come in."  
  
She got an uneasy feeling as she peeked inside.  
  
Nothing could have prepared her for the shock she received next.  
  
A man sat in a brown leather chair, his body turned sideways from Kagome, so she couldn't see his face. He was reading something  
  
A nice office. . . she thought as she entered.  
  
The (young) man had long, beautiful, silver hair that reached the middle of his back.  
  
No way. . .  
  
He then turned to face her, his piercing, golden eyes looking up into hers.  
  
This is too weird. . .  
  
This man was the spitting image of InuYasha, only older by a few years.  
  
Sesshoumaru.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yes," he spat out, terribly agitated, "what do you want?"  
  
"Uh. . . I. . . have a delivery that should have been made here today around 2:00. It is for a, " she looked at the card, 'Williams."  
  
"Ah, yes, Williams. He left an hour ago." He said the last sentence flatly. "Would you mind telling me, miss. . ."  
  
Kagome registered that he was asking for her name. "Oh! Higurashi. Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Yes, of course," he said tauntingly, "Higurashi, would you mind telling me why the package is so late?"  
  
"Oh, our delivery boy forgot to deliver it. Today was his first day." She said, nervously.  
  
Why did she find him so intimidating?  
  
"Well," Sesshoumaru replied, flatly, "you'll make sure that doesn't happen again, ne?"  
  
She nodded her head. "Un."  
  
He pointed to the floor at the doorway. "Leave it there. I'll make sure he gets it in the morning."  
  
He went back to his reading.  
  
Kagome stood there, looking at him. She wasn't finished, yet. She found this man's attitude toward her to be very annoying. Now she was irritated.  
  
She cleared her throat, getting his attention once again.  
  
"You're still here? What is it now?"  
  
"I wasn't finished, yet. " Kagome said shortly.  
  
"Well, by all means, please do."  
  
"I wanted to tell you to make sure that Williams knows this basket is on us for arriving so late. So, he need not pay. And to make sure he gets this discount, as well."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, sensing her own agitation. "Do not worry, Higurashi. He will get the message. Now please be on your way."  
  
Kagome turned on her heel to leave. "You're not a thing like your brother!" she yelled behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wait. . . surely this girl had not just mentioned his half- brother, InuYasha?  
  
"Girl," he stood and yelled after her, "stop!"  
  
She stopped and slowly turned around. "What?"  
  
"You speak of my half-brother, InuYasha? I presume you know him?"  
  
"Good presuming." the girl said, shortly.  
  
He would overlook her attitude towards him. This girl did not realize that this was the way he treated everyone. "How do you know him? He wouldn't happen to be the boy who was supposed to make the delivery today, would he?"  
  
The girl stopped short, and with a most entertaining look of bewilderment on her face replied, "Yes."  
  
So, that's what his low, half-sibling was doing with his life. He was a delivery boy. How pathetic.  
  
"Thank you, Higurashi. You may leave, now. Oh- and no. . ., " he remained standing, but leaned forward, placing his hands on his desk, ". . . you will find that InuYasha and I are not a thing alike. For, he is a much lower existence than myself."  
  
The girl looked at him, baffled at his hateful words. She turned on her heel and strode away.  
  
Good. She left. She was beginning to give him a headache.  
  
He turned back to the latest book he was editing. He found it distasteful, and stupid, among other things, but that sad-excuse-for-an-Assistant-Editor Naraku Fujishima insisted on publishing the damned thing.  
  
His headache grew stronger, and he knew he wouldn't have it if it hadn't been for that heinous girl, Higurashi.  
  
He prayed to the gods never to see her again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome stormed out of the building in total and complete disbelief.  
  
How cruel he was!  
  
He had no consideration or respect for a complete stranger.  
  
What the hell had she ever done to him?!  
  
She wondered how long poor InuYasha could stand to be around him. He had to see him sometime, obviously, for they were half-brothers.  
  
But then she thought. . . she didn't know InuYasha all that well. Who said he couldn't be just as cruel as his brother? Or, to his brother? She doubted InuYasha was scared of him. Even she had grown tired of Sesshoumaru's arrogance and hadn't been afraid to be rude to him after a while.  
  
She wondered if he would be her editor. Then she thanked the gods for pen names.  
  
She began to calm down a little on the ride home and was okay by the time she reached the apartment.  
  
She came home to a dark and empty place, and shuffled around, looking for the light switch.  
  
When she found it, she flipped it on and set her purse in its usual place on the counter. She hung her keys on the hook on the side of the cabinet. A sharp pain slowly worked its way to the front of her head.  
  
Now, all she wanted was a hot shower.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later. . .  
  
"Kagome? I'm back!"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Oi!" He heard her voice call from somewhere in the back of the apartment.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"My room!"  
  
Miroku, shirt untucked and hair mussed up, made his way to Kagome's room and leaned against the doorframe. "Hey. You okay?"  
  
She was on her bed, sprawled out on her back in her pajamas, with a washcloth over her eyes. "Un."  
  
"You don't look it."  
  
"Thanks," she joked. She took a look at him. "Well, you don't look so hot, either."  
  
"What's bothering you?" He sat down beside her on her bed.  
  
She told him about her encounter with InuYasha's older brother.  
  
"Weird. He didn't hurt you, did he?"  
  
"Uh-uh."  
  
"And InuYasha's so nice. . . we had a great time at the bar. It's hard to believe they come from the same family." Miroku sighed. "He must have given you one hell of a headache."  
  
"You bet."  
  
He took the now cold washcloth from over her eyes and went into the bathroom to warm it back up for her. When he returned, she sat up. "But think about it, Miroku. We don't really know InuYasha, yet. Who says he can't be violent? After all, we've never seen him around his brother."  
  
"Well," Miroku replied, placing the washcloth back on her forehead, "let's hope we never have to, ne?" 


	3. Keeping Secrets

Chapter 3 Keeping Secrets  
  
It was now three Sundays later, and Kagome again lay sprawled on her bed, her thoughts troublesome. Only this time, they were about Kouga, the incident with Sesshoumaru temporarily forgotten.  
  
Kagome was beginning to question her relationship with Kouga. Ever since that date over a month ago, Kagome had given Kouga her full attention when it came to having a boyfriend.  
  
Then InuYasha had walked into her life.  
  
He was what she felt she wanted. She could have long conversations with him, and they had even gotten into a few heated arguments, once or twice.  
  
She didn't dare tell Kouga he'd been calling her. She saw the jealous stares he gave InuYasha while they were at work or just out with everyone. She truly believed, that if Kouga had the chance, he would find any way possible to get rid of InuYasha.  
  
She stared up at the ceiling, a bit peeved that it wasn't helping her situation.  
  
Her brain kept tugging back to the only idea she wanted to avoid.  
  
The cruel idea.  
  
The only idea that had made any sense so far.  
  
Break up with Kouga.  
  
Did she really have that kind of courage?  
  
She had to admit, she was almost a little scared of what he would do. She knew it would break his heart. She felt loyal to him. After all, they had been together for a little over two months, now.  
  
Then, things would get awkward around work.  
  
She could picture exactly what would happen in that situation:  
  
Enter: Kagome and InuYasha, holding hands and talking. Everyone is going about their business until. . .  
  
Enter: Kouga. Everyone falls quiet. Whispers can be heard among the silence, and intense glances are exchanged between the three people. Then. . .  
  
Exit: either Kouga or InuYasha (or both) in an ambulance on his way to the hospital.  
  
Oy. . .  
  
There had to be another way.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later. . .  
  
Kouga glanced at Kagome as they walked to the theater. She was being so quiet. Something was obviously bothering her.  
  
"Kagome-chan?" he asked softly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.  
  
Had she flinched when he touched her?  
  
"What's the matter?" Kouga stopped walking and placed his hands on both her shoulders. She stared at the ground.  
  
But then she looked up, and looked around.  
  
They were in the park, and the evening was fading into the night. Hardly anyone was around.  
  
"Kouga," she finally said, "there is no easy way to say this. . ."  
  
Suddenly, Kouga could feel his world begin to shake with earthquakes from his beloved's words. . .  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
Rumble.  
  
"-we should continue-"  
  
Rumble.  
  
"-seeing each other."  
  
Maybe he hadn't heard her right.  
  
"What, Kagome?"  
  
"Please. . . " she was begging him. "Don't make me say it again. It hurt enough the first time."  
  
Kouga wondered, who had it hurt more? Himself or Kagome?  
  
"Let's remain strictly. . . on a friendship bases."  
  
No.  
  
"No."  
  
"Kouga, please don't make this hard for me!"  
  
"Are you sure. . ."  
  
. . . this is what you want?  
  
"Yes. Very."  
  
"Who are you leaving me for, Kagome?"  
  
She began to protest, but then gave in. No use in lying.  
  
And all it took was one word.  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
SMACK  
  
It was like a slap in the face for Kouga. . .  
  
. . . and he'd seen it coming all along.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha got up, rubbing his eyes.  
  
He yawned.  
  
Who the hell was at his apartment so late?  
  
He opened the door to Kagome. Only, this was no Kagome he had ever seen. She had been crying, and she looked completely broken.  
  
What the hell happened?  
  
"What the hell happened?"  
  
When she saw him, happiness filled her eyes, and she suddenly looked hopeful.  
  
And she finally said the words he thought he would never hear:  
  
"I broke up with Kouga."  
  
Maybe he hadn't heard her right.  
  
"You mean . . . it's over?"  
  
"It's over!"  
  
She threw her arms around him, and he closed the door behind them. He held onto her for a little longer, and then pulled himself away. He looked down at her.  
  
This was what he wanted.  
  
So he kissed her. How soft her lips were!  
  
And they finally were allowed to do all the things they hadn't been before. They were allowed to touch each other, he was allowed to feel the softness of her face, her skin was so soft. He wanted to feel more of her.  
  
And she wanted just as much of him.  
  
And they were allowed to keep it from a secret the world.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next morning, Kagome woke up in InuYasha's arms.  
  
Where the hell are my clothes?  
  
She recognized her blue sweater among other various crumpled garments on the floor by the bed.  
  
Oh.  
  
Finally, everything came flooding back to her. She had waited a length of five hours after breaking up with Kouga to immediately go to InuYasha and make passionate love to him.  
  
And she had never felt better.  
  
InuYasha woke up and looked straight at her, smiling. He hadn't forgotten where his clothes were.  
  
"Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Good morning." "Try afternoon." He pointed to the clock.  
  
Kagome lazily looked at the time. She gasped.  
  
It was 2:30 in the afternoon!  
  
"Oh, my god!" she exclaimed, coming back to reality. "It's Monday! Oh, shit! InuYasha, we should have been at work. . ." she paused to do the math ". . . eight hours ago!"  
  
She sat up, keeping the sheets around her body, difficultly trying to gather her clothes from the floor at the same time.  
  
InuYasha just laid back and watched her. "Are you hungry?"  
  
She stopped. "What?"  
  
"Are you hungry?"  
  
Kagome then realized this was InuYasha's way of saying, "we just had a passionate night of lovemaking, who gives a shit about work?!"  
  
So, she smiled at him. "Yes. I'm starving."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile everyone, Sango, Miroku, and Kaede had desperately been trying to get a hold of Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
Kouga just did the math.  
  
Kagome was missing.  
  
InuYasha was missing.  
  
Therefore:  
  
Kagome + InuYasha =  
  
Kouga didn't have to finish the equation. It was one with a rather obvious answer. 


	4. Harsh Monday

Chapter 4 Harsh Monday  
  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. Mondays always killed his head. But it was not because he was tired; no that was not it at all. It was everyone else. They were either trying their hardest to be cheerful, or not trying at all. And both irked him.  
  
His thoughts often wandered back to his brother.  
  
Was InuYasha happy? Living the way he was?  
  
Why did he himself feel the need to mettle?  
  
Was he really that bored?  
  
The Pest Naraku came to his door. Sesshoumaru stared at the other man and thought, If looks could kill!  
  
What was wrong with The Pest? He had definetly gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.  
  
"Fujishima. Tough morning?"  
  
"Why didn't the Kanno book get published, Tokunawa?"  
  
"Kanno. . . that god-awful book? I didn't have the heart to waste such good space in Japan's libraries." "We agreed it would be published, you son of a-"  
  
"Please, Fujishima! It's Monday. Save your name calling for the weekend. You could be fired on a Monday."  
  
That was a threat.  
  
Naraku quickly thought twice about his choice of words. "Next time, Tokunawa-san, please let me know before you make any final decisions."  
  
"Of course, Fujishima-san. Next time."  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at the Pest's back. The miserable son-of-bitch deserved any and every blow he got.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san!"  
  
He closed his eyes. Not this woman. Not today.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-san!" the voice repeated, slightly agitated.  
  
"Kikyou. Do come in, " he mumbled.  
  
She closed the door behind her. "What is the matter with you today, Tokunawa? You should be happy! Orchids has been published! There having a benefit event next Wednesday to promote it! You are going, aren't you?"  
  
He looked up at her beautiful face and replied, "Perhaps."  
  
Why did she pretend like nothing had happened? Did it slip her mind that he was cold because she had cheated on him with the Pest? Did it even register with her that the chances of having any remote friendship existing between the two were obsolete? Did she fail to realize that he was angry at the wench for even maintaining a relationship with the Pest even after they had ended?  
  
"Oh, Tokunawa-san, " she cooed, "you can't still be angry at me for the little incident with Naraku-chan? Oh, Sesshie, sometimes things don't always go the way we planned- "  
  
He held up his hand. "I don't want to hear your bullshit today, Kikyou."  
  
"Well," she yelled, "at least tell me if you're going to the benefit!"  
  
"Kikyou, incase you've forgotten, a date is required at a benefit," His voice grew louder with every word, " and I have no date, wench! Leave me be!"  
  
He wondered if she felt as guilty as she looked.  
  
She stared at her shoes and almost whispered, "You know why I left you, Sesshoumaru. I know everything's my fault. But can't we just try-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But please!"  
  
"Get out! Get out of my office!" His voice was deep and mature with hurt.  
  
She walked out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kikyou. . . was the only person that could provoke his temper.  
  
Kikyou was the only woman that could make him lose control.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He knocked on InuYasha's door later that day around 3:00, again asking himself, Why am I wasting my time here? His brother answered the door, shirtless, a look of contentment on his face. But contentment quickly switched to resentment as he realized who was at his door. "What the hell do you want?!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and stepped inside, uninvited. "I just wanted to see how my little brother is doing. Can't I keep up with family?" He asked cooly.  
  
"Not this family, " InuYasha spat at him, completely outraged at even the nerve of his older brother. . .  
  
"You have something I want, Inu-"  
  
"InuYasha, " said a slightly familiar voice said, "who is here?"  
  
The girl he recognized as Higurashi stopped short when she laid eyes on him, as she entered the room in nothing but her robe. Yes, he had definitely interrupted something. . .  
  
"You!" she squeaked.  
  
"What?" InuYasha asked her, suddenly very confused. "You know him?!"  
  
"We've met," she replied with fake politeness, closing up the neck of her robe with her fist.  
  
"How?!"  
  
Kagome gritted her teeth, "I'll tell you later. . . "  
  
"Yes, " Sesshoumaru replied, "Higurashi, isn't it? I'm sorry, you're first name seems to have slipped my mind. . . but I do recall very well our late- night meeting. . . "  
  
His younger brother filled with rage. "Wait a minute!"  
  
He enjoyed driving InuYasha crazy.  
  
"What the hell is going on, here?!"  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief at how he had twisted the situation.  
  
"Kagome?! What the hell is he talking about?!"  
  
"Do you remember-"  
  
"Wait, " InuYasha interrupted her and glared at Sesshoumaru, "I want you OUT!" He screamed, taking his older brother a bit my surprise.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smiled calmly. "Alright. I'll leave, so she can explain. See you around, little brother. We're not finished with this."  
  
"We never are," InuYasha growled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome had never seen InuYasha so angry. She had never heard him scream the way he did.  
  
When Sesshoumaru left, he turned angrily towards Kagome. "Explain."  
  
She didn't like that way he was treating her. "There was a package you forgot to deliver your first day at work. So, Kaede-san asked me to deliver it on my way home. The address for the basket was your brother's work. He was the only person that I could find to leave the delivery with. We exchanged a few words, and I ended up mentioning your name. He let me know exactly what he thought of you right then and there, and I turned on my heel and walked out of his office. He'd been so rude. And I haven't thought of it since. Not until now, of course."  
  
InuYasha was quiet. "He tries to ruin me, Kagome. He made it sound like you. . . " he pulled Kagome close to him ,"I knew you hadn't. I knew you wouldn't ever. . . "  
  
She knew what he was implying.  
  
Sesshoumaru. How sick. . .  
  
But something told her not to finish that thought. For some reason something reminded her that she did not know the complete reasons behind his actions. . .  
  
She had a feeling she would see the man again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru thought to himself, You cannot look at the girl and not notice how much she looks like her. . . like Kikyou. . .  
  
Now he was annoyed at his own sudden interest in this. . . Kagome.  
  
He questioned his own motives, again. No matter what he did, InuYasha was never going to give him that money. Well then, if he failed at getting the money, then maybe. . .  
  
He quickly decided that he wanted to see Kagome again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
If only. . .  
  
InuYasha thought to himself when he let go of Kagome.  
  
If only he hadn't ignored that delivery. Kagome would never have had to run into Sesshoumaru for the first time alone.  
  
He didn't know if he should tell her he hadn't made that delivery on purpose. He'd acted like a coward, avoiding any precarious situation that had to do with his brother. Who even said he would have seen him there? InuYasha supposed he just hadn't been in the mood that day. But now he regretted it. He would rather Kagome didn't know his brother even existed.  
  
But then, he remembered something.  
  
"Kagome, " he said as they sat down at the kitchen table, "how did you know he was my brother when you met him?"  
  
She didn't hesitate in answering him, "Sango told us about him. She said you two greatly resembled one another. You know, your hair and eyes. That, and 'Tokunawa' is on his office door."  
  
Of course.  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Did Sango also mention how much we hate each other?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Un. She said, and I quote, 'They hate each other with a passion.'"  
  
"Feh," InuYasha grumbled, "that's us in a nutshell."  
  
The next question to be asked hung around in the air before taking it's turn through Kagome's lips:  
  
"Why do you hate each other so much?"  
  
InuYasha leaned back in his chair. "Because I have something he wants."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Money, what else?" InuYasha said with a little sarcasm. "My father left me a. . . rather large sum of money. He left it because he took pity on me when he realized I wouldn't get to go to college. But he's not dead yet, so I can't touch it. And Sesshoumaru feels he deserves the money more than I do."  
  
"Does he?" "Yeah."  
  
"Are you going to give it to him?"  
  
"Hell, no!" InuYasha scoffed. "Having something that should be his is way too much fun. Kagome, we hated each other before the money. Besides, Dad left it to me, anyway. It's my money."  
  
"What makes him think he should get the money?"  
  
"Well, all my life, I've been a lot more fortunate than he has. Sesshoumaru is Dad's son from his first marriage. He left his mom for my mom when Sesshoumaru was two, and I grew up spoiled, and with the family Sesshoumaru never had. We would see each other on holidays, and the rivalry was always there. Even as a kid he knew that my Dad left his mom with nothing, and that I was the outcome of everything that had happened. So, he hated me, and my mom, and has always felt a little resentment for Dad. "So yes, I would definitely say he deserves the money. But I'm not gonna give it to him. You see, the reason I couldn't go to college was because I sincerely didn't want to. I just wanted to get out into the world and live for myself after highschool. Dad fully supported my decision, and was actually pretty proud of me for being so bold when it came to living on my own. But he still worried, and so he left the money. Truthfully, I don't even want the money. I'm not really into material things. I'm happy with having just enough to get by. Kagome. . . I hope I don't sound terrible to you, now. I'm not, really. This thing just goes a lot deeper than it shows."  
  
Kagome remained quiet. She felt so sorry for Sesshoumaru now that she knew the truth. He didn't seem like someone who had grown up with little. But, then again. . . sometimes those fronts were not always true. And InuYasha had grown up with it all. Now that didn't seem true, either. He didn't want or need much. But he was obviously telling the truth. What could she say?  
  
"Kagome? Your don't feel weird about us or anything, now. . . do you?"  
  
"Of course not." she lied. She did feel weird, now. Like none of this was any of her business. It wasn't.  
  
"So, "she asked, "he just, comes over and asks you for the money?"  
  
"No, he tries to bargain for it. But I won't give it to him. I'd say he was doin' pretty well on his own, anyway. Did you check out his shoes? Expensive. Always polished. Of course he doesn't need the money."  
  
"Well, InuYasha, maybe it's not the money itself." Kagome said. "Perhaps it's the fact that his father owes him something for taking away from him something as precious as a happy, healthy family. Perhaps he doesn't feel you deserve the money because you've always had everything."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "I won't disagree with you on that."  
  
"Don't you feel guilty?"  
  
"A little. But I have my reasons for not giving him that money. He's done a lot of things to me in the past that I'll never forget. Including two bloody noses. He's always tried to ruin me. But he's always had Dad's respect. And Dad has always been proud of him. I don't know what more he could want."  
  
Kagome decided to let the subject drop. "Hey, I'm still hungry!" she exclaimed brightly, "What should we have?"  
  
InuYasha smiled. At least she didn't hate him. "I bought doughnuts." 


	5. New Romances

Chapter 5 New Romances  
  
InuYasha and Kagome spent the rest of their day together in total bliss. They ate their doughnuts first, and then danced around to some old songs on the radio. InuYasha did things with her that day that he would never admit to doing in front of his friends. And he'd had a blast. Later, they took a walk in the park.  
  
Kagome pointed to a spot over by a secluded bench. "That's where I broke up with him."  
  
"You broke up with him in the park?"  
  
"Yeah. . . I was planning to do it after the movie, but he stopped us to ask me what was wrong. No one was around and. . . well, the timing had just felt right."  
  
"You never told me how he took it."  
  
"Well, at first, he looked like his whole world was falling apart. But then, he realized I was obviously leaving him for someone else. He asked me who it was, and I told him it was you. He got all cold, and distant. It really hurt me to see him that way. He didn't say anything and just walked away. It was really hard for me to do that to him, and that's why I'd been crying. I walked around aimlessly for about five hours, wondering, you know, 'what's next?' And then I found myself knocking on your door." She smiled up at him.  
  
"And I'm glad you did," he said, kissing her on the forehead.  
  
They continued to hold hands, walking through the park in a delightful silence, just enjoying each other's company.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Kagome-chan! InuYasha! Where have you guys been?! We have been so worried about you two! You know, you guys are lucky you didn't get fired not showing up like that! I can't believe you two would just. . . " Sango's voice faded to a whisper when she noticed the way InuYasha and Kagome were looking at each other. "Wait a minute. . . what's going on, here? What's up with you two. . . Oh. . . Oh!" She exclaimed, realizing what exactly was going on. "You two didn't-"  
  
Kagome nodded her head.  
  
"You did?!" Unbelievable! What an unexpected turn of events. . . talk about total shock! "Well, why didn't you guys at least call us?! We were really worried about you guys!"  
  
"Sango?" Miroku called from another room. He had been changing out of his work clothes. He walked out of the room, now ready for his outing with Sango. "What's all the. . . Kagome! InuYasha! We've been trying to reach you all day! Where have you guys been! Kaede-san was seething when you guys didn't show up! And Kagome, you worried the hell out of me not coming home last night! You could have at least called!"  
  
Yup. . . Kagome thought, those two are perfect for each other. . .  
  
"Miroku-chan, calm down! I'm here now. We didn't call because. . . well, we honestly. . . forgot."  
  
"'We?'" Miroku asked, repeating her. "'We forgot?' You guys were together. . . "  
  
Well, duh.  
  
"Hey," he said, the realization suddenly dawning on him, "You guys didn't. . . "  
  
Sango nodded her head, this time.  
  
"You did?! What about Kouga? What exactly happened last night, Kagome?"  
  
"Well. . . a lot." Kagome, still holding InuYasha's hand, tugged him over to the couch. Sango and Miroku followed, looking like the victims of some cruel prank. Surprised, angry, and utterly confused.  
  
Kagome explained to them everything that happed, but left out personal details, of course. Some of that was only for her and InuYasha alone.  
  
The other couple was fascinated at the sudden change of events, and even more fascinated at Kagome's sudden change of heart. "So Kouga. . ." Miroku asked, ". . . you never really loved him?"  
  
"Oh, I love him, " Kagome reassured him, "I just don't love him. I know. . . it's weird, but. . . now I'm happy."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When he arrived at work the next day, Sesshoumaru was not a happy man.  
  
When will he get to see his brother lose something for once?  
  
When InuYasha was born into the world, he had their father, and what should have been Sesshoumaru's happy family.  
  
When InuYasha wasted his given opportunity to go to college, Sesshoumaru had worked and studied strenuously for a scholarship.  
  
And while Sesshoumaru had lost the only woman he'd ever had strong feelings for. . . InuYasha was in his apartment fooling around and doing god-knows- what with his new lover, who in fact just had to resemble Kikyou. . .  
  
All he wanted was to just for once see the boy unhappy. Just for once, Sesshoumaru wanted to have more than InuYasha.  
  
The thoughts of his strange obsession with InuYasha's unhappiness had plagued Sesshoumaru all night.  
  
And who other than Kikyou had to be the first person in his office that morning?  
  
"Tokunawa-san! Good morning! Here is a new book sent in by an. . . " she looked at the front of the thick packet of papers, "Ito Hanyou."  
  
The last name caught him off guard. "Hanyou?"  
  
"Yes, Ito Hanyou. . . it's her pen name. Pretty catchy, huh?" She handed the packet over to him.  
  
"Yes. . . catchy." Sesshoumaru was already into the first paragraph. What form this Ito woman had with her writing. . . excellent. Maybe this time he would finally get to edit something good.  
  
"Well," Kikyou said awkwardly, "I'll let you get to your editing."  
  
Suddenly, something snapped in Sesshoumaru's brain. Don't let her leave! his mind screamed.  
  
"Wait." he commanded.  
  
She stopped.  
  
What was he doing? What would he say?  
  
He got up and went over to close the door. He then stepped up to Kikyou, so close that he could feel her breath on his chin.  
  
"Kikyou. . ."  
  
She tried not to look at him.  
  
Why was he doing this? Was he actually trying to get her to change her mind about being with him?  
  
He wanted to hold her again. . . just once. Maybe he could change what had happened. Maybe she wasn't in reality as cruel as she'd been when she'd ended their relationship. Maybe. . .  
  
"Tokunawa-san, what are you doing?" she asked coldly, even though she knew exactly what he was doing. She just had to stop it before it went any further.  
  
He looked down at the carpet, embarrassed at his sudden advance on her. "I'm sorry, Kikyou. . . I just thought, maybe. . . ah, never mind, woman! You may be on your way."  
  
He turned back to his usual composed self and left her to go sit back down at his desk. He was foolish for even thinking she would change her mind. He would just have to get over the woman, then.  
  
She quietly left his office without a word.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The feeling in her stomach began to wear off as she began to walk down the hall. Sesshoumaru always gave her that feeling. . . but didn't he understand why she didn't want to be with him? Naraku-chan, that's why. She was a fool for Naraku, she realized. He always gave her the attention she needed, anything she needed.  
  
Her attraction to Sesshoumaru had merely been physical. He was too stiff with her, and at times, he was ignorant. Always trying to be a step ahead of his idiotic brother. . . only that's what he thought of InuYasha. She herself liked the younger man. He was fun and easy to talk to. . . even though she'd only met him a couple times, she thought he was terribly nice. What did Sesshoumaru have against him, anyway?  
  
She spotted Naraku at the end of the hall, and all thoughts of her former boyfriend vanished as she went to greet her new one.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day. . .  
  
"Kagome," Sango said, walking into the back room of the store. "You are never going to believe who is here looking around."  
  
Sango looked like she was on the verge of freaking out.  
  
"Who, Sango?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru Tokunawa!"  
  
"What the hell is he doing here?" They had their voices low, now, as if he would walk in and hear them at any minute.  
  
"I don't know! I refuse believe he's here to buy a basket! He must be here for InuYasha!"  
  
InuYasha! He was due to be back from his last delivery at any minute, now! "Sango, we can't let InuYasha see him here! They're to intense toward each other!" How did Sesshoumaru even figure out where they worked? Then, Kagome realized, The discount! The discount that I brought with that delivery! It had our address on it!  
  
"Kagome! What should we do?"  
  
Kagome thought for a moment. "I'll have to go talk him into leaving."  
  
Sango looked uncomfortable with the suggestion, but nodded. "Okay. Be careful around him!"  
  
"It's okay, Sango! I know how to handle him."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'What a quaint little shop,' Sesshoumaru thought to himself. 'InuYasha must be paid very well.'  
  
The old woman at the cash register just went about her work at her computer, oblivious to who he was. He knew his coming here would upset things. He just had to find way to break Kagome and InuYasha apart.  
  
A girl he recognized from the past somewhere came into the front room to tell the old woman something, and when she saw him, her eyes had widened, and she pivoted quickly and ran into a back room.  
  
To tell someone, he guessed.  
  
He smirked to himself. So it started with that.  
  
Only, the person he had expected to come teeming through the back door, did not. Instead, Kagome stepped through the door quietly, and approached him.  
  
She looked over at the old woman, her boss, he presumed, then looked back at him. She spoke softly.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, can I help you?"  
  
"Why, yes miss Higurashi, perhaps you can. You see, I haven't spoken with my brother since the other day- you remember- and I never got to ask him my question. Is he around?"  
  
"No, he's still making his deliveries. Maybe you should leave before he comes back."  
  
"But he hasn't been answering my calls, and-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru, he told me about the money. I don't think you should start anything with him today."  
  
"Oh, so you know. I suppose you hate me just as much as he does. I imagine he made me sound rather greedy. . . though, miss Higurashi, I do beg to differ-"  
  
"Look, can we. . . " she looked over to the door. He caught her message and agreed.  
  
"Kaede-san, " she said to the old woman, "may I leave for about ten minutes? It's personal."  
  
"You may," the old woman replied.  
  
Kagome took him by the arm and lead him out the door. Once outside she said, "I don't think you're greedy. I think you're hurt. He told me everything, why his father left him this money, how he left your mother for  
  
his. . . how you never got to have a family like his. I don't blame you for wanting this money. In fact I think you deserve it."  
  
The girl agreed with him?  
  
He sat down on the bench they had stopped at outside the shop's door and said, "Truthfully, I'm not sure that I agree that he had the right to tell you any of that." She blushed. He continued. "But I am glad you agree with me. I just have one question." He offered her a seat beside him on the bench and she sat down, folding her hands in her lap. He felt a strange comfort sitting beside her. He brushed the feeling away and continued. "What do you see in my brother?"  
  
She looked a little surprised by his question.  
  
"Well, he's. . . fun, and easy to talk to. We get into silly fights. There's a lot that I see in him."  
  
"Oh. . . Well. . . "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just curious. " He looked at this watch. "I should leave. I apologize for interrupting your work."  
  
She didn't say anything as he stood. She was confused by him. He looked over to the door before he turned and left, and Kagome looked to see what had caught his attention.  
  
InuYasha was standing at the door, his arms angrily folded across his chest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So, that's why Sango had kept stalling him. He was here. And talking to his girlfriend.  
  
Well, Sesshoumaru would get his, InuYasha decided.  
  
InuYasha had spied the two just in time to see Kagome join his brother on the bench. That had infuriated him. When Sesshoumaru finally left, he spotted InuYasha and smirked. Then, Kagome saw him.  
  
Something in her eyes made InuYasha feel betrayed by her. What exactly did she think of his brother, anyway?  
  
He turned away from the door and headed out to his delivery truck. He had wanted to take his lunch break with her, but now he just wanted to be alone.  
  
As he drove, he wondered about the other night. Had it been too soon for them? Did they rush into it? InuYasha already knew he was in love with Kagome, but did she feel the same for him? Or did she do this all the time? He knew little about her past with Kouga. But somehow he couldn't see her sleeping around, like some common whore. Kagome had self-respect and received plenty of love and attention from her friends. Why had they slept together? InuYasha knew why he'd slept with her. But he doubted Kagome's reasons.  
  
Was she in love. . . or only lust? 


	6. Foolishness

Honey Bee, here!  
  
Oh, you sweet, sweet people that sent me reviews! You made me want to immediately go finish my story! Talk about motivation. . . ^_^  
  
If the story's starting to sound like a soap opera (I know, gag) I'm sorry. It's just that, as a writer, I've got to keep this story line moving!  
  
And I'm sure some of you looked like this when you read that Kagome slept with InuYasha: O.O Hee. . . I was, too. Drastic. . . but intriguing.  
  
And if I start to get lazy when it comes to updating, I apologize. School will be starting in a week (I know, gag) and I won't have as much time as I used to, but I promise you: this story will be finished, dammit! Please, please, don't give up on me!  
  
So, what are you waiting for? On with Chapter 6!  
  
Chapter 6: Foolishness  
  
Miroku walked to the back door of the shop with a bounce in his step, and he whistled to himself as he removed his hat from his head. He swung the door open and went inside, feeling the cool air conditioning sting his face. "Hey, Julia! Is Sango around?"  
  
Julia nodded, "She went to get some more supplies. She'll-"  
  
Before Julia could finish, Sango came in and smiled when she saw Miroku.  
  
"Well, " Julia said with irony, "here she is."  
  
Miroku smiled back and hugged his girl. "You ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah, " she replied, "let me get my purse."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
As they walked down to their favorite restaurant which was only two blocks away, Miroku put his arm around Sango, looking like he was the luckiest guy in the world. But, he noticed, Sango didn't look like the luckiest girl. "What's wrong, Sango?"  
  
"Eh? Oh! Sorry, I was just. . . thinking. . . "  
  
She was distracted by something, he could tell. He didn't say anything further, until they reached the restaurant and sat down. "Tell me." he said.  
  
"Tell you, what?"  
  
"What's on your mind, Sango, my dear."  
  
She giggled. 'Sango, My Dear' wasn't something she heard often. Miroku could be overly chivalrous at times. "My mind is wondering what InuYasha's brother was doing at the shop today."  
  
"His brother? You mean what's-his-face?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Right, that's what I said, " he joked. "What was he doing there?"  
  
The waitress came and took their orders, interrupting them for a few seconds.  
  
"I don't know why he was there," Sango continued when the waitress left. "My guess is to start something. Kagome tried to get him to leave, and before she could, InuYasha came back and I had to make a fool of myself and hold him back so he wouldn't see Sesshoumaru there. Kagome and I didn't want a scene, you know?"  
  
"Weird."  
  
"Yeah. But that's not all. InuYasha saw them talking. He looked really angry and stormed out of the place."  
  
"When did it happen?"  
  
"Just before you arrived."  
  
"Hmm. I wonder --"  
  
Before Miroku could finish, a rather attractive girl walked up to the table. He looked at her for a second and stood, looking totally aghast. The girl suddenly slapped him.  
  
"Miroku, why haven't you called me?! I haven't seen you in a month! Where the hell have you been?" She dumbly looked over at Sango, then realization showed on her face. "Oh. Oh, I see. So this is what you do, huh?" she was walking towards him, now, her hands fisted furiously. He stepped backwards, his hands held up in defense. "You give a girl the most incredible night she's had in her life and then just dump her?! You, you. . . you pig!" She shoved Miroku, and he stumbled back against the nearest wall.  
  
She looked over at Sango. "I feel sorry for you!" She walked off in a huff, leaving a flabbergasted Miroku and an infuriated Sango.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
She understood, now. She had been a little confused as to why this girl had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and slapped her boyfriend, but now she knew why.  
  
A month. A month ago, they'd just been getting to know each other. And all the while he'd been sleeping with this girl. Great. This was so her day, wasn't it?  
  
She looked at him. He was speechless. He couldn't lie to her, the truth had been so obvious. When there was nothing he could say, the expression on his face turned from bewilderment to hopelessness. Sango sighed and grabbed her purse, stood up-  
  
"Sango!"  
  
-and walked out of the restaurant, Miroku on her heels, and their meals forgotten.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He absolutely could not let her get away, not like this. Miroku caught up with Sango, and touched her shoulder. She spun sharply to look at him, her face flushing, making her look more beautiful - and hurt - than ever. "Who was that, anyway Miroku?"  
  
"She was a girl, that I was seeing. Lee."  
  
"Why didn't I know about her?"  
  
"She wasn't important- "  
  
"Wasn't important?! She was important enough for you to sleep with her!"  
  
He stared at his shoes. This wasn't good. This was the last person he wanted to hurt. Sango meant everything. . .  
  
"Sango. . . "  
  
"She said she hasn't seen you in a month. We were together before that!"  
  
"She was just. . . I thought. . . " What could he say? "Sango. . . I'm sorry." he pleaded. He felt so small, so weak and stupid. Damn, Lee. Why did she have to show up like that all of a sudden?  
  
Then, he did the worst thing, and watched his Sango walk away.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that night, back at the apartment. . .  
  
"Miroku, Sango came back to work pretty upset, today. What happened?"  
  
He knew Kagome would ask.  
  
"Lee happened."  
  
"Lee? What about her?"  
  
"Do you remember - it was when I met Sango - Lee called one night, crying about something?"  
  
"Yeah. . . she said her mom was sick, or something."  
  
"Yeah, well, she lied. She just wanted to get me in her bed. I slept with her, then I left-- "  
  
"Miroku, how could you?!"  
  
"I know, I know! I feel so stupid, now. But she was at the same restaurant today, and when she saw me. . . " he sighed, "Kagome, she ruined everything. And I didn't even go after Sango. . . I just. . . let her walk away. My Sango. I don't know how I can face her, now."  
  
"Did she break up with you?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, did she specifically say, 'I never want to see you again,' or not?"  
  
"No. . . she didn't."  
  
"Then she didn't break up with you! You still have a chance, Miroku, call her!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome couldn't believe what Miroku had done to Sango.  
  
She watched him as he went to his room to call her and try to straighten things out. Somehow, though, she knew things would work out between them.  
  
She plopped down on their small couch and stared blankly at the TV, her thoughts turning to InuYasha.  
  
He had looked so angry today when he left. Kagome just figured it was because of Sesshoumaru being there.  
  
Sesshoumaru. Was he an original, or what? Their conversation had been so odd. . . what did he want, exactly? Why did he want to know her thoughts on InuYasha? She tried to get it off her mind, and then remembered that she forgot to check their mail.  
  
She left a note for Miroku and went down to the mail room.  
  
There were about five letters in their mailbox. She shuffled through them on her way back to the elevator. Two for Miroku, one from her mother, a bill, and one from the publishing company. . .  
  
The publishing company!  
  
Kagome quickly tore open the envelope and read the letters contents. She squealed, and when the elevator doors opened, she flew down the hall and back into the apartment.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku, Miroku!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
She threw her arms around him, nearly knocking him to the ground. "They're gonna publish it! My novel, Miroku, they're gonna publish it!" She began to jump up and down and squeal, she felt so happy!  
  
Miroku laughed. "Congratulations, Kagome! Wow, this is great!  
  
"I know! I can't believe it! I'm so happy, Miroku!" She gasped, "I've got to tell InuYasha! I'll be back!"  
  
She grabbed her coat and ran out the door, leaving a still surprised Miroku behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome had completely forgotten about the incidents that had happened earlier. All she could think about was how excited she was as she knocked on InuYasha's door.  
  
He opened the door, and she held up the letter. "They're gonna publish it!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My novel, they're gonna publish it!"  
  
She hugged him.  
  
"Oh, wow, Kagome. . . that's great."  
  
She stopped, and stepped back. "Well, you don't sound so excited. Oh, yeah. . . where'd you go, today? I haven't seen you since this morning."  
  
"Why was Sesshoumaru at work?"  
  
"He was looking for you."  
  
"Then why was he talking to you?"  
  
Kagome shut the door behind her. "Sango and I. . . we didn't want a scene. So, I tried to get him to leave."  
  
"What did he say to you?"  
  
"He just. . . we. . . I told him that you told me about the money. . . and he asked me what I thought about you. . . what I see in you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I said that I think you're fun. . . " she stepped up to him, " . . . and I like how easy it is to talk to you. . . " she slipped her arms around his neck, ". . . and I like how we fight!" she giggled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
Even though he was blushing, he sighed and grabbed her wrists, firmly pushing her away from him.  
  
"InuYasha, what's wrong?"  
  
"When you looked at me today. . . something made me feel like, I don't know, you aren't on my side. Like you actually like him."  
  
She looked down at her shoes. Could she lie to him? No. She couldn't.  
  
"I feel sorry for him. . . the fact that he's always been less fortunate than you."  
  
"I told you that I've had my share of trouble from him."  
  
"Yeah, but. . . "  
  
"But what? Who treated you like shit when you first met him?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Who, Kagome?"  
  
"He did."  
  
"Right! He did! So why would you want to be on his side, anyway?!"  
  
Kagome just stared at InuYasha, her mouth open in protest. She sighed, and closed it. She could think of no helpful argument.  
  
"Why did you sleep with me?"  
  
Kagome looked up, appalled that he would even ask such a question. Appalled that he was doubting her.  
  
"I slept with you because -- I wanted to! Because I. . . I. . . "  
  
"You can't say it, can you? I knew you didn't love me."  
  
Love him?! her mind gasped.  
  
"Wait a minute! I really care about you! I. . . I do love you. . . "  
  
"No, you don't. Because something's not right."  
  
"Look, you can't expect me to just immediately hate your brother!"  
  
"Ugh, leave him out of this! Don't let him come into this, for once, dammit!"  
  
Kagome stood in front of InuYasha, angry, and not sure who he was anymore. She looked into his eyes to try to find anything helpful, but all she saw was her a reflection of her own anger. She also saw greed, and vengence over his brother, who strangly seemed to be the cause of the whole deal. She wasn't the one who had let Sesshoumaru come between them - InuYasha was.  
  
"Well, if you have to doubt the way I feel about you, then maybe we should make things easier for us."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about, " she hated these next words, and she spat them out, "breaking up!!!"  
  
Now, InuYasha looked appalled. But he put on a stubborn face, and folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"Fine. Whatever, Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, allright. Whatever." She mumbled something about his being a jackass and left, firmly shutting the door behind her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A pain started to grow in InuYasha's heart, and he realized what it was. His heart was broken, and now he didn't know what to do but stare at the door as if at any moment, Kagome might come back through it.  
  
One minute passed. . .  
  
Three minutes. . .  
  
Finally, he gave up, and laughed at himself for being so foolish. His stubborn side made it's way back to his features, as he thought, Allright, fine. If you can't even say you love me, then why should I waste my time on you?  
  
But he couldn't erase the fact that he was in love with her, and that's the very thing that wouldn't let him sleep that night.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome ran back home, not exactly sure of what had just happened. She knew she had just ended it with InuYasha, but she couldn't seem to really see it.  
  
She thought about what he'd said about love. Did she love him? She knew she loved him as a friend, and she had a connection with him, but did she really love him? Deeply, emotionally? Could she spend the rest of her life with him, give up things for him?  
  
She knew the answer deep down. She couldn't.  
  
Something told her not to get involved with him. . .  
  
(too late)  
  
. . . not to make things messy. . .  
  
(already done)  
  
. . . but she knew it had already started.  
  
How would this end?  
  
*AN: Okay, not the best chapter, in my oppinion, but InuYasha and Kagome's argument is good for the story. Now, things should really start to get interestng. Should. If they don't, yell at me. I'll think of something.  
  
And don't forget to review!  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! 


	7. Newfound Feelings & A Secret Revealed

Thank you again for all the motivating reviews!  
  
You guys have been great sticking with me, and all. It's nice to have fans ^_^  
  
And now: On with Chapter 7!  
  
Love, Honey Bee  
  
Chapter 7 Newfound Feelings/ A Secret Revealed  
  
A day later. . .  
  
Kagome read over the letter from the publishing company once again. Despite her argument with InuYasha, she was still very excited about her book being published.  
  
She folded the letter back up, a smile of contentment on her lips. She reached for its envelope, and she saw another letter sticking out from its opening.  
  
How had she missed that?  
  
She supposed she hadn't seen it due to her haste in opening the letter. She took it out and unfolded the piece of paper. It was handwritten, and on personal stationary.  
  
At the top of the stationary, neatly printed in dark red ink, was "Tokunawa Sesshoumaru: Cheif Editor."  
  
Kagome let out a tiny gasp. So he was her editor. How totally ironic.  
  
The letter formally requested a meeting for the next Tuesday, at 10:00 a.m.  
  
He wanted to meet with her. Should she go?  
  
She put both letters back in their envelopes, and chewed on her bottom lip. Should she go. . . ?  
  
She sighed. InuYasha would be furious. . .  
  
Wait. Why should he care? After all, they weren't together anymore. He didn't even have to know!  
  
She turned back to her computer she'd been working at and opened her writing program.  
  
At the top of the page she formally typed:  
  
"Tokunawa Sesshoumaru,  
  
I accept your request to meet Tuesday, August the 4th, at 10:00 a.m. . . ."  
  
And at the end of the letter she signed it:  
  
"Sincerely,  
Ito Hanyou"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru tapped anxiously on his desk. He checked his watch once again.  
  
Ito Hanyou was 10 minutes late.  
  
He'd wanted to meet the woman so badly he had actually sent her a handwritten letter, and she had ever so formally replied saying she would be here.  
  
So where was she?  
  
Five more minutes passed.  
  
Sesshoumaru hated tardiness.  
  
How could someone so literate be so--  
  
There was a knock at his door.  
  
Finally!  
  
"You may come in." he replied to the other side, trying not to sound too agitated.  
  
"Hi! Sorry I'm late, the traffic was hell- "  
  
"Higurashi?! What the hell are you doing here? I have a very important meeting!"  
  
The girl smiled. What the hell was she doing?  
  
"Yeah," she replied, "with me."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She couldn't possibly mean she was. . .  
  
"I am Ito Hanyou. Are you surprised? I knew you would be. You should have seen how surprised I was when I found out you, of all people, were my editor!" She laughed nervously, cleared her throat, and sat down.  
  
"Well, " Sesshoumaru said, baffled at how small the world was, "I must be honest with you, Higurashi. This is not what I expected." His hands searched for something to do, and he straitened the papers on his desk.  
  
Why was this disrupting him so?  
  
He went on. "I. . . enjoyed your story. . . tremendously. You happen to be a very excellent writer. I asked you here to discuss your biography, that will be at the end of the book- "  
  
"Novel, " she corrected him.  
  
He cleared his throat. "Novel, and ways to promote the novel itself."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrows. "Promote it?"  
  
"Yes, since you are unknown, people will be hesitant at buying the novel, at first. We need to promote it in order to sell it, obviously. So- "  
  
"So, you mean like, on the Internet, and billboards?"  
  
"Well, not billboards, but yes, on the Internet. And we can even hold a benefit event, um, but that depends on how well the book sells within the first week."  
  
'Um?' Had he just said 'Um?' Why was he so nervous about this?  
  
Was he actually growing respect for Kagome now that he knew who she was? Possibly. . .  
  
"Personally," Sesshoumaru went on, "I think your novel will be very popular. Books have been rather boring nowadays - I should know - and I think a change is just what we were in for. Demons, magic jewels, giant weapons made out of fangs. . . "  
  
Kagome smiled and looked down at her crossed legs. "Yes, I just really wanted to write something different. I've always been interested in the feudal era. It was a big project for me."  
  
"I imagine so. Now, I have some contracts here. . . "  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome returned to the shop, and worked her way through the usual "Hey's" and How'd it go's." She joined Sango at their table and started work.  
  
She just sat and smiled, nearly exploding inside, she so badly wanted to tell Sango how the meeting went.  
  
Sango looked at her and raised her eyebrows. "So. . . what happened?!" she laughed. "Did you get to meet your editor? What's he like? How did it go?!"  
  
"Yes, I met my editor! Only. . . you are not going to believe who it is!"  
  
Sango grabbed Kagome's arm and tugged on it. "Who, Kagome-chan, tell me before I burst!"  
  
"It's Sesshoumaru."  
  
"No." Sango gasped. "No! No way! That's too weird!"  
  
"Not really. He's an Editor and I'm a writer, and we both just happen to live in the same city!" Kagome exclaimed. "I couldn't believe it either, but it's very true."  
  
"Really?" a male voice asked.  
  
Both girls froze. InuYasha had been standing behind them the entire time. Sango turned to face him while Kagome just stared at the table.  
  
Damn! she thought.  
  
"So, you'll be seeing a lot of my brother, now. How ironic, Kagome. It really is ironic. Can I talk to you alone?"  
  
"No, InuYasha, I have work to do."  
  
"Later, then?"  
  
"I'll be busy later. I have a novel being published, you know- "  
  
"I can take a hint, Kagome. Forget about it." he sighed and walked away.  
  
"Ouch," Sango said. "You guys must've had some fight. You should go talk to him, Kagome."  
  
"No, " she looked at her friend, "he's being too selfish."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Let's not talk about it right now, ne? We really should get our work done."  
  
Sango looked down at the table and continued working at Kagome's suggestion.  
  
Minutes went by, and Kagome spoke again. "I'm happy for you and Miroku. I wanted you two to be together so badly! I'm so glad you got everything settled."  
  
Sango sighed. "Me, too. Things are back to normal, now. . . for *us* anyway." She raised her eyebrows at Kagome. Kagome made a face.  
  
"Come on, Kagome. Talk to me. How is InuYasha being selfish?"  
  
Kouga had suddenly appeared out of nowhere in front of them. "I knew you two wouldn't last. " he said, referring Sango's last statement.  
  
"Gah!" Sango yelled, "What is it with you men! Can't we just have a normal conversation without being interrupted?!"  
  
Kouga looked a little taken aback by Sango's outburst and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No, I am." Sango apologized, sighing.  
  
Kagome looked at Kouga. "I'm going to ignore what you said. What do you want?"  
  
"Lunch. Would you like to join me?"  
  
Kagome gave him a We're-Not-Together-Anymore-Stupid look and crossed her own arms in front of her.  
  
"As friends!" he protested, holding his hands up reassuringly.  
  
Kagome looked at Sango, and Sango shrugged. "He said 'as friends'."  
  
Kagome looked back at Kouga and sighed, defeated. "Alright."  
  
"Okay," he smiled honestly, "see you at twelve."  
  
"Bye." she said weakly as she watched him leave for his last few deliveries before lunch.  
  
"Awwwwww. . . " Sango began.  
  
"No, stop it, Sango! There's nothing cute about it!"  
  
"Yes there is! He's so sweet. He wants to be friends with you even after you dumped him. I think it was real nice of you to accept, Kagome."  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lunchtime came, and Kouga once again found Kagome. "Let's go, I'm hungry!" He said with a friendly lightness.  
  
"Okay, okay! Just two more seconds!" Kagome tied the bow carefully onto her last package before lunch and exclaimed, "Done!"  
  
They climbed into Kouga's truck and he took her to McDonald's, of all places. When they drove up, Kagome pouted playfully. "Aw, no more special treatment?"  
  
"Nope, " Kouga replied, "Kouga's poor today."  
  
Kagome giggled.  
  
They climbed out of the truck and went inside. It was a usual, dusty, grungy McDonald's, but the french fries smelled so good, neither of them cared. When they got to the front of the line and took their orders, Kagome got her money out of her purse. Kouga opened his mouth argue, because he was so used to paying for her. Kagome just gave him a knowing look and repeated, "As friends." He smiled and (amazingly) allowed her to pay for herself.  
  
They got their food and found a small table for two, right behind the stand with condiments.  
  
When Kagome sat down, she looked at her food, rubbed her hands together and said, "Yummy!"  
  
Kouga leaned his chin in his hand and smiled at her.  
  
She looked back, only she didn't smile. Instead, she squinted her eyes suspiciously and asked him seriously, "There aren't any 'ulterior motives' behind inviting me to lunch, are there?"  
  
"Eh?! No! No. . . uh. . . " he picked up his hamburger, "I. . . " Kouga sighed, and put the sloppy hamburger back down. "Yes, there are."  
  
"Kouga!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I just- "  
  
"Kouga, you said 'as friends'; you lied!" A few heads turned to look at them, and they lowered their voices.  
  
"No, that's not it!"  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and tried to relax. "All right. What is it?"  
  
"I'm confused, about why we broke up. I wanted to get your side of the story. I didn't know if it was something I did, or-"  
  
"Oh, Kouga, it was nothing you did!"  
  
"Then what was it?"  
  
"I told you. . . it *was* InuYasha." She emphasized "was" with a little resentment.  
  
"Right; him again."  
  
"Well, there was nothing I could do about it! I couldn't just be unhappy!"  
  
"I know, Kagome, I- I'm sorry." He now looked down at the table and blushed at his next revelation. "Everything was going so great, and. . . well, I actually thought, maybe you loved me, Kagome. I was even *considering* asking you. . ."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Asking me what?"  
  
"Now," Kouga explained, "I know we'd only been dating for about two months, but- well, if everything went right, I was going to ask you to. . . marry me."  
  
Marry him?!  
  
"Are you insane?!" Kagome gasped, slapped her hand over her mouth, then silently wished she could take the question back.  
  
Kouga flushed, looked at her irritably and whispered, trying not to cause a scene. "I thought you loved me, Kagome! How would I have known?! Now I'm glad I didn't ask you. . . damn, would that have been embarrassing," he finished to himself.  
  
Kagome covered her mouth with her hand, then wiped tiredly at her eye. "Kouga. I knew you felt - strongly - for me, I just had no clue you were in *love* with me. . . why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was giving you - and myself - *time*. I didn't want to rush into anything. I guess I should've swept you off your feet while I had the chance."  
  
He wouldn't look at her.  
  
He was too embarrassed now that everything he'd been planning was out in the open.  
  
Kouga knew he no longer had a chance with Kagome, and he'd been honest when telling her he just wanted to know her side of the story. But he still hurt inside; he wasn't over her yet.  
  
He finally looked at her when she looked away, and now she looked down at the table. "I feel like I should be sorry," she said.  
  
"Are you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm sorry I had to hurt you; but I don't know if I'm sorry for leaving you."  
  
"Just tell me this?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him curiously. Kouga continued. "Were you at least happy with me? Did I make you happy?"  
  
She smiled. "For a little while, yes. I was very happy. But you just weren't for me, Kouga. Maybe you felt like you were, but I after a while. . . I didn't."  
  
"Because of 'him.'"  
  
"Yes. . . because of InuYasha."  
  
They both felt overwhelmingly relived now that everything was settled between them. They let out their breaths, finally - and nervously - smiled at each other, changed the subject, and ate their lunch.  
  
Kouga knew it would still take some time getting over her, but he had made peace with the fact, and actually started to look forward to being single again.  
  
He would just save the ring he bought for the next lucky girl.  
  
* Ah! So, how was that? Personally, I LOVE this chapter. Everything starts falling into place here. I am *so* excited about writing the rest of the fic., that you fans should be able to excpect another update pretty soon! And don't forget your three R's:  
  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! ^_^ 


	8. The Dress

Hi, Honey Bee here! He, he. . . uh, yeah, it's been about two months since my last update. I apologize. School started and, well, any chances to work on my stories were, well, gone. -_- But, now I've gotten into a good daily schedule, and I can finish! But hey, don't get ahead of yourself - I still have a lot of writing to do.  
  
Ch. 8, finally up! Sorry it's so short, but it was necessary. Please Review! Reviews keep me inspired! ^_^  
  
Chapter 8 The Dress  
  
Kagome had to stay late for work later that day, due to her missed work, and it was getting to be around 9:30. The shop was practically dark, except for her work lamp which's bulb was now scalding hot because it had been burning for so long.  
  
Kagome sighed as she finished her last basket, set it aside, gathered her purse, and clicked off her lamp.  
  
There was just enough light from the street lamps outside so she could see to lock up and get out of the place. She went into the front room and looked right over the figure that was waiting for her in the shadows.  
  
"Higurashi?" it said.  
  
She screamed, but her scream was muffled by a strong had that wrapped cautiously around her mouth. She found the thumb of the hand and bit down hard, and the hand immediately left her mouth and a number of curses filled the dark room. Kagome then realized that she recognized the beautiful - and once again agitated - male voice.  
  
"Ses - Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Yes, dammit!"  
  
Kagome gasped and hurriedly found a light switch. "Shimatta, Tokunawa-san, what the hell were you doing, scaring me like that?!"  
  
"I came here, " he said as he turned to face her, "to ask you something. I tried you at your apartment and no one answered, and I also called here, but no one answered, as well." He held his thumb, which now had deep purple and blue-ish teeth marks imbedded in it. "I decided to come to look for you, and I saw a light from the back room. The shop was unlocked, so I came in." He was still wincing at the pain in his thumb.  
  
"How long were you waiting?" She reached for his thumb unconsciously, to see the damage she had done.  
  
"I just got in here, " he jerked his hand away from her, "a minute ago."  
  
"Let me see!" she grabbed his hand firmly, and Sesshoumaru sighed, defeated. He stood there limply as she inspected his thumb.  
  
"It needs ice," she concluded. She chewed her lip, as if she was unsure of her next decision. "Why don't you come back to my apartment with me, and I'll get some for it, ne? It's the least I can do."  
  
He nodded, slightly pissed, as the pain in his thumb began to fade into a dull throb.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
His thumb throbbed with pain when Kagome put the ice pack on it, but Sesshoumaru barely flinched, for he was getting used to the soreness of it. She sat down beside him on the small pale-yellow couch. "What did you want to ask me?"  
  
Sesshoumaru almost laughed at the irony of it all, suppressed it, then answered. "There is a benefit event for a book we just finished publishing this Thursday. I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me."  
  
Kagome smacked her forehead and blushed, smiling. She kept her hand over her eyes for a moment, removed it and looked at him sheepishly. "I doubt you still want me to come with you, now, ne?"  
  
"No. What happened was a misunderstanding. I will still appreciate your joining me on Thursday."  
  
Kagome smiled at him. He didn't smile back, but raised his eyebrows almost impatiently.  
  
"I'd love to come with you." she sighed. "But aren't those formal?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"Hmm," she rested her chin on her fist, "that only gives me a day to find a dress. . . "  
  
"Don't worry about that, "he answered simply, standing up.  
  
Kagome followed him to the door. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, don't worry about it." He said it with an edge that he only got when he had to repeat himself. "I would really like you to come so you can see what is involved with promoting a book. "  
  
Kagome nodded understandingly. "Hey, I'm sorry about your thumb."  
  
"I'll live. The benefit starts at eight. I'll be here then."  
  
"Okay. . . goodbye."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome leaned against the door after she shut it behind Sesshoumaru, and her eyebrows drew together. What did he mean, don't worry about a dress? Did he want her to wear her jeans, then? She snorted at the thought as she returned to the couch.  
  
She plopped down on it and leaned back, looking up at the ceiling. She wasn't unnerved at his invitation, but something was making her uncomfortable. Sesshoumaru confused her very much. When he was around his brother, he talked more, mostly to spit insults at the younger man. When they were together on business, he was more formal than usual, and was never unkind to her, but wasn't warm either. And finally. . . when there was no InuYasha or a novel bringing them together, he talked less and was very short with her, yet was more emotional and personal, somehow.  
  
At times, his questions confused her. For one, that day on the bench he'd wanted to know what she saw in InuYasha. And his motives were sometimes suspicious. He had unknowingly been successful at breaking she and her former boyfriend up, and - wait. Why would he ask her to be his date if he knew nothing of their break-up? Of course, though, he'd never actually said "date". . . he wanted her to "accompany" him. And, she remembered, he wanted her to "see what is involved with promoting a book."  
  
Okay, Kagome, she thought to herself, let's see what happens.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day. . .  
  
"Kagome-san?" Mitsuko entered the back room softly.  
  
Without looking up, Kagome replied, "Nani?"  
  
"A package came for you."  
  
Kagome then looked up suddenly to see Mitsuko standing in the door way with a fairly large, flat package in her hands. She got up and smiled excitedly at the other girl as she took the package into her own hands. She motioned with her head for Mitsuko to follow her to her desk, and before she knew it, all the girls in the back room were gathered around Kagome and the package, anxious to see it's contents. They chattered excitedly as Kagome untied the silky red bow from around the package, took the top off the box, cleared the tissue paper, and saw. . . "A dress!" Sango gasped.  
  
"Who's it from?!" Judy giggled.  
  
Kagome looked down at the dress, smiled, and sighed. Sesshoumaru, she answered in her mind. She carefully picked the dress up, it's black fabric soft and slinky against her fingertips. She held the shoulders of the dress and let it's length unfold to the floor. All the girls gasped yet again at the dress's gracefulness, and classy appeal, but also at how it was still simple. Jet black from collar to hem, it sparkled just right, and the girls squealed and giggled when Kagome held it up to her frame, just under her chin. "How does it look?"  
  
"It goes great with your hair!" Sango said.  
  
"It's just your size!" Judy giggled again.  
  
"Go try it on!" Julia suggested. The other girls agreed and followed Kagome into the bathroom. Kagome changed into the dress, and when she was finished, she unlocked her stall and stepped out. She stared at the other girls, and they just smiled and sighed, and as Kagome turned her gaze to her reflection in the mirror, she couldn't help but gasp. She looked beautiful. She smiled and stepped closer to the mirror, turning around and admiring the way the dress fit her body.  
  
"Kagome, you never said who it was from." Sango said as she stepped up beside her friend.  
  
Kagome stared back at herself in the mirror and replied, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Who?" the others all questioned at once.  
  
"Tokunawa?!" Sango gasped when Kagome nodded. "Why would he send you such a gift?!"  
  
Kagome explained about the benefit the next night and who Sesshoumaru was, to the others who still didn't know.  
  
"But why would your editor buy you a dress?" Judy asked, still a little confused.  
  
Kagome eyed her and shrugged. "I commented on how I only had a day to find one, and he told me not to worry about it. I guess this is what he meant. Sort of an - apology for asking me at the last minute."  
  
Kagome changed back into her clothes and everyone returned to their desks, Judy staying behind in the front room to explain to Kaede why the girls had suddenly just stopped working. When Kagome began to wrap the dress back up, she reached down to gather some spare tissue paper that had escaped to the floor. When she picked it up she found a small card under it that she had missed. She picked it up and read:  
  
Kagome,  
  
I hope you have shoes.  
  
Sesshoumaru  
  
Kagome smiled. Luckily, she did.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next night. . .  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front his mirror for one last check-up. He straitened the bow tie once more, and ran his hands over the tux to straighten any small wrinkles out. There. Now he looked presentable.  
  
He wondered faintly what InuYasha thought about Kagome going to this event with him. Knowing Kagome, she probably told him about it - but then again, he didn't really know Kagome all that well. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was putting her earrings in when she heard a not-so-unexpected knock at the door. She checked herself one last time in the mirror (again admiring the great dress), and rushed into the living room to answer the door.  
  
The look on Sesshoumaru's face was not one she had expected. In fact, there wasn't a look at all, just a satisfaction. A sort of look that told her he wasn't surprised at all. Kagome wasn't exactly sure what to make of it, and in turn tried to ignore it. "Hi."  
  
"Good evening. Are you ready?"  
  
"Uh, yes, just - let me grab my purse. . . "  
  
She took a few steps into the kitchen to retrieve her purse, then returned. Sesshoumaru eyed her body - wait, no he was actually looking at the dress, and he inquired, a little sarcastically, "I trust the dress fit?"  
  
Kagome smiled. "Yes, perfectly. I, um. . . I'm really not sure how to accept it. Except to say thank you. It's really beautiful. . . "  
  
He looked at her, waiting for her to finish. When he presumed she was done, he replied, softly. "Be careful in it. It's a rental. And. . . " he offered his arm to her so he could lead her out the door, "your welcome. " 


	9. The Benefit Event

^_^ ; uh. . . hi. It's been a while, huh? I'd like to apologize to my three or four readers. . . for taking such a long time. But a lot has been happening. Brain tumors, hospitals, recovery, Homecoming dances. . . I hope the chapter will make up for the wait. Sesshie and Kagome talk more in this one! There's more Angst! And Miroku has quite a surprise for Sango!  
  
I Hope You Guys Still Love Me. Reviews would be very well appreciated.  
  
Honey Bee  
  
Chapter 9  
The Benefit Event  
  
Red.  
  
Of course Kikyou would be wearing red. Sesshoumaru thought to himself clearly. Kikyou smiled bright white teeth through her red lips, and waved. "Sesshoumaru-san!" she called.  
  
Sesshoumaru led the beautiful-looking Kagome, weaving through a crowd of minglers, and they finally reached Kikyou and The Pest.  
  
"Miss Higurashi," Sesshoumaru said diligently, "this is my Assistant Editor, Fujishima Naraku," he tried to keep his voice as business-like as possible when he nearly spat out The Pest's name, "and this is our Romance Chief Editor, Oto Kikyou."  
  
The three each bowed formally. Sesshoumaru watched, still amazed at how much Kagome looked like Kikyou. But, he wasn't the only one who noticed this. There was an accusing look in Kikyou's eyes, and she spoke, "And who is this, Sesshoumaru-san?" Her tone was more mocking than it was friendly.  
  
"This," he said, artfully placing a hand on Kagome's back, (Kikyou's smile faltered), "is Higurashi Kagome. By her pen-name, she is known as Ito Hanyou. Surely you recall the name, Kikyou-san? You handed me her novel yourself."  
  
"Oh!" Kikyou said, holding out her hand in a phony gesture of friendship to Kagome. "Yes, I remember! A most unusual pen-name! You know, Kagome, I skimmed through a few chapters of your story when I got the copy, and I think it just might be very popular!" Kikyou exclaimed all of this while still shaking Kagome's hand.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome replied, innocent to the tension in between the other three.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kikyou (finally) let go of Kagome's hand, and Kagome tried to keep a bright smile plastered on her face.  
  
This woman, for some reason, definitely did not like her.  
  
"Your welcome!" Kikyou said.  
  
Something was so phony about this woman.  
  
"Now, if I may," Sesshoumaru cut in, "There are plenty more people I would like miss Higurashi to be introduced to. Excuse us."  
  
"Certainly." Kikyou replied with a wicked, and beautiful, smile.  
  
Sesshoumaru lead her away from the other two and for an hour they worked their way through the great ballroom, stopping every ten to twenty minutes to meet other editors, other writers, and tons of agents. Kagome had a feeling that everyone that should be there was.  
  
Finally, they came to a stop upstairs at two great double-doors leading out into an empty balcony. Sesshoumaru once again placed a hand on her back and softly ushered her through the doors.  
  
"Why are we going out here? Are we done?"  
  
"Shh."  
  
Kagome quieted and followed. He stopped at the railing and leaned on his elbows. For a split second, Kagome wasn't sure what he wanted her to do, but then she figured that he just wanted a break.  
  
She joined him at the railing, taking in the scenery. The city was dazzling and sparkling, and you could hear faint sirens and car horns. The soft jazzy piano could be heard from the inside of the building, as well as chattering from the crowd of people. There was a cool breeze, and Kagome shivered.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't seem to notice.  
  
"How is my half-brother?" Sesshoumaru asked flatly.  
  
Oh. So that was it. She had known this would come up sooner or later. The thing was, she'd just been praying it wouldn't.  
  
She took in a shuddering breath and replied, "I wouldn't know. We broke up."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face was passive. Then, he took off his suit coat, and put it around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
She let him step back into his position against the railing, and then said, "Thank you."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing about the coat, but instead said, "Is he unhappy about it?"  
  
"He's stubborn. But it was my idea. . . he wanted to hear 'I love you,' and I wasn't ready to say it."  
  
"That sounds just like him. He can have anything he wants, but instead he wants to do everything the hard way."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He could have had you, as a girlfriend and best friend, but instead he chose to question exactly what you two had until it destroyed your bond. . . he did question it, didn't he?"  
  
"Yes. He did. Well. . . it's over now." She said in a dismissive tone.  
  
Plenty of things went unsaid between the two, and Kagome found herself wishing to discuss more with him. But instead, Sesshoumaru stood up. "You're still freezing. Let's go inside."  
  
Kagome obeyed and followed him back through the great doors and into the deliciously warm building.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile. . .  
  
"Um, Sango, would you - no, will you? No, Sango, it would give me great pleasure if you would. . . (sigh). She'll think I'm nuts." Miroku stared back at himself in the mirror. He looked so ridiculous on one knee, the ring held out and still in it's box.  
  
He had to be out of his mind, asking her so soon.  
  
Maybe he shouldn't get on one knee. Too cliched. Maybe they should go to a Chinese restaurant, and he could ask someone to slip the ring in a fortune cookie. . . no, wait, they did that in "Mickey Blue Eyes."  
  
No, he would have to be creative.  
  
"Think, Miroku, think!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ When they got into the restaurant, Miroku was nearly shaking with anxiousness.  
  
After they ate, Sango said, "Let's go dancing."  
  
"No, I kinda - well, kinda had something else in mind. . . "  
  
"What?"  
  
"You'll see. Come on."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Miroku, why are we in the park? It's cold!"  
  
"Well, here - " Miroku took his coat off and gave it to Sango.  
  
She put it on and sighed, cuddling into it's warmth.  
  
It was time.  
  
Miroku checked his pocket for the ring - but it wasn't there. He began to frantically (but quietly) search his pockets until he realized -  
  
"Miroku, what's this?"  
  
While Miroku had been searching his pockets, Sango had discovered the ring in the jacket.  
  
"It's, uh. . . . something I forgot to put in my pants pocket."  
  
"It's a box."  
  
"Well, yeah. . . "  
  
"It's a ring box."  
  
"Well. . . yeah." His voice broke.  
  
"Why was a ring box in your jacket pocket?" Sango sounded very hesitant.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe you should. . . o-o-open it and see what's inside." Miroku shrugged nervously.  
  
Sango gulped.  
  
She held the box towards herself, opened it up, and. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"You look tired, Kagome." Sesshoumaru noticed a stifled yawn come from the young novelist, and looked at his watch. It was 12:00. "Would you like me to take you home?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you."  
  
She was being very quiet. Usually, when they weren't on business, she was driving him crazy with chatter. They got in his car, and everything was silent.  
  
She turned and stared out of her window, in deep thought.  
  
He jumped slightly when she spoke. "Sesshoumaru-san?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How long will it take for my novel to be published?"  
  
"Maybe eight or nine months."  
  
"When do I get paid?" He looked over at her and she was smiling.  
  
A rare, ghost of a smile tugged at his on lips, and he replied, "We'll discuss that later."  
  
So they drove on, and Kagome remained silent still. Sesshoumaru finally gave in to his curiosity. "Are you thinking about him?"  
  
Kagome's head snapped in his direction, and she then dropped her eyes just as quickly. A moment passed and she said, "Yes."  
  
"Having. . . regrets?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Don't. I'm sure you did the right thing."  
  
Kagome waited a beat. "But am I?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sango stared at the ring she held out before her, her jaw dropping slightly , not at the ring itself, but what it would mean if she accepted it.  
  
Then she looked at the price tag he'd forgotten to take out of the side of the box and paled.  
  
"Three thousand, six hundred dollars?! Miroku, how the hell could you afford this?!" She began to smack him on the arm with each word, infuriated that he would put himself that far in debt. "You -"  
  
"Ow, baby, don't hit me!"  
  
"Baka! How are you gonna pay for this?! I -"  
  
"Sango! Sango-chan, stop!" He grabbed her arms and settled her down, caressing her cheek when a tear came down, and then another.  
  
"Shikatta, Miroku!" Sango barely managed to squeak out, then she threw her arms around him and squeezed her eyes shut.  
  
"Is that a yes?"  
  
"I don't know!" Her voice sounded muffled from being buried in the curve of his neck, so she stepped back to speak to him clearly. "I don't know. We haven't even been together that long!"  
  
"Yes, but if feels like it! Even if you're not ready, I just want to let you know that I am! I can't see my future without you in it! We don't have to have kids or anything right away, we could live in your apartment -"  
  
"Mine's too small!"  
  
"Then we'll find a bigger one! I don"t really give a shit where we end up, I just want you to be there! Am I getting through?"  
  
Sango spoke in a whisper. "Yes. . . I just don't know what to think. It's a little sudden. I. . . I want to say yes, but. . . I want to be sure I'm making the right decision. Have you even thought all of this through? What it all means?" She squeezed his hand. "Miroku, it's a nice fantasy, but. . . I don't think I'm ready." (A/N: What is she, insane?!)  
  
Miroku scratched the back of his head and looked down at the ground with a bitter smile. "It's okay. . . I understand. It was a nice fantasy. . . " he mumbled. He took the ring out of her hands gently, and put it in his pants pocket. He kept his eyes on the ground.  
  
Sango's heart ached just watching him. She hated seeing him so unhappy, but she knew the change was too big, and way too soon. She just wasn't ready.  
  
Finally he stepped forward and put a hand on her back, forcing a smile. "Come on, Sango. I'll take you home."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome said goodbye to Sesshoumaru, then made her way up to the apartment, frowning.  
  
She really did miss InuYasha. She'd actually forgotten about him for a while, while she'd been meeting people with Sesshoumaru, smiling and talking with them about her certainly bright future. . . until he had to go and ask about him.  
  
She sighed and stepped off the elevator, and she looked down to fish around in her purse for her keys. She reached the door blindly, then ran into something soft and warm.  
  
"Woah, Kagome. . ." A voice said with a little humor and a little surprise. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders and she stumbled back a step to stare at a man's chest donned in a red T-shirt. Her eyes traveled up to see long silver hair, a strong neck, a defined jaw line, an almost grim smile on the pale lips, and then two, sad, huge golden eyes.  
  
InuYasha.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome asked quickly, turning her eyes down to the ground and moving out of his grasp. She drew her keys out of her purse and he stepped aside so she could get to the door.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Not until," Kagome struggled with unlocking the door, the key just wouldn't turn, "you tell me why you're here."  
  
Oh. Wrong key.  
  
"I wanted to see you."  
  
She found the right key and opened the door, her hands shaking slightly. "Well, just. . . come on over, whenever you feel like it! Open House, people!"  
  
"Kagome -" he said with a hurt voice.  
  
"What if I don't. . . want you here?" She said, her voice breaking into a whisper. "I can't stand. . . " she didn't know what she was saying.  
  
InuYasha just stared back at her, his eyebrows drawn together and serious. He stood there in front of her, in the doorway, with his hands in his pockets. "I've been waiting for about two hours. I just wanted to see you. I've missed you. And I know it was all due to my own stubbornness and stupidity. . . I just *had* to go and ask, you know? Will 'I'm sorry' help?"  
  
Kagome stared at him, wondering why she was taking this so seriously, and being so childish. . . but then she remembered. "Do you still want me to love you?" she asked.  
  
His chest swelled with a sigh, and he let it out in a sentence: "Of course I do."  
  
"Do you still want me to say it?"  
  
"If you still can."  
  
"I can't. I'm sorry. I don't know why, okay? I feel very strongly for you, and I've missed you, too. . . but for some reason, I just can't say it. And that's what you want. Don't waste your time with me, please. Find someone else who can say it."  
  
"I don't want anyone else."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes, wishing the whole problem would just shrivel up and disintegrate. She wanted to invite him in. She wanted to kiss him again, and laugh with him again. . . but he still wanted something she couldn't give him. And even if she did say it, to pacify him, it would just be a lie. And she could never lie to him.  
  
"I'm sorry, InuYasha. Maybe. . . if we could just be apart for a while-" "So why are you all dressed up?" he ignored her and tried to change the subject.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I was with your brother."  
  
Hurt, and then anger flashed not only in his eyes, but on his whole face, as well. But his voice managed to stay calm. "My brother. Oh. Why?"  
  
"We were on business. I'm being published now, you know? We've been pretty busy with things."  
  
"You've been pretty busy with each other." he said, his voice turning to venom. "You're a pretty busy girl, Kagome. You sure do know how to get arou - "  
  
SMACK!  
  
She'd slapped him so hard that his left cheek was so red it almost made her own sting. "Do not - ever - talk about me that way again."  
  
His face still looked angry, with a slight scowl, but his eyes were full with regret.  
  
They stood there for a moment, just staring at each other. Then Kagome turned away, and quietly shut the door on him, making sure to lock it behind her.  
  
She leaned back against it, and listened for his footsteps to fade. When they did, she sank to the floor, and took off her shoes. She put her purse down beside her, stared ahead a moment. . . and then began to cry. 


	10. Sesshoumaru's Precious One

Hi! So, was the wait more tolerable for this chapter? I hope it was. I had fun writing it, and two more things are revealed in this chapter (yay!). I hope you guys like it. ^_^  
  
By the way; I'm starting a mailing list! If you would like me to e-mail you when I update chapters for "Finding Happiness," please let me know. If you're not registered to FFN, please give me the e-mail address that you would like me to send the updates to.  
  
So, what are you still reading this for? Go read the story!  
  
Honey Bee ^_~  
  
Chapter 10  
Sesshoumaru's Precious One  
  
"I'm so sorry, Miroku." Kagome watched her somber friend as he took a sip of his tea. He couldn't seem to do anything but stare at the table. "I didn't even know you were ready for marriage."  
  
"Neither did I. But I walked by that jewelry shop, and I saw the ring in the window. . . it just got me thinking, you know?"  
  
"You guys are still together, right? It didn't break you up?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't talk to her yesterday. I think she wants some time to herself."  
  
Kagome picked up the ring that sat in it's little velvet box in the middle of the table and whistled. Sango must be out of her mind. "Why didn't you tell me you were going to propose?"  
  
"I wanted it to be between me and Sango. Just for us."  
  
"Were you expecting her to say yes?"  
  
"I was hoping she'd say yes. Truthfully, I was able to think of reasons for her to say no, but I guess I was just. . . praying. . ."  
  
It was Friday, and Kagome and Miroku decided to take a lunch break together, since they weren't on the best terms with any of their usual companions. Kagome stared out the window, trying to decide wether or not she should share her feelings about InuYasha with Miroku. But, he was her best friend. . . and he had just shared his own feelings. . . she almost owed him.  
  
"InuYasha came by Wednesday night."  
  
"What? When?"  
  
"After I got back from the Benefit. You were in bed. He was waiting at the door. He said he had just 'wanted to see me.' God, he'd even wanted to come in."  
  
"Did you let him in?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Why? It sounds like he really misses you."  
  
"Well, I asked him. . . if he still wanted me to say it. . . you know. . . "  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
"But I still couldn't. And I still can't today. I don't think I'll ever be able to."  
  
"He just wasn't meant for you, then." Miroku looked down at the table, the irony of both their situations sinking in. Sango couldn't marry him, and Kagome couldn't love InuYasha. "Maybe I wasn't meant for Sango."  
  
"Miroku. . . " It pained Kagome to see her friend this way. He was usually happy and joking around, bugging her about something or other. But today he was just. . . there. Just barely there. She knew he would come back in time, whatever happened, but she wasn't enjoying these moments very much. Just one of the many low points in life. He looked up at her then, and tried a smile, but could only force half of one. "Boy," he said bitterly, "don't we make a pair."  
  
Kagome just looked back and frowned.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Staring out the window overlooking the front yard, Sesshoumaru leaned back in his desk chair at home, and frowned at himself. Funny how it took him until today - Saturday - to figure out how beautiful Kagome had looked Wednesday night. He'd noticed it when he first saw her in the dress, but then the thought of how jealous Kikyou was going to be had suppressed any mental reaction.  
  
He had a feeling he'd seen a different side to Kagome that night. She'd been so. . . mature. He usually saw her behavior as post-highschool, but she'd seemed older, somehow. Maybe she had a business side, after all. She was usually joking around, or was perky and babbling on about something or other.  
  
She had returned the dress herself Friday afternoon, thanking him again for it. He was amazed at how she could go through such an extreme physical change: from plain work clothes, and a casual appearance, to an expensive dress, and an elegant appearance. . .  
  
Suddenly, a little voice called out to him from somewhere in the house.  
  
"Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
"In here, Rin!"  
  
Little sandals clopped their way to the doorway of his office, and his glowing little daughter stopped there, out of breath from playing.  
  
"Daddy, where have you BEEN?!?" His daughter was once again over-enthused about something. Sesshoumaru loved it when she was excited. She always made the sun seem brighter.  
  
"We're playing tag in the front yard, Daddy!" She huffed out. "Aren't you gonna come watch?"  
  
"I can't, today, Rin. I have work to do. I can see you out the window, here."  
  
"But. . . (sigh)," she gave up, because she was a smart six year old, and knew that there would be no winning over her father today.  
  
"I'm sorry. Tomorrow."  
  
"Will you at least help me with my homework?"  
  
"Yes, Rin-chan. Later. Go and join your friends, I'm sure they need you."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as she spun around without a word, her pretty raven hair whipping and flowing behind her, her sun dress puffing out, and her little sandals running back out the front door as fast as they could.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at the thought of his daughter. (Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrring!)  
  
The damned phone.  
  
"Tokunawa."  
  
The voice on the other end of the line was of a young man. "Yes, Mr. Tokunawa, this is Yorozu Lee. I'm calling in regard to the novel you're editing entitled 'Sheikon no Tama' by an Ito Hanyou."  
  
"Yes? What about it?"  
  
"I'm a director from Fujimare Films. I've been hearing a lot of wonderful things about this novel, and if it's all right with you, and Ito Hanyou, I would like to come and check it out myself. You see, I need a new project for a movie. . . my job with the company's sort of on the line. . . and from what I've been hearing about this story, I think this could be it for me."  
  
Sesshoumaru pondered for a second. A movie? Already? And the book hadn't even been published yet. "May I ask where you've heard all of this wonderful news?"  
  
"Just around. Everybody knows about it. I think the Benefit for "Orchids" really helped promote it. Everyone's kind of waiting in anticipation for it."  
  
"Mr. Yorozu, I will talk it over with Ito and let you know what we've decided in a few days. The idea for a movie so soon may be a little overpowering for her, and there will be a lot to discuss."  
  
"I completely understand. Thank you."  
  
"Mm-hm." He hung up and sat back in his chair, tracing his lips absently.  
  
Miss Higurashi was certainly causing a lot of commotion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"A what?"  
  
"A movie."  
  
"From MY novel?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your novel is very good."  
  
"I can't believe this. A movie already? But the book hasn't even been published, yet."  
  
"Everyone knows about it. Everyone has great expectations for your novel. It's going to be a hit."  
  
"You really think so?'  
  
"I do."  
  
"Well. . . (sigh). I jus-- I don't know what to say."  
  
"It's your decision."  
  
"Will you help me decide? Please? This is really overwhelming."  
  
"I knew it would be. I'll help you. Can you meet me Tuesday? Around 12:00? We can have lunch."  
  
"That's fine. Bye."  
  
"(Click)"  
  
Kagome let the dial tone buzz in her ear for a moment, and she stood there in a sort of daze. Everything sunk in after a moment, and Kagome had to smile. Excitement welled up inside her, and she shouted, "MIROKU!!!"  
  
Miroku came flying out of his bedroom, a look of worry and terror on his face. "What?! What is it Kagome, are you o-"  
  
Kagome attacked him and hugged him as hard as she could. "Theywannamakeamovie!!"  
  
"Wha-"  
  
She stepped back and pounded her hands on his chest excitedly. "A movie!! They want to make a movie! Can you believe it?!"  
  
"Wait, hold on, give me a minute, PLEASE. . . okay, something you need to know, before we go any further."  
  
"Un?" Kagome listened intently with a smile, her face flushed.  
  
"You just gave me the biggest scare in my life." Kagome burst into giggles. Miroku smiled. "Don't ever do that again!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miroku! I just couldn't contain myself!"  
  
"Well, obviously! So, a movie? For your novel?"  
  
Kagome nodded vibrantly.  
  
"Well, that's GREAT!"  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Well, hell, it's Saturday, let's go celebrate! It's on me."  
  
They grabbed their coats and left. For once, neither InuYasha or Sango were on their minds.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When they got to a bar that was on the corner, across the street from work, Miroku and Kagome both plopped down in a booth. They smiled to each other for a moment, and Kagome had to let out a squeal. "I can't believe this! Where did all of this come from so fast?!"  
  
"What do you mean? It's about time someone noticed you!"  
  
"(sigh) I guess you're right."  
  
"Well, you can't wrap baskets for the rest of your life."  
  
He was right, Kagome knew. "You know, I wasn't so sure about a movie when Sesshoumaru called me, but. . . I am, now!"  
  
"By the way," Miroku inquired.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"How has Sesshoumaru been treating you?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. He's not as bad as Sango said he was. He's just not very talkative. And she met him while he was around InuYasha, so of course she got to see his bad side."  
  
"What about the way he treated you when you first met?"  
  
"Oh," Kagome's voice turned sarcastic,"I was just a mere delivery girl, then. But now I'm the next best author."  
  
"Ohhh, "Miroku said playing along, "Guess Cinderella had to go to the Ball first, eh? Or the uh, Benefit event, anyway."  
  
"Ha! Guess so. . . Well, are you gonna go get are drinks or not?!"  
  
"Oh, yeah!"  
  
"It's not like you to forget alcohol, Miroku."  
  
"I know. That was odd. . . but, hey, thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Where would you be without me, Miroku?"  
  
"I don't wanna know. . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Da-ad! Help me! Daddy! Daaaaaaaaa-dyyyyy! Daddy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to talk to Kikyou and quiet Rin at the same time.  
  
"So I'll pick her up tomorrow at 12:00?" Kikyou sounded annoyed - as usual.  
  
"Dad!!!"  
  
"Silence, Rin!"  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Are you listening?"  
  
"Yes, 12:00 tomorrow, Kikyou. That's fine. You know I'll have her ready to go."  
  
"That would be great." Kikyou said not-so-nicely. "You haven't been letting her get away with everything, have you? Sometimes she's spoiled rotten when I bring her home."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing to this. It wasn't he that was spoiling Rin; Kikyou just wouldn't let her do anything. "She'll be ready, Kikyou."  
  
"Okay. (click)."  
  
No sooner had Sesshoumaru hung up when Rin was tugging at his pant leg. Again.  
  
"Daddy." she said wearily.  
  
He picked her up in his arms, and her flannel pajamas soft on his fingers. "Now, what is it, Rin? What's this you're bothering me for?"  
  
"You said you'd help me with my homework."  
  
"Oh, that's right. I did say that didn't I?"  
  
Rin nodded seriously.  
  
"Well, then," he said, putting her back down, "what are we waiting for? Go get your work."  
  
She ran out of the room, and Sesshoumaru sat at the kitchen table, glowering a little about Kikyou. He knew she wasn't a very good mother to Rin. She tried to hide it, but Rin never seemed very happy when she had to go back to her mother.  
  
The little ball of energy came back in the room with her homework, and she sat herself down in a chair. She looked at Sesshoumaru for a moment, then climbed back off the chair, scooted it closer to him so they were beside each other, then sat back down again. She put down in front of her a thin book and a piece of paper with large spaces between the lines. "I have to give the definition for all of the underlined words in the book." she said, sounding too old for her age. She squinted her eyes in thought, trying to remember something else. "And. . . they have to be in my own words."  
  
They read the whole book, or rather, Rin did, and Sesshoumaru had helped her with any words she'd gotten stuck on. He helped her finish the assignment, and realized that she really hadn't needed his help. She was smart enough to do her own work. "Rin."  
  
"Un?"  
  
"Why did you ask for my help? You didn't need it."  
  
"Yes, I did."  
  
"You were smart enough to do this on your own."  
  
"I like it when you help me, even if I don't need it. Mommy never helps me." She laid her chin in her elbows sadly.  
  
"She doesn't help you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then who does?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
Sesshoumaru was once again amazed at his daughter. She had realized she wouldn't get any help from her mother, so she worked hard to do her best. And he now had a bone to pick with Kikyou. Why wasn't she helping her daughter? It had only taken he and Rin not but thirty minutes to finish. Surly Kikyou had a spare thirty minutes every day -  
  
"Daddy, I don't want to go back with Mommy."  
  
The statement interrupted his thoughts, and suddenly, his heart ached for his daughter to stay. "Why not, Rin? You know you have to."  
  
"Hai. . . but I don't like it there. I don't like Naraku. He isn't nice to me. They ignore me."  
  
Sesshoumaru held his arms open wide, and Rin jumped out of her chair and climbed up in his lap. She placed her little arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Are you sleepy?" he asked her.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Then let's go to bed, ne?"  
  
She nodded, and he carried her to her bedroom. Along the way, he told himself that there was about to be another custody battle for his daughter. 


	11. Becoming Closer

Hey, everyone! It's a chappie this time! Yay! Let us dance in celebration! ^-^ ^-^  
  
Oh, excitement! Everything is starting to happen! And I need to let you guys know. . . I have changed some very minor things in chapters 5, 8, 9, and 10. To make things less confusing for future readers. They are too small to notice, so I wouldn't go looking for them. And also, let's pretend Sesshoumaru has never called Kagome by her first name, okay? I know it's confusing, but work with me, here. It seems like everytime I write a new chapter, some minor detail changes. . . but, hey, change is good. ^_~  
  
Sango and Miroku fans: I hope I did you justice with this chapter.  
  
Love ya, Honey Bee  
  
Chapter 11  
Becoming Closer  
  
"Hey, Sango."  
  
It was Monday, and lunch time. Kagome sat down in the booth at the same restaurant she and Miroku had been in that Friday. She looked across the table at Sango, a knowing look on her face. Sango's expression became uncomfortable, and she looked away. Clearing her throat, she said, "I hope you don't hate me, Kagome. I *really* hope Miroku doesn't, either."  
  
"Gods, no, I could never hate you, Sango. Miroku doesn't, either. What you decided was what you think is best for yourself. Miroku can't make you do anything you don't want to."  
  
"Thanks, Kagome. I just. . . couldn't say yes. I don't know - It's not that I don't love him. . . I do. A lot. I -"  
  
"Sango, please! It's okay! You're not ready yet, don't feel guilty!"  
  
"I'm sorry! It's just that, I can't look at him, anymore. Or you. I know it hurt him. . . and now things are awkward. I just wish he had never asked me. I want things to be back the way they were before. I want to be with him again."  
  
"Then you should go to him."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Then I'll. . . " tears began to fill Sango's eyes, and her voice cracked. "Because, I might change my mind. . . "  
  
Sango sniffled, and without thinking, Kagome got up and moved to the other table to sit beside her friend. She put an arm around her and Sango leaned her head on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Kagome, I just feel so. . . I don't know. Everything's all mixed up inside. I want to be with him, but my head is telling me that a commitment isn't what I need right now." Sango wiped her eyes, then straightened back up. "I will. . . feel ashamed when I see him again. Can you tell me something, Kagome? And be honest?"  
  
"Yes, anything."  
  
"How hurt was he? I know you know. . . you're his best friend."  
  
Kagome looked down, remembering how Miroku had been last Friday. He'd just been broken up, and sad. . . almost insecure. "Miroku was. . . not okay. He was quiet, and kept staring ahead all the time. I think when you said no he thought you didn't love him at all."  
  
"That doesn't make any sense. I told him I do. I explained."  
  
"Yes, but. . . he's doubting your love. He thinks you're amazing, and if I know Miroku, he's wondering what a girl like you is doing with a guy like him. He feels. . . insecure. And when you turned him down, he may have taken it that you're not sure if it's him you want to stay with."  
  
"But, he is the one I want to stay with -"  
  
"Then why did you say no?"  
  
Sango sat back and stared at Kagome, her eyebrows drawn together. "Why couldn't you tell InuYasha you love him?"  
  
Kagome's expression changed to stubbornness, and she looked back at Sango with the same stare. "That has nothing to do with this."  
  
"It's because a voice inside is telling you that you just can't."  
  
"I didn't come here to talk about InuYasha. Can we please change the topic?"  
  
Sango's expression relaxed, and she nodded. Kagome was angry because, well, Sango was right, about the voice. But she didn't want it to be so for Sango and Miroku. She couldn't see them anywhere else but together. They just weren't right without each other. Then, Kagome had a thought.  
  
"I remember," she began, " that day when InuYasha started work with us. Miroku came in after his last delivery, sweaty and tired, but happy. The first person he went to was you, and he picked you up in his arms, and swung you around, and you were both giggling, and laughing. . . and I remember thinking this, exactly: 'Those two are going to be together forever.' And I know I have to be right. Because when he picked you up like that, it was just perfect, like a movie, and I became so jealous that he had found something so wonderful with you. Here I am, having all my guy problems, and there you two are, perfect for each other, and that is just the way things should be. Sango and Miroku. . . Miroku and Sango."  
  
Sango had looked into Kagome's eyes the entire time she had said this, but now she looked down. "I believe you, Kagome. I know you're right. But. . . marriage -"  
  
"So what? You don't have to go all out. You're committed to him enough as it is without a ring. If you were married, it would just make your bond tighter. You would never lose each other over something petty, because you would just remember why it is you love each other. . . why it is that you're married. You could get a little apartment, and a puppy. And you could wake up to him every morning, Sango. And then, you could have coffee and breakfast, and someone to talk to for the rest of your life. Personally, and truthfully, I think you are crazy for turning down his proposal. He needs you. . . he's changed since he's met you. He's been doing crazy things that I've never seen him do before, like buying flowers when there's no special occasion, and writing love letters, buying three thousand, six hundred dollar rings. . . You don't have to have kids right away, or buy a house, or any of that major stuff. You don't even have to have some huge wedding. You can still take it slow and get married. It's what he's ready for because he can't see where you guys can go from here. He's tired of just taking you home and coming back to the apartment after a night out. He really just wants to go home with you, and not leave you. From a friend to a friend, and this is just a suggestion, I think you should rethink your decision. You may be passing up a once-in-a-lifetime happiness, and you'll regret it for the rest of your life. I don't want to see that happen to you. Because once you both move on from this, you'll move on, and you may never be able to go back again."  
  
Sango was quiet for a moment. "So you think I should marry him."  
  
"Yes, I do. Very much."  
  
Sango lightly slammed her fists on the table. "Damn, you, Kagome!" she said angrily. "I was supposed to have this all figured out! But you have to go and make me realize this. . . that I should marry him. I'm just afraid our love will die out after a while. I don't want to end up fighting with him over stupid bills or other women. . . "  
  
"Your love won't 'die out.' He'll make sure of that. Please go back to him, Sango."  
  
Sango looked at Kagome, knowing how right her friend was. "All right. I'll see him." And then she added, a little breathlessly, " I'll. . . I'll marry him." She smiled a little.  
  
Kagome sighed with relief and hugged her friend fiercely.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day, Tuesday.  
  
Kagome found Sesshoumaru at a little table on the street corner at the expensive street-side restaurant. He looked at her, then looked at his watch. "You're late, Miss Higurashi. . . again."  
  
"Yeah, I know! I'm sorry! There was just a hold-up. " Kagome settled in at the table and a waiter came over. After she ordered a water, Sesshoumaru got down to business. "Have you thought about the movie deal?"  
  
Kagome's excitement returned, and she smiled fully, looking down. "Yeah." Then, she looked up, straight into Sesshoumaru's eyes, and said, "I wanna do it."  
  
Sesshoumaru's face showed a mild surprise, and he then looked at her sidelong, and replied, "You're sure?"  
  
"I'm absolutely sure."  
  
"All right. It's a lot to get into, what with the novel being published at the same time."  
  
"I don't care. This is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I'm going to take full advantage of it. I can hardly wait to get started."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat and looked at her for a moment, his chin resting on curled fingers. "You are a very ambitious young woman, Kagome."  
  
Kagome smiled slightly at the remark. He seemed to be opening up to her, if only a little bit. "Thank you, " she said in reply. Then she realized something. "Wait. . . "  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"That was. . . that was the first time you've ever called me by my name. Kagome."  
  
"Was it?" "Mm-hm." Kagome smiled teasingly. "Are we on the verge of friendship, *Sesshoumaru*?"  
  
Though his expression hadn't changed, his features looked lighter, somehow, and his eyes laughed a little. "Possibly," he murmured.  
  
Kagome stared at a pigeon on the ground. He waddled around, picking up food here and there, looking around, happy and content with his own little existence. One day, she thought, I will feel like that little pigeon. Happy and content.  
  
"Kagome? The pigeons interest you?"  
  
Kagome didn't look up, but she smiled. "A little. They're awfully cute."  
  
"Terribly," he said with a slightly humorous tone.  
  
'Yes,' Kagome thought, 'he is opening up.' So she decided finally to discuss InuYasha with him.  
  
"You were right," she said.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"InuYasha. My making the right decision."  
  
"What convinced you?"  
  
Kagome told him about Thursday night, after he had dropped her off. She even left in InuYasha's little "insinuation" about her.  
  
"The baka," Sesshoumaru muttered.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, came: "Daddy! Daddy!"  
  
To Kagome's ultimate surprise, a little girl, about six or seven, ran to Sesshoumaru, and jumped so she could hang her arms around his neck.  
  
"Whoa!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed as his body was nearly yanked off the chair when the little girl landed back on the ground. "Rin-chan, where did you come from? You should be in school!"  
  
Daddy? Rin-chan? School?  
  
The little girl giggled. "We're going to the museum!"  
  
"Oh," Sesshoumaru said, looking back at a small group of children and an older woman who was waiting with them. They were all stopped, waiting on Rin. "I see," Sesshoumaru continued. "Maybe you had better go catch back up with them, ne?"  
  
"Okay! Bye, Daddy! I love you!"  
  
"Goodbye Rin!" Sesshoumaru turned and gave a friendly wave to the teacher, and she smiled and waved back.  
  
When he turned his attention back to Kagome, his cheeks flushed at his sudden show of emotion. Kagome stared at him. "Daddy?" she asked, amused and surprised.  
  
"Yes," he said, his smile only disappearing slightly. "That was my daughter Rin."  
  
"She's beautiful," Kagome said, turning to watch the group of school kids saunter and skip off to the museum.  
  
"She is." Sesshoumaru said quietly. But his eyes were not on Rin. . . they were on Kagome.  
  
"You're divorced." she said suddenly. "You don't wear a ring."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and nodded. "That is true."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagome exclaimed. "That is none of my business!"  
  
"Au contraire. I know your business with InuYasha. It seems only fair that you know mine."  
  
"Hmm. I guess you're right."  
  
"I am always right."  
  
At this Kagome laughed, but when Sesshoumaru did not even join her with a smirk, she subsided 'Okay, Kagome, he is not joking. How embarrassing.'  
  
"What would you like to know about me?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"I guess. . . well, I'm curious at who her mother is."  
  
"Oto Kikyou."  
  
"Oto. . . wait, isn't that-"  
  
"The phony woman in the red dress that you met at the Benefit? Yes, that's her. She left me for the man she was standing next to."  
  
"Your Assistant Editor? Wow. . . that must be pretty awkward."  
  
"Yes, well, I try to ignore it as much as I can."  
  
"You can only endure it for so long."  
  
Sesshoumaru was quiet and said nothing in return. He just leaned back in his chair with an almost smug, ghost of a smile, his legs crossed comfortably.  
  
Kagome then noticed how the sun shone on his silver hair. . . his golden eyes were fixed on her calmly, and that ghost of a smile was there on his lips. He was nearly breathtaking. Suddenly, Kagome felt ordinary compared to him. Ordinary, unnoticeable, and completely unremarkable.  
  
Even though there was a shaky feeling she got now that she'd noticed this, and those butterflies that had now taken over her stomach, Kagome knew that she would never have a chance with him. He would go home, and not think about her again until he needed to; strictly for business. She was just a client to him. . . and a girl who had made the mistake of sleeping with his half-brother.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Miroku decided to go back to the apartment for lunch, since Kagome would be eating with Sesshoumaru. He remembered some leftovers in the fridge.  
  
He got inside and shut the door, and set his keys and wallet down on the counter. He took his hat off and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. It was so hot outside.  
  
He started to get out his food, whistling a little to himself as he did so.  
  
Then there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Coming!" He walked over and opened the door. His jaw dropped slightly.  
  
"S-Sango?" He realized he was gawking, so he averted his eyes.  
  
"Hey," she said in a tiny voice. She dropped her eyes, as well.  
  
There was a stretch of silence, and then they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"Would you like to-"  
  
"Can I come in-"  
  
They both laughed a little, and Miroku leaned on the doorframe, feeling slightly better. "Why don't you come in, eh?"  
  
Sango smiled and nodded.  
  
She walked in, and they sat on the couch. Sango started. "I've been thinking. And you can thank Kagome. Because we had a talk, and I've decided that I do want to marry you-" Before she could get the rest of her sentence out, she found herself being grabbed up into Miroku's arms. Surprise took her for a moment, then she smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"You know you don't have to do this because you feel bad," Miroku said softly into her ear.  
  
"I want to do this." she whispered back.  
  
"I love you, Sango."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Miroku kissed her then, and he could feel some of his old self coming back. He could also feel a new kind of happiness seeping into his heart, making it flutter as if he were kissing her for the first time. And with that feeling, their kiss grew deeper, and Sango wrapped her arms around his neck. Then Miroku realized there was something he needed to do.  
  
Trying not to break their kiss, he quickly got up off the couch, pulling Sango with him. Then he picked her up and swung her around a couple times, and Sango yelled out in surprise, then laughed, her pretty eyes crinkling with a bright smile. Miroku set her down gently, and wrapped his arms around her again, and kissed her once more, both of them trying to recover from laughter. They broke the kiss for a moment, and rested their foreheads together, smiling.  
  
Miroku then took her hand, and walked over to the kitchen counter. He took from it's surface a ring box. He opened the ring box, took out the perfect little ring, and slipped it on Sango's finger. "I'm going to make you very happy," Miroku promised her.  
  
"I already am," Sango replied. "Not that I couldn't take any more. . . "  
  
"Really? I'm about to explode, I'm so happy!" Fits of laughter came over them again, and Sango kissed his lips quickly.  
  
"Let's go tell everybody!"  
  
"The first person we see!" Miroku said. Sango agreed, and Miroku grabbed his things with lightening speed and they bolted out the door.  
  
The first person they saw was an old woman and her husband, and, holding hands, Miroku and Sango both exclaimed, "We're getting married!!"  
  
Startled, the old couple blinked and watched the young couple continue to zoom down the hallway to the elevator together. They then looked at each other, remembering when they too had been that young couple. They both smiled slightly, then went in their apartment and shut the door. 


	12. Kagome&Sango Converse & Custody for Rin

Hey, guys! Ah, another chapter for you! Not the best one, in my opinion, and very short (sorry!), but very NECESSARY. ^_^  
  
And I'm also here to tell you something: I have a Christmas present for all of you! It is called "An InuYasha Christmas Carol," and I have a feeling that you will all LOVE it! It is posted, and complete, and ready for you! And the pairings? Inu/Kikyou, Seshie/Kagome. You will see. . . Go check it out - that is, if you think you're not scared of ghosts. . .  
  
Merry Christmas! Enjoy Chappie 12!  
  
And, P.S. Tell your friends about "An InuYasha Christmas Carol" for me, ne?  
  
Chapter 12  
Kagome and Sango Converse / Custody for Rin  
  
"Well, it's about *time*!!!!"  
  
Kagome was just informed of Sango and Miroku's change in plans, and she was ecstatic.  
  
"Did you set a date? When is it?"  
  
"We don"t know, yet," Miroku told her. "But we hope it'll be sometime soon."  
  
"Right," Sango said, looking into Miroku's eyes. "We've decided we want this to happen as soon as possible."  
  
"Well, hey, if you guys need any help at all, you know I'm right here for you."  
  
"Thanks Kagome." Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango's shoulder's and kissed her temple.  
  
It was now after lunch, and Kagome had just been the first to know about their change of plans. . . besides the old couple, anyway.  
  
She smiled at them as they happily hugged and kissed each other goodbye when Miroku had to leave for his deliveries.  
  
'That looks so nice. . .' she thought to herself. 'Hm. . . makes me feel kinda lonely.' Kagome sighed as Sango sat herself down beside her.  
  
Sango sighed as well, but it was a much happier sound. "So," she said to Kagome, "how did lunch with Sesshoumaru go?"  
  
"Good, actually. We, uh. . . learned a lot about each other." Kagome answered with a smile.  
  
Sango's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"He has a kid."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yep. A kid. A little girl named Rin."  
  
"That poor girl."  
  
"No, actually. Sango," Kagome said, turning to her friend, "When you first met Sesshoumaru, you caught him at a very bad time. You were with InuYasha, right?"  
  
"Right. . . "  
  
"And they hate each other, right?"  
  
"Right. . . " Sango said again, this time more slowly.  
  
"Therefore. . . "  
  
"He was being rude because InuYasha was around!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome jokingly clapped for her friend.  
  
Sango just glared playfully.  
  
"Sesshoumaru is actually very. . . " Kagome trailed off. What was the right word for him? "Respectable. And pleasant."  
  
"Really?" Sango asked cynically.  
  
"Really. You should have seen the way his daughter is around him. Her face lit up and she ran as fast as she could to him. She was on a field trip to the museum, and they passed by the little outdoor restaurant we were at. She ran up to him and threw her arms around him!"  
  
They both giggled at this, Sango more than Kagome. "Hard to imagine," her friend stated, inspecting a newly finished basket.  
  
"I was, needless to say, *shocked*." Kagome turned back toward her worktable to finish a basket. "I guess he's just one of those, nice-on-the- inside, snooty-on-the-outside types. And really," Kagome added sensually, "I don't mind meeting him for lunch. He's not exactly repulsive."  
  
Sango looked at her, her eyebrows raised. "You like him."  
  
"What? No, I just think he's really. . . *hot*."  
  
"Hot, huh?"  
  
"Yes, hot. If you saw him as much as I do, you would come to the same conclusion."  
  
"Hmm. . . maybe I do need to see him. . . "  
  
"Uh-uh. Remember was is currently located on your left ring finger."  
  
"Oh, right. I just wanted a look, anyway. I mean, he was apparently *striking* when I met him, but he was being so rude, I changed my mind pretty fast."  
  
"How did you meet him, anyway?" Kagome asked curiously. "When were they in the same room not trying to kill each other?"  
  
"When they were at their father's Christmas party. InuYasha wanted me to come so he would have someone to talk to. He hates those parties. They're really extravagant and there are usually a lot of people he doesn't know."  
  
"Hm." Kagome said grimly. "How is InuYasha, anyway?"  
  
"He's all right. . . " Sango trailed off. "He was asking about you yesterday."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango. "Really? What was he asking about?"  
  
"He just wanted to know how you're doing. He told me what he said to you," Sango said with an empathetic look at Kagome," and he's been feeling really bad about it. He said he just. . . "  
  
"Just what?"  
  
"Just wants things to be the way they were before. And I wasn't supposed to tell you that. Damn."  
  
"Well," Kagome answered, "I don't know if I should care. I'm glad he feels bad about it. It was really uncalled for."  
  
"I think he's just angry that your giving his arch enemy all of your attention."  
  
"Men." Kagome sighed. "I'm not even interested in Sesshoumaru that way. Even if I were, I'd never have a chance with him."  
  
At that statement, Sango lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"  
  
"Well," Kagome made a face, "he's kind of my boss, for one thing. And he's prettier than I am -"  
  
"Woah, woah, hold on! No, no. . . you are as pretty as he is, I'm sure."  
  
"Sango, the guy *glows*!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yes! He *glows*. The sun was shining down on him, and he was glowing."  
  
"That's dumb. Men don't glow. Baka."  
  
"Well, he's not a man. . . he's Sesshoumaru."  
  
Sango didn't argue.  
  
"And besides. . . " Kagome added thoughtfully, "we've got a lot coming up. The movie, getting my book published,-"  
  
"Wait! Movie?!" Sango had stopped an surprise and was turned to look at Kagome.  
  
"Yeah. . . the movie. They want to make a movie. Didn't Miroku tell you?"  
  
"No! No one told me! Wow, Kagome, that's great!"  
  
"It is, I know. I'm very excited."  
  
"Do you, um. . . have any idea of who's going to be the leading lady?"  
  
"No idea. Why?"  
  
"I uh. . . I really wanted to be an actress. That's kind of why I moved here."  
  
"Really? I didn't know that. Well, you should read my copy of the story. It's called 'Shikon no Tama.' Do you like Feudal Era stuff?"  
  
"Yeah. Actually, I really do."  
  
"Then try out for the part! That would be so awesome to have you in the movie!"  
  
"Wouldn't it though?"  
  
Kagome nodded. Now that she thought about it, Sango would be a good type for her leading woman. She would have to get her an audition as soon as they started. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Karin?"  
  
"Yes, Tokunawa-san?"  
  
"Can you please have Oto-san come to my office? Tell her I need to see her for personal matters."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Sesshoumaru sat back in his chair and stared at the little intercom he'd just been talking to. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Kikyou about Rin. . . he was nervous about going up against her, again.  
  
Now that time was passing, he was starting to get over Kikyou more and more every day. Especially now that he'd met Kagome. Kikyou was a witch compared to her. Her true nature was becoming more apparent to him now, also. Kikyou was a woman of materialistic things. The Pest gave her those things, and that's why she was with him, now. At one point in time, Sesshoumaru had given her everything she had wanted. . . even a car. . . they had never expected Rin to come along.  
  
Family life had scared her, Sesshoumaru knew. An average family, with a father, a mother, and a child. Maybe even a dog. It was too normal for her. Too eternal. But Sesshoumaru had been ready. . . he'd been lonely before he'd met her. What he hadn't realized was, he'd still been lonely even after he had met her. She had used him. Sure, there had been an attraction - a definite, physical attraction - but that hadn't been enough. He knew now that you can't base your relationship on great sex. You could *try*, but obviously, it would never work out.  
  
He wanted his daughter now, more than ever. Something had twisted inside of him when Rin had told him about the way she was treated. How had Kikyou gotten custody of her, anyway? Oh, yes - she had thought that having a daughter would be like a fairy tale. Dressing her up, brushing her hair, taking her shopping. . . So she had fought hard for her. And once she had her, reality had set in. For all he knew, she might just *hand* her over, now.  
  
There was a knock on his door, and Sesshoumaru told his caller to come in.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hello, Sesshoumaru-chan!"  
  
Somebody was in a good mood this morning. "Kikyou. Have a seat."  
  
"You said you wanted to discuss something personal?"  
  
"Yes. . . Rin."  
  
Kikyou's expression hardened a little. "What about her?"  
  
"She told me Saturday that she hates going home to you. She says you ignore her, you never help her with her homework. . . why is that? Surly you have a half hour out of every day to sit with her and do things with her?"  
  
"No, actually, I do not. She's spoiled rotten, Sesshoumaru. I can't keep her quiet, sometimes. She's even rude to Naraku-chan."  
  
"Then I was thinking. . . I want another custody battle."  
  
Kikyou was silent, and she studied him. "You think you could handle her?"  
  
"I seem to do fine on weekends, don't I?"  
  
Kikyou continued to stare.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"You couldn't be a good father."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared. What the hell did she know about it? "Funny I should be judged on my parenting skills by you, of all people."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"I mean, you are not a good mother to her, and you know it."  
  
Kikyou raised her chin. "I give her things. I treat her good."  
  
"She hates living with you. And I don't know how you were brought up, but you don't *buy* a child *things* to show them you love them."  
  
Silence. Then: "Fine, then. You can have her."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared. That had been too easy. "Are you sure?"  
  
Kikyou looked down at her knees. "Yes. . . she doesn't need a woman like me to bring her up. . . a woman like my mother. . . " Kikyou's expression became softer. "I don't know what I was thinking when I fought you for her. I guess I just wanted the child support, for one thing, " she added guiltily. She looked up at him. "I don't. . . I don't *want* her, anymore," she said, cringing a little. "I suppose I'm making her sound like some*thing* rather than some*one*, ne?"  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded grimly.  
  
Kikyou continued. "Sesshoumaru. . . I'm just like my. . . my mother. I realized this the other night. She never wanted me. . . until I got older, anyway. Until I started to become more like her. I hate myself sometimes. . ." she said quietly.  
  
Why was she opening up to him so much?  
  
"If there's anything I can do for my only daughter," Kikyou said, a little louder, "it is to give her the life I never had. Someone who loves her and wants her. I tried, for a while, but it was so hard. . . she was too much for me to handle. . . "  
  
"Kikyou. . . It's all right. You don't have to explain yourself any further. I had a feeling. . . I had a feeling that you would give her to me."  
  
"You will love her, won't you?"  
  
"I already do. Very much." he admitted.  
  
Kikyou smiled a little, feeling more reassured. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. Then. . . I guess I'll see you in court, ne?" she joked slyly.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and Kikyou got up. "Thank you, again, Sesshoumaru. . . "  
  
He held up a had to silence her. "Kikyou. It's all right. I'm doing this for Rin. . . and myself. Just go live your life."  
  
Kikyou nodded, and left his office.  
  
Well, that had been easy enough. What was the world coming to when you could just, *give up* your children?  
  
Sesshoumaru just sighed and shook his head slowly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Hey, almost forgot something! I have. . . (ta-da!) Reccomendations!  
  
Go check out: "Living to Die" by Foxy Wolf  
  
and  
  
"Help Me to Run" by DumbAssPunk  
  
Both are very good works of original fiction, and are definitely worth the read!  
  
. . . after you read your Christmas present, that is. ^_~ 


	13. Drunk In Celebration

Hello! Long time, no read! Heh, heh. . .  
  
Anyway! Ah! You guys are gonna LOVE this chapter! Well, I won't hold you up, go read!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13  
Drunk In Celebration  
  
It was a week later, and nothing very interesting had happened to Kagome since the Benefit Event. It was another none of those weekends, around 3:30pm, and Kagome was lying on her back in bed, staring at the ceiling, because she had nothing better to do.  
  
"It's times like this when I really wish I had a boyfriend," she grumbled to herself.  
  
Her arm was thrown across her forehead, and she lifted it up, holding it straight up in the air. This was something she'd done since she was a child. When she got bored, or couldn't sleep, she would just stretch out her arm, because for one thing, it helped her think. She would hold it up until all of the blood drained out of it, then lower it again.  
  
"I'm so weird," she grumbled again. "I can't believe. . ." she said to her room," I can't believe. . . I want to see Sesshoumaru again. . . oh no. . . why do we always want what we can't have?"  
  
She rolled over onto her belly and stretched out. Burying her face in her pillow, she continued to grumble unintelligible things to herself until Miroku peeked his head inside her room.  
  
"Kagome-chan? What are you doing?"  
  
"Deprecating myself."  
  
Miroku smiled and walked over to sit beside her on the edge of her bed. "Tell me," he said, rolling her onto her back, "What's the cause of this self-deprecation?"  
  
Silence. And then, lightly, "Sesshoumaru."  
  
Miroku quirked another smile. "Why him?"  
  
"He's hot." she complained.  
  
Miroku laughed this time, and brushed some hair off her forehead. "Had enough men for one year, huh?"  
  
"Yes." she groaned. "I keep thinking about him, and wondering when he's gonna call, you know? It's driving me crazy. I'm supposed to be getting over InuYasha, aren't I?"  
  
Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Good point, but. . . not necessarily."  
  
"What do you mean?" Suspiciously.  
  
"I mean, maybe you weren't really that into him in the first place."  
  
"You mean. . . I only slept with him because, subconsciously, I was lonely and hoping to find some kind of love that I hadn't gotten in a long time. . . and I was horny?"  
  
Miroku out-right laughed at this. "Maybe," he managed to choke out.  
  
"Maybe. . . but no. . . I don't think so. I really do feel something for him. I'm just not sure what it is. . . maybe it was just a physical attraction. . . "  
  
The phone rang.  
  
Kagome sat up quickly, "It's him!" she exclaimed, referring to Sesshouamru.  
  
Miroku's eyes widened and he stared at her as she got out of the bed and flew out of her room. "Wow, she really was waiting for him to call," he mumbled.  
  
In the kitchen, Kagome slid to a stop by the phone and picked up the receiver. She waited a second to catch her breath, so she wouldn't sound like she'd been running, then said cooly, "Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
It wasn't him. Kagome frowned. "Who is this?"  
  
"It's. . . InuYasha."  
  
What the hell could he possibly want?  
  
"What do you want, InuYasha?"  
  
"I wanted to apologize. That night. . . I was worked up about Sesshoumaru when I said those things to you. . . "  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah. . . you didn't deserve any of that."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Wha - Kagome, can't you even be a little forgiving? I'm trying to apologize to you!"  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious!"  
  
InuYasha sighed. "Kagome," he said, his voice aching, "I miss you. . . and I know you may never love me, but. . ."  
  
Suddenly, there was a knock at the front door. Out of anger, Kagome said, "InuYasha, I've got to go, someone's here. I'm sorry." she hung up and opened the door, a little relieved.  
  
And there Sesshoumaru stood.  
  
Kagome gaped for a moment, stupidly remembering she was still in her pajamas. "Uh. . . hi."  
  
"Kagome."  
  
She tried a smile. "What a surprise." she said weakly, inwardly laughing at the truth of her statement.  
  
"I was wondering if you would like to get a," he eyed her pajamas, " late lunch."  
  
"Sure," Kagome stated, trying to sound perky, but not hysterical. "Um. . . just come in, and I'll go change. . . "  
  
"I'm sorry, I should've called you first. . . "  
  
"No, no! That's okay! Go sit down, I won't be long!"  
  
She passed Miroku, who was leaning in the entrance to their bedrooms with a smirk on his face. She widened her eyes at him and he smiled cooly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He watched as Sesshoumaru sat down, and walked over to make conversation so the other man wouldn't think he was rude.  
  
"So, you must be Kagome's editor. I'm her roommate, Miroku Mazuhara."  
  
The other man nodded and shook his hand. "Sesshoumaru Tokunawa."  
  
So Kagome was right. The guy was nice.  
  
"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Sesshoumaru said politely. "I don't usually come by without notice."  
  
"Oh, don't worry, she was bored, anyway."  
  
He watched Sesshoumaru as he glanced around the apartment. His golden eyes took in the windows, their entertainment system, and then stopped on their dining room table. The editor's eyebrows drew together in confusion, and Miroku turned around to see what the other man was staring at.  
  
There was a wedding cake topper sitting on the table that Kagome had found the other day. The little plastic couple looked out, smiling at the two men.  
  
"Oh, that," Miroku explained. "I'm getting married in a couple of days." he said proudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru's face relaxed, and he gave Miroku a half-smile. "Congratulations."  
  
"Thank you." Miroku replied.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was throwing an outfit together as quickly as possible. When she finished dressing and doing her make-up, she brushed her hair. Leaving her room a complete mess, she waited a few moments at the door to calm her nerves, and then stepped out cooly.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl?" she heard Sesshoumaru's voice asking.  
  
"Sango Yamamoto. The love of my life." Miroku's voice replied.  
  
She decided to walk out when their voices paused. "I'm ready," she said to Sesshoumaru's seated figure.  
  
He stood, and Miroku did, as well.  
  
"Took you long enough," Miroku joked.  
  
Kagome cleared her throat as a warning to him, then turned to Sesshoumaru. "Let's go."  
  
On the elevator, she let out a slow breath. "Thank you for getting me out of my apartment. I thought I was going to cry I was so bored."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, but gave her a small smile instead.  
  
'Hmm, smiling more, now, huh?' Kagome thought to him.  
  
"So," she said as the elevator doors opened, "what's the occasion?"  
  
"No occasion." he replied.  
  
They reached his car, and drove in a surprisingly comfortable silence.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked him when they passed the restaurant completely.  
  
"Somewhere I hope you haven't been, yet."  
  
"Is this a date?" she joked.  
  
"No," he said lightly, "no date. Just lunch with my favorite writer."  
  
"Favorite writer? Yeah, 'cause I'm making you money!" she joked.  
  
They drove further, and after a while, Kagome was surprise to see that he had taken her out to a restaurant on the coast.  
  
The day was overcast, and the sea looked grey, but calm. Sesshoumaru pulled up to a nice little restaurant who's every table was outside, on a wooden patio that extended from the tiny white building, not too far from the shoreline.  
  
There was wooden railing around the patio, and strung on the railing were large Christmas lights of every color. Since the sky was so grey, the lights glowed softly. They were also strung around the small building that was obviously the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru lead Kagome to a small plastic table by the railing, looking out onto the ocean. It was all patio furniture, Kagome noticed.  
  
She sat down across from him and watched him as he stared out at the ocean, a small smile of contentment on his face.  
  
"You're happy about something," she said.  
  
He looked at her and smirked.  
  
This surprised her, and her eyes widened. "What is it?!" she asked with a frustrated smile.  
  
"I lied." he said.  
  
Her smile faded. "About what?"  
  
The date thing, maybe? Her stomach knotted.  
  
"There *is* an occasion."  
  
She relaxed then. "Really? Well, don't keep me in suspense! What is it?"  
  
"I've been granted full custody of my daughter."  
  
Kagome gaped at him with a smile. "Aw. . . that's great! Congratulations!"  
  
He entwined his fingers and put them to his smiling lips. He raised his eyebrows in satisfaction.  
  
Kagome just smiled at him. "Wow. . . so, obviously, you didn't have custody of her before. Or did you and Kikyou just now get a divorce?"  
  
"No, we've been divorced for over a year, now, but yes, she has always had custody of Rin."  
  
"So, what happened? How did you get her?"  
  
"Well, one night, Rin told me she hated living with her mother. She said she was ignored there. So, I asked Kikyou about it, and she gave her to me. . . with relief, I might add."  
  
"Wow. . . so she never wanted Rin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"That's sad."  
  
"Yes, but, Rin will be with me, now, in a day."  
  
"I'm glad for you. . . so why me?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Why me? Why'd you pick me to drag out here and tell the good news? Why not someone closer to you?"  
  
"You're the only person I am close to, with the exception of Rin."  
  
"Wow. . . really? I. . . you must not know very many people."  
  
"I just give the wrong impression, sometimes. I'm a quiet man. Most of the time, I don't have anything to say. But today, I want to celebrate. . . with my favorite writer," he added with a smile.  
  
A waitress am over, and he ordered wine and two sea food dishes.  
  
"Also," he added, "I believe you're the only person I know who would really care."  
  
Kagome smiled at him, and when the moment passed, she spoke. "I know how you feel about wanting to celebrate," Kagome told him. "When you told me they wanted to make a movie, Miroku and I went straight out to the nearest bar!"  
  
"It's a lot more fun to get drunk in celebration," Sesshoumaru commented.  
  
As surprising as the statement had been, Kagome laughed, "I agree."  
  
Their food came, seafood dishes, along with the house wine. It was around 5:30, now, and the sky was growing darker. "Wow," Kagome said, "I can't believe it's 5:30 already. My day flew by. Oh. . . guess what?"  
  
Sesshoumaru was in the middle of a drink of wine, so he raised his eyebrows in question.  
  
"InuYasha called just before you came over."  
  
"Really? Baka."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
"He wanted to apologize for what he said to me."  
  
"Did you forgive him?"  
  
"No. . . I didn't even give him a chance to argue his case."  
  
"Do you think you'll ever forgive him?" slowly, curious.  
  
"I don't know. He said he said it out of anger, but he sure looked like he knew what he was saying, to me."  
  
Sesshoumaru just glanced at her.  
  
They enjoyed the rest of their meal, in friendly conversation about Rin, and one glass of wine after another, it started to grow later. It was at 7:00 when the restaurant began to play loud music that people started to get up and dance.  
  
The music was happy and soft, with a nice beat, and when Kagome recognized one song, she pulled Sesshoumaru out of his chair to dance with her.  
  
They both had a buzz from the wine, and they both seemed to be enjoying themselves. They danced to a few more songs, and during the last song, Kagome said something that made Sesshoumaru laugh out loud. Even while drunk, Kagome knew this was rare.  
  
Her arms hanging loosely around his neck, she touched his nose with hers and slurred, "Do you only laugh when you're drunk?" She was teasing.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled sadly, then took his arms from around her and grabbed her hand. He began to lead her out to the empty beach.  
  
"Where're you taking me?" she swayed a little behind him as she walked and giggled when she tripped. She covered her mouth with her hand, and he smiled at her and put an arm around her.  
  
"Where else do we have to go but out here?" he asked her.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They made it to the water and Kagome plopped down where the sand was a little wet, then frowned. "Oops."  
  
"What is it?" Sesshoumaru asked, joining her.  
  
"It's wet right here."  
  
"Why should we care? We're drunk!"  
  
"Right!" Kagome threw her arms up and giggled.  
  
Sesshoumaru leaned in and touched her nose with his, and looked her in the eye lazily. "You know something? You're fun when you're drunk."  
  
"That's what I'm told!" Kagome exclaimed, suddenly flopping backwards to lay on the sand.  
  
He leaned down beside her on an elbow, and put his free arm around her waist.  
  
She looked at him inquiringly. "We make good friends, don't we?"  
  
"Yes!" he replied.  
  
"How come you don't have very many friends?"  
  
"I told you that. I'm quiet. People take it the wrong way. They think I don't like them."  
  
"Or in Sango's case, she met you when you were around InuYasha."  
  
"Sango? Wait - isn't that. . . "  
  
"Miroku's fiancé, and my very best friend." Her eyebrows then drew together. "Besides Miroku. And you!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up and hugging him around his neck.  
  
"When did I meet her? I don't remember her. . . "  
  
"She said it was at some Christmas party a long time ago, when she and InuYasha were in school together."  
  
"Oh. Hm." he shrugged. "Was I like that when you and I met?"  
  
"You were very rude to me when we met." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . I'm sorry about that. . . The Pest had me pissed off about something."  
  
"'The Pest?!' Who's that?" Kagome giggled.  
  
"That," he said to her, "would be Naraku. That's my secret nickname for him." He leaned in and put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhhh!"  
  
Kagome got a case of the giggles, and Sesshoumaru made it worse by tickling her with the arm that was around her waist. She beat on his back playfully, trying to get him to stop, and when he did, he was tired and he laid down beside her, snuggling his face into her neck.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I like you as my friend. You're a good friend."  
  
"So are you. . . Kagome. . ."  
  
They fell asleep on there in the sand, the wine still on their breaths, and the roar of the beach their blanket.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Aw, poor InuYasha!  
  
But, YAY KAGOME AND SESSHIE!  
  
I feel so bad, being mean to InuYasha, but hey, things will get better.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chappie!  
  
And remember, if you would like me to e-mail you when I update chapters for "Finding Happiness," please let me know. If you're not registered to FFN, please give me the e-mail address that you would like me to send the updates to.  
  
Thanks for the reviews, guys!  
  
C YA!  
  
Honey Bee 


	14. Oops

Chapter 14 Oops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
"SQUAWK!"  
  
Kagome's sleeping form jumped awake, and she opened her eyes to a curious seagull. Her mouth was hanging open slightly, and she shut it, looking around, her eyebrows drawn together seriously.  
  
She grunted, and the seagull squawked loudly again, and flew away. She moved to push herself up off the ground, but there was something warm and heavy draped across her middle.  
  
Well. Waking up on a beach certainly proved to be interesting.  
  
Just when Kagome thought things couldn't get more interesting, she turned her head to see Sesshoumaru sleeping peacefully beside her. Closely beside her.  
  
Her sore head tried to remember the night before. 'Let's see. . . I'm fully clothed,' she looked down the length of Sesshoumaru's body, 'and so is he. . . I have a hangover. . . and a bad one, too. I only had a little wine. . . ' she tried to sit up again, but her head swam and ached in protest. 'Well, maybe I had more than I thought. . . '  
  
Sesshoumaru stirred, interrupting Kagome's thoughts. She watched his eyes, a slit of gold appearing, and she smiled at him.  
  
Now she remembered.  
  
He looked up at her, his breathing still heavy and deep. Then he took his arm from around her, and looked around. His eyes widened a little. "What the. . . "  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself. Her head went back and hit the soft sand, and she laughed loudly.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked at her. "You find this funny."  
  
She nodded, clutching her sides. "Yes, I do," she said, still laughing.  
  
"We got drunk and fell asleep on a beach."  
  
This just caused Kagome to laugh even harder. "I know!" Delighted.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her, but soon, and smile tugged at his lips, and he chuckled a little.  
  
When she recovered, Kagome wiped her teary eyes. "I'm sorry. . . it's just funny."  
  
When Sesshoumaru didn't reply, Kagome sighed. "At least it's Sunday. The last time I woke up with a man, it was a Monday."  
  
"Hm." Sesshoumaru sat up, and was immediately rubbing his temples. He groaned. "I haven't had a hangover in months."  
  
"I know! What the hell did they put in that wine?!" Kagome sat up beside him.  
  
Their pant legs were soaked, and they were both wiping sand off of their faces.  
  
Kagome ran her tongue over he teeth. "Mmm. . . I need a toothbrush."  
  
Sesshoumaru was silent. She couldn't see his face. Slowly, he shook his head, and when he turned to her, he was smirking. The look on his face was one of bewilderment.  
  
"What?" she asked, a little worried.  
  
His smirk grew a little. "Nothing," he said, getting up, then offering her a hand.  
  
When Kagome reached his side, they stood there, close together for a moment, and Kagome smiled up at him. "You realize we *have* to be friends now that we slept together on a beach, right?"  
  
He laughed a little, and, wait - did he blush? "Yeah," he replied.  
  
She looked at him for a moment, and he looked back at her, until she grabbed his hand and pulled him back up the beach.  
  
He followed, and when they passed the little restaurant, a waiter flagged them down. He told them to wait, and then disappeared into the white building. When he came back out, he had Sesshoumaru's coat, and Kagome's purse and jacket.  
  
The waiter smiled at them knowingly as they thanked him, and Kagome blushed.  
  
She and Sesshoumaru wiped the sand off themselves the best they could, and then got in the car for the drive back.  
  
They talked the entire way to Kagome's apartment, about small things, the movie, Rin, and such, and when they reached her building, Kagome looked at him and smiled. "Hmm. . . What time is it?"  
  
"About 8:30."  
  
"Good. Miroku will still be asleep. Hey. . ."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Sango and Miroku's engagement party is Wednesday. Wanna come with me?"  
  
"I don't really know them. . . "  
  
"That doesn't matter! 'The more, the merrier,' we always say! And besides. . . you'll get a chance to show Sango you're not really a jerk."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes crinkled sweetly, and he smiled a little. "All right. I'll go."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Good. I had fun last night. Well, the headache was worth it, anyway."  
  
"Yeah. Bye."  
  
"See ya. Call me."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and waved as he pulled away. Kagome stood for a moment and smiled contentedly, her jacket hung over her arm and her purse on her shoulder. With a flip of her hair, she turned around and went inside.  
  
It was only when she got inside that her major mistake hit her.  
  
She had just invited Sesshoumaru to the engagement party. . . a party that InuYasha was going to be at, as well.  
  
"Boy," she grumbled, "I've sure fixed myself up, this time."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru reached his own home about fifteen minutes later, and was ready to get a shower and go back to sleep, when the phone rang.  
  
"Tokunawa."  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Where are you? We were supposed to meet at 7:30 so we could start getting Rin's things over to your place! Where have you been?!"  
  
"Oh! Kikyou, I'm sor-"  
  
"I should've met my new author a half hour ago! I told you - this new book is important to me!"  
  
"Kikyou, I'm sorry. I'll be right over, just wait there, I won't be long."  
  
Sesshoumaru threw his coat over the back of the couch and rushed right back out the door again.  
  
When he reached Kikyou's apartment, she was waiting outside, with Rin.  
  
Rin immediately jumped to him and hugged him around his legs. "Good Morning, Daddy! Why are you all sandy?"  
  
Kikyou shot him a bemused look, and handed him Rin's school bag. "She'll help you get everything inside. And she's right - you have sand all over your face. . . "  
  
"It's nothing." he said shortly. "Rin? Are you ready to move in with me?"  
  
"Yes, yes! Let's go!" Rin jumped up and down and ran back into the apartment.  
  
"Kikyou?" Sesshoumaru knew he was going to give himself away, but his headache was splitting. "Do you have an aspirin?" he asked as she turned to leave.  
  
She shot him the bemused expression again, and snorted. "You don't have a hangover, do you?"  
  
He glared at her. "No."  
  
"That explains the sand," she said, totally unconvinced. "Here." she gave him an aspirin from out of her purse. "See ya."  
  
Sesshoumaru stared at her departing figure, and ran a hand through his hair. He was making a face at the sound of sand sprinkling from his hair and onto his shoulder when Rin reappeared.  
  
"Daddy! Come *on*!"  
  
"I'm coming, Rin."  
  
He got her things; suitcases and a large dollhouse, and Kikyou had told him ahead of time to leave the mattress and bedframe when he offered to buy Rin a new one.  
  
When they were settled and in the car, he buckled Rin up, and she swung her feet happily beside him, smiling and humming to herself.  
  
"Ready to go?"  
  
"Just go, Daddy!"  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked and pulled off, and "Don't Look Back" by Boston was playing on the radio. When they reached a stoplight, Sesshoumaru reached his hand out to the radio dial. "I'm sorry Rin; you probably don't want to listen to this old geezer music," he joked.  
  
"Leave it, leave it! I like it!"  
  
Sesshoumaru shrugged and put his hand back down. "Okay."  
  
"This is a very old song, isn't it?"  
  
Sesshoumaru couldn't help but laugh. "Yes. It came out in 1978, when I was four years old."  
  
With his eyes on the road, he couldn't see it, but if he knew Rin, her eyes were the size of quarters. Her voice verified his guess. "Wow. . . that was a very long time ago."  
  
"Twenty-five years."  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"I know, prehistoric, huh?"  
  
He took a glance over at Rin, and she was nodding her head. He had to laugh again.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was all clean, now, and was relaxing on the couch when Miroku stumbled into the living room around 9:30.  
  
"Morning, Beautiful." she teased. His hair was a complete disaster, but he looked cute, like a little boy. All he was missing was a teddy bear.  
  
"Shut up." He rubbed his eyes, then yawned and looked over at her. "What are you doing up? And dressed? On a Sunday? Did you even come home last night?"  
  
"You sure ask a lot of questions for someone who's half-asleep. No, I didn't come home last night. Sesshoumaru and I got drunk and fell asleep on a beach."  
  
Miroku glared at her. "You don't have to be sarcastic, it's just a simple question."  
  
"I'm not being sarcastic." Dead serious.  
  
Silence. "You're kidding me, right?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Any evidence that Miroku had been half asleep now vanished. "What?! Let me get this straight - you both got drunk -"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"And fell asleep on a beach? "  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why on earth did you do that?"  
  
"We were drunk, Miroku," she said flatly.  
  
He eyed her as if he were afraid. "That's not like you, Kagome."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Well, *I* thought it was funny."  
  
He shrugged a little and headed into the kitchen, "Did you at least have good time?"  
  
Kagome sighed dreamily. ". . . yeah."  
  
Miroku stopped dead in the middle of opening the refrigerator. "Uh-oh."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Sounds like you've got it bad."  
  
"No, I don't! Sesshoumaru may be hot, but he's not for me."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"He's too perfect. And besides, he's got a kid. . . "  
  
"So? You love kids."  
  
"Yeah, but he's this big-time editor, and I'm just a fresh-out-of-high- school little girl. We're just friends, and I can't see it turning into anything more."  
  
By this time, Miroku was joining her with a glass of orange juice. "You may be surprised. "he told her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she asked, exasperated.  
  
"Why did he ask you to lunch yesterday?"  
  
Kagome blushed a little, and looked at her roommate. "He told me. . . well, he wanted to celebrate because he was just granted custody of his daughter. And he told me that I'm the only person he knows that would care."  
  
"He must not know very many people."  
  
"No, he doesn't. Besides his ex-wife and his assistant editor, who were never his friends to begin with, and his brother, who he hates, and maybe some business people, but that's just business. . . and then there's me and his daughter. Wow. . . I guess I really am the only one who cares. Aw. . . " something in Kagome's chest twisted when she figured it out.  
  
"Wouldn't have guessed he has a kid." Miroku took a sip of his orange juice.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"But you know something," he said next, lowering his glass, "now that I think about it, I could see him with a kid. . . there's something kind about him, I could tell yesterday when we met. He even congratulated me on the engagement!"  
  
Kagome gasped. "The engagement! Oh. . . " she groaned.  
  
"What? What about it?"  
  
"I. . . kind of invited him to the engagement party. . . "  
  
"That's fine with me. The more the merrier!"  
  
"No, not the merrier."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"InuYasha."  
  
"Holy crap."  
  
"See?"  
  
"Well, I guess there's only one thing to do, then."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Keep them away from each other."  
  
"It won't work."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're both hotheaded. . . but I guess it would definitely be worth a try."  
  
Miroku nodded his agreement.  
  
"I don't want the party to be ruined." Kagome said.  
  
"It won't be," Miroku answered confidently. "If I'm right about Sesshoumaru, he can keep himself calm and not make a scene. It's just InuYasha we'll have to worry about."  
  
"Speaking of InuYasha. . . " Kagome was curious about something. "Has he talked to you at all about anything?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well. . . me? I haven't been listening to him at all lately, and. . . well, I guess I'm starting to feel kind of guilty. It's not like I hate him. . . I'm just upset with him. Oh, no. . . and then there's the party. Gah! Everything's gonna be so awkward!"  
  
"Don't worry, Kagome. You know what? I'm gonna help you. I owe it to you."  
  
"You owe it to me?"  
  
"Yes. If you hadn't talked to Sango that day, there wouldn't even be a party."  
  
Kagome smiled at him through her frustration. "Thanks. Yeah, I guess you're right."  
  
"We'll figure everything out," her roommate reassured her. "And the party will not be ruined. I will see to that personally."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hey, guys! Hope you enjoyed the Chappie! Now, while you're waiting on Ch. 15, go check out this fic:  
  
"Just This Once" by Elementsofmine  
  
Great and worth the read! Bug her so she'll update!  
  
Oh, and THANK YOU SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed chapter 13! I've never gotten 36 messages in a day, before. . . o.O 


	15. The Engagement Party

Chapter 15 The Engagement Party  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and checked herself one last time in the mirror. She grabbed her purse, and headed out the door.  
  
She was still thinking of ways to keep Sesshoumaru from seeing InuYasha when she picked him up.  
  
Seeing Sesshoumaru again made her stomach go in knots, as if it wasn't in enough knots already. He looked so nice, and sophisticated. . . she felt so plain next to him. She continued to feel nervous until he said hello.  
  
"Hey!" she said happily, trying to sound like everything was fine, like she didn't have a hopeless crush on him.  
  
"You look nice," he told her.  
  
"Thanks." she answered, blushing. "You, too." Deep blush.  
  
The night was like any other night in the city, only more magical because she was with Sesshoumaru. The sky was clear, and the moon was out, and as they drove down the block to the hotel where the engagement party was being held, the lights on the buildings were bright and enchanted. "They Can't Take That Away From Me" was playing softly on the radio, relaxing Kagome even further, and she nearly forgot about the trouble she was heading into .  
  
They pulled up to the nice hotel, and there was even valet parking. She and Sesshoumaru went inside and found the party on the sixth floor. The walls of the large room were painted a golden color, and the draperies hanging in the exit to the balcony were a deep red, as were the table cloths, and everything else. Large golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling and wine was being served by caterers. 'Sango's parents sure have a lot of money,' Kagome thought to herself. (It is tradition for the Father of the Bride to pay for everything when his daughter gets married). 'I'm surprised Sango isn't spoiled rotten,' Kagome mused. 'She grew up like this, but was elated with the slightly-cheaper ring she received from Miroku. She's a great girl. Her parents raised her right.'  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku waved them over to himself and Sango. They were standing together, looking as cute as ever. Sango was showing off her ring by placing her left hand on Miroku's shoulder so her fingers visibly draped there, and you could see the plain but very real diamond glinting happily on her ring finger.  
  
"Konbanwa!" Kagome told them happily. She hugged them both, then re- introduced Sesshoumaru.  
  
Miroku nodded to him, but for Sango, Sesshoumaru shook her hand. "Kagome tells me that we've met before, just under poor circumstances. I apologize for anything I may have said offend you on our first meeting. Do I get another first impression?" he half-joked.  
  
Sango beamed. "Yes, it's all right! Don't worry about it!" She shook his hand in return, and they laughed at the situation.  
  
Miroku took Kagome to the side. "InuYasha isn't here, yet, so we still have time. Have you thought of anything?"  
  
"No," Kagome groaned.  
  
"Well, I did think of something, but -"  
  
"'But' is never good -"  
  
"- it's a little drastic."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened a little. "What is it?" she asked flatly.  
  
"Well, this is a hotel. . . maybe you and Sesshoumaru could slip away from the party early, and you know. . . get a room?"  
  
"No! No! I will not do that! You're just going to have to think of something else! I refuse to embarrass myself like that!"  
  
"All right, all right! So we're back to square one, then. . . I guess we'll just have to keep a lookout for each other. . . um, I'll keep InuYasha on the balcony for a while. . . " he sighed. "You know their seeing one another is inevitable, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah," she groaned again. "I'll do what I can so the party isn't ruined."  
  
"Think we should just tell them both that their brother is here?"  
  
"Half-brother."  
  
"Whatever. Do you think we should?"  
  
"Uh. . . I dunno. . . Let's just try. . . for a little while?"  
  
"All right. . . " Miroku then looked somewhere to the entrance behind Kagome. "Uh-oh. Here goes."  
  
She turned around to look through the crowd of people, and there was InuYasha, looking very sexy in just a black dress shirt and black pants. Kagome bit her lip as a little bit of what she felt before returned; a sexual attraction to InuYasha, and a sadness for their current lack of friendship. She watched as Miroku ran to greet him and pull him out onto the balcony to "look for Sango."  
  
There was a tap on her shoulder, and Kagome turned around to face Sesshoumaru. She smiled at him immediately, and even forgot about InuYasha, for a split second. "Want some wine?" he asked, smirking.  
  
She just smiled and blushed. "Yeah. . . I'll be needing some," she added under her breath.  
  
"What was that? I couldn't hear you -"  
  
"Nothing! It was nothing! Why don't I come with you? I'm bored. Sango told me she was going to bring me to meet her parents, but she hasn't - "  
  
"Kagome-chan!" It was Miroku's mother, and who Kagome considered her second- mother.  
  
"Rosa! Rosa, how are you?!" she asked, hugging the older woman happily.  
  
"It's been so long!" Rosa exclaimed, pulling away. "How are you, Kagome? How is that novel of yours coming along?"  
  
"Actually," Kagome said sheepishly, thumbing Sesshoumaru behind her, "this is my editor. My novel's being published!"  
  
"Oh! Well, then, congratulations!"  
  
"Rosa, this is Tokunawa Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, this is Mazuhara Rosa - uh-oh. . "  
  
"What is it, dear?" Rosa asked her, concerned. Sesshoumaru shot her a confused look.  
  
InuYasha was coming back inside, heading for the punch bowl. Kagome looked to the balcony and saw Miroku waving at her from the entrance. She made a questioning face, and he shrugged. "Uh - look!" she said, trying to cover up,"There's Miroku!"  
  
"Oh, good!" Rosa exclaimed. "I've been looking for him everywhere!"  
  
"Let's go outside!" Kagome exclaimed, grabbing Sesshoumaru's arm and tugging him over.  
  
The trio joined Miroku. Kagome unconsciously kept her grip on Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
"Mom!" Miroku said, hugging her, then playfully squeezing her. She swatted at him, and they laughed. "Uh," he said, throwing a look at Kagome, "Sango's over there with her parents, Kagome. I was just going to go get us some wine. I'll be right back!"  
  
Rosa spotted Sango and headed off to greet her new in-laws-to-be, and Kagome went to follow. When she tried to pull Sesshoumaru with her, he resisted, and she stopped and looked at him. "Come on."  
  
"Kagome," he said carefully, loosening her grip on his arm, "is there something wrong?"  
  
"Wrong? No! Nothing's wrong! What makes you. . . think that. . . " her question faded out when she found him looking into her eyes. He smiled kindly. "You've had a death-grip on my arm for the past five minutes. Something's wrong."  
  
Kagome sighed. She couldn't lie to him anymore. She pulled him over to a secluded corner of the large balcony. "Okay, you're right. There is something wrong. . . InuYasha's here."  
  
He looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows drawn together. Then he looked at his shoes and inhaled. "Is he?"  
  
"Yeah. . . look, uh. . . I know how you guys get when you're around each other, and. . . he doesn't know you're here, so. . . try to keep away from him, ne?"  
  
"That won't be a problem," he said a little flatly. "Kagome?"  
  
She swallowed nervously. "Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you bring me to this party if you knew he would be here?"  
  
"I. . . I wasn't thinking about it when I asked you. . . I'm sorry."  
  
He wasn't happy; she could tell.  
  
He sighed. "I can keep my temper under control. . . but if he sees me here, *with you*, I can't guarantee you he won't make a scene."  
  
She placed a hand on his arm. "I'm sorry, I should've thought about it. I know you hate being around him. . . I just had so much fun with you Saturday, I thought it'd be nice to do something again."  
  
He didn't reply, but instead looked sullenly at the air between them.  
  
"Guess I could've thought of something better, huh?"  
  
He agreed by raising an eyebrow.  
  
She bit her lip. "Do you want to leave?"  
  
"I don't wish to be rude, but, yes."  
  
"Okay." Weakly. "I'll drive you home."  
  
"No, you don't have to leave. I'll get a cab."  
  
"You're not mad at me, are you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, and he sighed. "I. . . no. It's okay, Kagome. Good night."  
  
"Good night."  
  
He surprised her suddenly by leaning forward and kissing her on the cheek. It was quick, and gone in a flash, and before she knew it, she was staring at his back as he walked off of the balcony and back into the main room.  
  
"That didn't go well," she groaned, utterly embarrassed.  
  
Something black and white caught her eye to her right, and she saw InuYasha standing there, looking at her with a displeased expression. His hands were in his pockets, and he sauntered over.  
  
She turned away from him to look off at the other buildings surrounding them, and down at the cars passing by busily on the street.  
  
"I'm gonna pretend I didn't see that." came his voice behind her.  
  
She didn't say anything. He leaned backwards on the railing beside her and crossed his arms. "So I'm getting the silent treatment, now?"  
  
She looked down.  
  
"I apologized. And I'm still sorry. What more do I have to do, Kagome?"  
  
Se felt a twinge in her chest, and she decided to look up at him. She tried a small smile, but it faltered slightly. "Nothing," she replied. "Don't worry about it anymore."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you. I regret ever doing it. I'm just a jerk, I guess."  
  
"Damn right." she said with a hint of playfulness.  
  
He bit his lower lip to hide a smile. "So you, uh, brought Sesshoumaru with you."  
  
"Yeah, but he's leaving at the moment," she said, spotting Sesshoumaru's figure hailing a cab down on the street.  
  
"What'd ya do to piss him off?"  
  
"I invited him here."  
  
"Ah. . . right. Why'd you go and do that?" His voice was light, teasing.  
  
"Because we're friends," she replied honestly, still watching Sesshoumaru's figure below.  
  
"Wow. You're friends? That would make you his first friend. . ." he pretended to think a moment, "ever."  
  
"Yeah, well, there's a first time for everything."  
  
InuYasha frowned. "Guess so." He was quiet a moment. "I was hoping we could still be friends."  
  
"Define 'friends,'" Kagome said carefully.  
  
"Good friends? People who call each other on the phone, and have conversations, and do things together?"  
  
"Are you asking or telling?"  
  
"Both?"  
  
She smiled. "All right, InuYasha."  
  
"Kagome! Are you gonna come meet my parents or not?!" Sango called to her from somewhere, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"Coming!" Kagome replied, then quietly left InuYasha at the railing to go join Sango.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
After she met Sango's parents, Miroku pulled Kagome aside. "Where's Sesshoumaru? What happened?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "He left. I told him InuYasha was here, and he left."  
  
"So he's mad at you?"  
  
"He said he wasn't. . . " she touched her cheek, remembering his kiss. "He. . . well, he kissed me on the cheek, too. . . I guess he can't be that mad. InuYasha saw him do it.. . ."  
  
Miroku gave her a confused expression. "He saw him kiss you?"  
  
"Yeah, but he chose to ignore it. . . " she sighed. "I don't know, Miroku. They both confuse me. I don't want to try to figure them out, anymore. It's too much work."  
  
"I did see you talking to InuYasha. Are you guys on good terms, now?"  
  
"I guess so." she told him, shrugging. "Yeah."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru hailed down a cab, and climbed in. He hadn't really wanted to leave the party, but for Miroku and Sango's sake, he decided to leave so there wouldn't be a scene. And Kagome. . . he wasn't angry at her; he *couldn't* be angry at her. . . he wasn't sure what he felt. . . he just wished she had never invited him to that party. He knew she had good intentions; it had just been a mistake. But being around his brother depressed him, and another reason he left was so Kagome wouldn't have to see him that way. He prayed that his parting kiss reassured her that he understood.  
  
Still, though. . . he wanted to make sure she knew he wasn't angry. He wanted to do something for her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next night, Sesshoumaru was cooking, and Rin was setting the table at dinner time. Rin had stayed with a baby-sitter the night before, and was talking about her animatedly.  
  
"She was so boring! She wouldn't even play games with me, she just wanted me to go to sleep!" Rin complained further, precariously putting the dinner plates on the table. They seemed to be a little too heavy for her tiny hands.  
  
"Careful, Rin," Sesshoumaru told her.  
  
"I am!" she argued.  
  
Sesshoumaru just smirked and shook his head, and continued to stir the spaghetti sauce.  
  
"Forks!" she said, pushing at his hip so he would move from in front of the silverware drawer.  
  
He moved aside and she hummed to herself busily, grabbing two forks.  
  
"Don't forget the spoons," he told her.  
  
She gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Spoons make the spaghetti easier wrap around your fork," he explained.  
  
She raised her little eyebrows skeptically and grabbed to large spoons.  
  
After she set the napkins and silverware down, she stood back to look at her work. She straightened one napkin. She then straightened a fork. Sesshoumaru watched her with amusement as she frowned. "What is it? The table looks good."  
  
"It looks. . . empty." Sadly.  
  
"Empty?"  
  
"Let's invite someone to eat with us!"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Call somebody! Who was that pretty lady you were eating lunch with the other week?"  
  
"Pretty la -- when you went on your field trip?"  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"You want me to invite Kagome to eat with us?"  
  
"Yes! What's her name?"  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Kagome! Yes, invite her!"  
  
"Okay, we'll ask Kagome to come eat with us. That is, if she's not busy."  
  
Rin sat down in her seat at the table. "Who is Kagome, daddy?"  
  
"She's a writer. I'm her editor, and we're having her novel published."  
  
"Is she nice?"  
  
"Yes. . . she's very nice. . . "  
  
"She's pretty."  
  
"She's very pretty."  
  
"Do you like her, daddy?"  
  
"Of course I do. We're friends."  
  
"NO, I mean, do you *like* her?"  
  
"Rin!"  
  
Rin covered her mouth and giggled.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Sesshoumaru asked, smiling suspiciously as he wiped some sauce off his hands and retrieved the phone.  
  
"Because." Rin answered.  
  
"Because," Sesshoumaru muttered to himself as he dialed Kagome's number.  
  
The dial tone switched to a ring, and after two rings, Kagome's voice answered. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Kagome."  
  
"Sesshoumaru. . . hey."  
  
"Rin and I would like to know if you will join us for dinner." He looked over at Rin, and she smiled, excited.  
  
"I would love to. . . " she sounded surprised.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No." she laughed a little. "I thought you were mad at me. . . about the party, you know. . . "  
  
"I told you I'm not. " he said in a soft tone. "Don't worry about it. I didn't leave because I was angry, I left so there wouldn't be a scene."  
  
He could almost hear her smile. "Okay. What time should I be there?"  
  
"A soon as you can. It's almost ready."  
  
"What's on the menu?"  
  
"An elegant Italian dish. . . "  
  
"Oooh. . . "  
  
"Spaghetti."  
  
"Ha! Sounds great. I'll be there." She disconnected, and Sesshoumaru looked at Rin. "She's coming."  
  
"Yay! I've gotta show her my doll house! I've gotta show her my whole room!"  
  
"Go easy on her, Rin. . . "  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! Hope you liked it!  
  
I just wanted to thank everyone who's been reviewing. I have over 100 reviews for "Finding Happiness," now! I guess I'm just surprised that so many people think it's so wonderful! You guys have been so patient and supportive, and the story's been moving so smoothly; I don't think I could've done it without you guys! Love ya!  
  
Honey Bee  
  
Ch.16 coming very soon! Let's dance! ^-^ ^-^ 


	16. Dinner With The Tokunawas

**lyrics here**  
  
Chapter 16 Dinner With The Tokunawa's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome knocked on Sesshoumaru's front door twenty minutes after he called.  
  
When the door opened, the little girl from a week before peered up at her, smiling happily. "You're Kagome!"  
  
Kagome smiled. "And you must be Rin!"  
  
"Come in, come in! Dinner's ready!"  
  
Kagome stepped inside the house. It was large, with wood flooring and white leather furniture. There was a fireplace; and a hallway that lead down into other rooms. Kagome followed Rin from the foyer to the kitchen. There were new appliances made with stainless steel, and natural wood furnishings. Sesshoumaru was at the stove, putting the food on three plates.  
  
"She's here!" Rin exclaimed when they entered the kitchen.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked up and smiled. "Hey."  
  
Kagome smiled back. "Hey."  
  
Rin tugged her arm. "Come sit down, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome obeyed and followed Rin to a seat at the table. "Sit here!" Rin pointed to a chair and sat at the end of the table, so Sesshoumaru would be across from Kagome.  
  
"Rin, do you want to come get the plates?" Sesshoumaru asked from the stove.  
  
"Yes!" the little girl got up and ran over to her father to get a plate from him. It was full, and a little heavy, and she took careful steps to the table so she wouldn't drop it. She reached Kagome and held the plate up in both hands. "This is yours!"  
  
"Thank you," Kagome told her, taking the plate from her.  
  
"You're welcome!"  
  
Sesshoumaru came over with plates for himself and Rin, and Kagome noticed with a smile how Sesshoumaru had already cut Rin's spaghetti into smaller pieces so she wouldn't choke on them.  
  
"Let's eat!" Rin said happily when everyone was seated.  
  
"I hope we didn't catch you off guard," Sesshoumaru said to Kagome as Rin quietly observed them with a mouth full of spaghetti.  
  
"Not at all. Actually I was trying to think of something for dinner when you called. Miroku was out with Sango, so. . ."  
  
"How did the rest of the party go?"  
  
"Smoothly. Hey, this is really good."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Rin spoke up. "What party?"  
  
"My friends Miroku and Sango are getting married."  
  
"They had a party because they're getting married?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Is she gonna wear a big white dress?"  
  
"Uh-huh, and they're gonna say 'I do,' and have a big cake."  
  
"Wow! Have you ever been married?"  
  
Kagome blushed a little. "No, I haven't."  
  
"Do you want to get married?"  
  
"Someday."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Okay, Rin," Sesshoumaru cut in lightly. He looked at Kagome. "I think she makes a point of getting to know everyone she meets thoroughly."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"I'm six!" Rin exclaimed proudly.  
  
"Oh, you're all grown up, huh?" Kagome asked her.  
  
"Yes! And I'm in the first grade!"  
  
"Well! Do you like school?"  
  
"I love it!"  
  
"I don't mean to brag on her, but she does very well in school," Sesshoumaru added. "Her teacher says she has the highest grade in her class."  
  
Rin beamed.  
  
Kagome smiled. "That's wonderful, Rin! You must be very smart!"  
  
Rin didn't say anything, but instead blushed a little and smiled happily.  
  
The rest of dinner passed by seemingly quickly, with Rin piping up every few seconds to ask Kagome some random question, and Sesshoumaru adding comments of his own throughout their discussions. When Rin saw that Kagome's plate was empty, she exclaimed, "Would you like to come see my room, Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, I would, very much."  
  
"Come on!" Rin said excitedly as she ran ahead into her room.  
  
Kagome threw a quick glance at Sesshoumaru, who was clearing the table. "Need any help?"  
  
"No, go ahead. She won't let you rest until you've seen her dollhouse."  
  
Kagome smirked and found Rin's room. Her eyes wandered over the walls with delight as she saw a twin-sized bed with a pink bedspread, white furniture, and all kinds of stuffed animals all over the place. There were still boxes from when she moved in, and they contained books of all kinds. There was a table just large enough for a six year old and a teddy bear in the middle of the room, and on it was a tea set for imaginary tea parties. Rin stood beside it. "Come see my dollhouse!"  
  
Kagome followed Rin to a corner of the room beside the closet, and Rin pointed to a large dollhouse that came up to her waist. She opened it up, and on the inside was a kitchen, the master bedroom, the guest bedroom, the living room, bathroom, and there was even a back yard attached. "Impressive," Kagome said, raising her eyebrows. She crouched down beside Rin.  
  
"Daddy got it for me for my birthday."  
  
Touched, Kagome smiled. "You must like it a lot."  
  
Rin nodded. Then she whispered. "Can I tell you a secret?"  
  
Kagome nodded seriously.  
  
Rin cupped a hand around her mouth and leaned forward. "Daddy says, he thinks you're very nice, and very pretty."  
  
Kagome couldn't help herself. She threw her head back, and laughed. "Did he say that?"  
  
Rin beamed. "Uh-huh."  
  
Kagome hugged Rin to her, laughing. "You're wonderful, Rin!"  
  
Rin hugged her back. "Thank you. I like you, too."  
  
Sesshoumaru appeared in the doorway. "Rin, bedtime."  
  
Rin made a face. "Awwwwww. . . but Kagome's here."  
  
"That doesn't matter. Get ready for bed." He was smiling a little, and his tone was light.  
  
Rin looked at Kagome and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Sesshoumaru said sharply, with a joking tone.  
  
Rin giggled and ran to him, hugging him around his knees. Kagome stood from her crouched position on the floor and looked at Rin. "Thank you for showing me your room. It's very nice."  
  
Kagome followed Sesshoumaru out the door to let Rin get changed into her pajamas. "So what did you think of the grand tour?" he asked her.  
  
Kagome smiled. "It was very educational."  
  
Sesshoumaru shot her a curious look, but it disappeared quickly.  
  
Rin appeared a minute later, dressed in light blue pajamas. "Good night, Kagome!"  
  
"Good night Rin. Sweet dreams." Kagome said pleasantly. Rin ran up to her and hugged her knees.  
  
Rin ran into her room without a backward glance, expecting Sesshoumaru to follow.  
  
"Wait here." he told Kagome.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Rin climbed into bed, and Sesshoumaru turned her light out, and went over to tuck her in.  
  
As he was pulling the sheets up to her chin, he heard her tiny voice. "Daddy?"  
  
"Yes, Rin?"  
  
"Can Kagome come over again?"  
  
"We'll see."  
  
Quietly. "I like her."  
  
"Good night, Rin."  
  
"Night."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and quietly left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome looked up from her seat on the couch as Sesshoumaru reentered the living room. "Everything go okay?" she asked him "No monsters in the closet?"  
  
He smirked. "Monsters? No. . . " he joined her, putting an arm up on the back of the couch behind her. "If there was a monster in her closet, she'd make friends with it."  
  
Kagome laughed. "She's brave. I used to get so scared. Only, it was my mom that was chasing the monsters away."  
  
Carefully. "Your father. . . "  
  
"He died. Before I was born." she said it with a little sadness, but she was used to being asked about him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I know how you feel. I lost my mother, a few years ago."  
  
"Your moth - InuYasha never said anything about -- "  
  
"That's because he doesn't know. . . He never knew her, I. . . doubt he'd care."  
  
"Tell me about her."  
  
The surprise from her request was apparent on his features. Kagome figured no one ever wanted to know about her. "Well. . . " he began, "she raised me. She was very beautiful. . . she worked very hard to support me. I was always grateful for her. She would come in so late at night, but she would always come see me before she went to bed. She thought I was asleep, but I knew she was there. I've always hated my father for leaving her. . . I never understood what was wrong with her. She was a good mother."  
  
Kagome was silent for a moment. "So your mother raised you, too."  
  
He gave a small, sad smile.  
  
"My mother is such a simple woman," Kagome told him. "She raised me, and my brother (with the help of my Granpa). She knew every little thing about me and my brother, and without her, I don't think any of us would've been happy. I hope one day I'm at least half the mother she was."  
  
"I think you will be."  
  
She looked up at him with surprise. "Thanks. . . "  
  
"I can tell, just by the way you were with Rin tonight. She just told me herself that she likes you. "  
  
"Really? She's such a sweet girl. It looks like you've been a good father to her."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't say anything, but instead looked at Kagome, suddenly appearing closer to Kagome than he seemed to have been when they were talking. . . The moment became still, very still and very quiet. But this scared Kagome. Her mind began to work rapidly. What if it wouldn't work with Sesshoumaru, either? What if she just ended up screwing it up like she did with Kouga and InuYasha? She couldn't do that to Sesshoumaru and Rin. . . she just seemed to be bad for any boyfriend. She turned away from him suddenly, and couldn't stop a blush from reaching her cheeks. Friends. . . she just wanted to be friends with Sesshoumaru. . . no getting Rin's hopes up, or his. If they could just be friends, then things wouldn't get messy.  
  
Sesshoumaru snapped her out of her thoughts. "Would you like some wine?"  
  
"Uh, sure," Kagome said, sounding to herself like an idiot. Insecurity returned, and she again was wondering how a man like Sesshoumaru could ever be interested in the likes of her. What did they have in common, anyway? Kagome made a mental list, expecting it to be short. 'We both like literature. . . we both like kids. . . we both like wine. . . the beach. . . we were both brought up by are mothers. . . we both have a brother. . . we both have fun when we're together. . . ' the list of things in common started to turn into some other list. 'He knows my taste in dresses. . . he listens to me when I'm talking. . . he treats me like an adult. . . he respects me. . . my god. . . he's too perfect. . . '  
  
" -- agome? Kagome?"  
  
She looked up and realized that Sesshoumaru was standing in front of her, handing her a glass of wine. "Oh! Thank you! I'm sorry, I spaced out a little. . ."  
  
He just gave her a bemused look and sat back down beside her.  
  
She couldn't look at him. She was afraid that if she did, he would be able to see everything that was going on inside her head. . . what if he didn't feel the same way? 'Rin said he thinks you're pretty. . . ' Kagome scoffed mentally. 'Pretty. . . No, he definitely just thinks of me as a friend.'  
  
"Is something wrong, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at him, and he was close. His beautiful golden eyes were looking into hers, searching for any trouble. Kagome was aware that she was wearing a frightened expression. She *was* frightened.  
  
She turned away and took something of a swig of her wine, chocked on it, and coughed lightly.  
  
Sesshoumaru was smirking at her, and he put a hand on her back. "You okay?"  
  
Kagome nodded, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, blushing terribly with embarrassment. Why was she so flustered? He was just sitting by her. He just had his hand on her back. It's not like the physical contact was driving her crazy, or anything. . . But damn it, she admitted to herself. . . it was.  
  
She looked back up at him, her eyes a little too wide. The moment stretched out again, and this time, Sesshoumaru moved forward, his lips anxious to meet hers. . .  
  
But she pulled away. He looked at her curiously. "I'm sorry." she apologized. She set the glass of wine down on the coffee table with a *clunk* and got up, grabbed her purse, and fumbled around with the tangled strap for a minute. Sesshoumaru was right at her side. "I should go. . . It's getting late, and there's work tomorrow. . . "  
  
"I'm sorry." his voice was sorrowful and soft.  
  
She looked up at him. "Don't be." she whispered, then left, cursing herself all the way to the car.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
**You go to my head**  
  
Kagome drove and drove, until she reached the park. These new feelings too much for her.  
  
**And you linger like a haunting refrain**  
  
She got out and ran to a bench. She tried, but she couldn't get the shaking of her hands to stop, or her cheeks to stop blushing. His golden eyes where burned into the back of her eyelids.  
  
**And I find you spinning round in my brain like the bubbles in a glass of champagne**  
  
She sat down, her head in her hands. Had it been a stupid idea to pull away? What would've happened if they would've kissed? She noted grimly that she was just now starting to feel a buzz from the wine. . . or maybe it was from him. . .  
  
**You go to my head like a sip of sparkling Burgundy brew**  
  
She would not cry, she thought drunkenly.  
  
**And I find the very mention of you like the kicker in a julep or two**  
  
'Is he thinking about me? Is he regretting trying to kiss me? Did he really want to?'  
  
**The thrill of the thought that you might give a thought to my plea casts a spell over me**  
  
'It'll never work. He's too perfect for you. He deserves so much more than someone like you. Someone beautiful, and sophisticated. . .'  
  
**Still I say to myself "Get a hold of yourself. Can't you see that it never can be?"**  
  
His face was still there in her drunken mind. 'God. . . am I in love? Would I be able to say I love him?' He was so handsome. . .  
  
**You go to my head With a smile that makes my temperature rise**  
  
'Everything is so wonderful with him. . .'  
  
**Like a summer with a thousand Julys**  
  
'But I've got no place in his future when it comes to love. . . look a me. . . young, post-highschool. . . immature. . .' Kagome groaned loudly. 'I'm taking this too seriously. . .'  
  
**Though I'm certain that this heart of mine Hasn't a ghost of a chance In this crazy romance**  
  
'Damn you, Sesshoumaru. Why did you have to give me wine? Why did you make me fall in love with you?'  
  
**You go to my head. . . You go to my head. . . **  
  
She glanced up and realized that she was at the same place where she broke up with Kouga. She broke his heart. . . then she went to InuYasha. . . then she broke his heart. . . she couldn't do it to him. . . Sesshoumaru meant too much to her. . . She would not break his heart, too.  
  
But what Kagome didn't realize was, she was breaking his heart. And she was breaking her own even more.  
  
**You go to my head. . .**  
  
**Version of "You Go To My Head" by Rod Stewart, from his new album "It Had To Be You: The Great American Songbook" **  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Hi. I was going to run and hide, because I know you guys REALLY REALLY hate me right now. . . But hey, isn't it alway better when they get together after some angst? You all need your share, now. I haven't been angsty enough, lately. I know I'm evil. But really, writing this chapter hurt me as much as it hurt you. *sniffle* I apologize. But really, it was necessary. -_-  
  
Hope you liked the song. It fits so well! Sorry if it was confusing to read. . . FFN hates me, for some reason, and it won't let me italicize my words. Or put them in bold. Or underline them. *grumbles angrily* 


	17. Don't Be

Chapter 17 Don't Be  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
'Don't be.'  
  
Her words played over in Sesshoumaru's mind, and they confused him.  
  
Kagome told him not to be sorry. What had she meant by that? It was all too confusing. He couldn't really understand why she'd turned away, either. . . he thought she had wanted to kiss him. He felt a little hurt, and he was also scared he'd made some huge mistake. What would working with her be like now? They still had to see each other, and truthfully, he wanted Kagome to be around for a long time. Would she act strange? Were they still friends?  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly back over to the couch and stared at her abandoned wine glass. Her lipstick was still on the rim. And why was he noticing all of this? Why did she suddenly seem important to have around? Was he. . . ? No. . . not this soon. And why get his hopes up? She turned him down, anyway.  
  
But still, he was sad. He was too confused by her words to feel rejected, though. . . "Don't be. . . " it was almost as if, she had wanted to kiss him, but something was holding her back. . . no. . . some*one*.  
  
InuYasha, perhaps?  
  
Maybe she was just confused, herself. After all, it hadn't been that long since she and InuYasha ended what they'd had. . . Was she still getting over him, perhaps? Women did take sex very seriously. Not that Sesshoumaru disagreed. Sex could get you into a lot of trouble. But InuYasha didn't seem to think so. Even out of anger, how could the baka had ever implied that Kagome was some sort of. . .  
  
Well, because he was a baka.  
  
She was too good for the boy, anyhow, and Sesshoumaru hoped she realized it.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped thinking about her needs, for a moment, and began to look at his own. What did he need from her? Nothing. . .  
  
. . . but what did he *want* from her? Passion, he admitted to himself. Passion, and love. Friendship. She listened to him. She respected him, and he even suspected she understood him.  
  
It was funny how everything happened so quickly. At first, she had annoyed him. He had just assumed her to be like the rest of them. Selfish, uncaring, with no ambition. But then she had walked into his office that day, and everything had changed. He grew respect for her. Would he have read her novel if he would've known it was she who wrote it? He didn't want to think about it. . . But either way, he was glad he had decided to edit her novel. He thought Ito Hanyou to be brilliant. That's why he had been shocked to discover that this had been the same girl who had slept with his brother. But now, he didn't think of her as such. She was Kagome. Kagome the novelist. Kagome, his friend. Kagome, a beautiful young woman. . . who may look remarkably similar to Kikyou, but wasn't. . . so why should he be afraid to fall for her?  
  
He was surprised to find that he wasn't. He already had. And so quickly, too.  
  
No one had ever wanted to know about his mother before. She's the first person who'd ever asked him questions and really wanted to know the answers.  
  
Sesshoumaru picked up his glass of wine, only to find that he'd drank it all already. So, he set his down, and picked up Kagome's, downing the last few sips, before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and shutting the lamp off, shrouding the living room in darkness.  
  
He didn't want to think about it anymore. He left for his bed to get some sleep, but would later find that he couldn't sleep at all.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome awoke the next morning, slowly. The first person she thought of was Sesshoumaru. The first emotion she felt was loneliness. Then embarrassment. And then, she was kicking herself for not kissing him the night before. She knew she had come to some drunken conclusion of why she didn't want to be with him, because she didn't want to hurt him, but she realized that, she would never forgive herself if she didn't at least try. Why didn't she just try? She had known she wasn't happy with Kouga, but knew she would be happier with InuYasha, so she had done something about it. So why didn't she do anything about it now?  
  
She lay on her side, and stared at her hand that lay parallel to her face. She tried to imagine Sesshoumaru's sleeping face in it's place. It was a nice thought. A very nice fantasy.  
  
She bit her lip. What she really wanted to do was go back to him, throw her arms around him, and kiss him. She had come so close last night! Why? "Kagome no baka. . . " she whispered to herself. Why hadn't she just done it?!  
  
She had chickened out, she knew. She had gotten scared, and fled. She wanted what Miroku and Sango had. And it had been there last night, staring her in the face and yelling, "Hello?! Take me! I'm right here!" But she hadn't taken it. . . and what if she never got another chance to get it back?  
  
She sighed. She needed a friend. A good friend. She needed some advice.  
  
She got up, and knocked on Miroku's door. There was no answer, so she knocked louder, and heard a grunt. She took it as "come in" and entered. Miroku was sprawled on his stomach, the sheets half covering him.  
  
She went over and sat down beside him. She smiled at his form and shook her head slightly. She brushed some disheveled hair off his forehead, and he rolled over, and opened his eyes a little to look at her. He gave her a tiny smile. "Whuddisit?"  
  
"I need a friend."  
  
"This early?"  
  
She hit him. "Yes! Move over."  
  
"Wha time is it?"  
  
"About 6:30."  
  
He groaned. "What's wrong?"  
  
She crawled in beside him, and he put an arm around her shoulders, and she felt a little better. It took a little of the edge off the loneliness. . . a little. "Last night. . . Sesshoumaru almost kissed me. . ."  
  
"Almost?"  
  
"Yeah. . . but I turned away. And now I'm kicking myself."  
  
"Why'd you go and do that?"  
  
"Because. . . I didn't want to end up hurting him, like I did with Kouga and InuYasha." "But, Kouga and InuYasha weren't the right guys for you. How do you know Sesshoumaru isn't?"  
  
"I dunno. . . I know. It was stupid to do. What should I do, Miroku?"  
  
"Go to him, I guess. Kiss him. Tell him you were having complicated emotions last night."  
  
"Think it wouldn't be stupid?"  
  
"Nope. That's what I would want if I were him. He's clearly not going to try to kiss you again, so now you have to make a move."  
  
Kagome considered his advice. "When should I do it?"  
  
"No time like the present."  
  
"No, what if he's asleep?"  
  
"Shouldn't matter. It'll make it all the more surprising. Think about it. . . the longer you wait, the more he'll start to forget about it. And you'll be regretting it. Things will get awkward. . . but if you do it soon, and tell him you've changed your mind, and you *forget* about InuYasha, and Kouga, and you just focus on *him*. . . I think things will turn out well."  
  
Kagome looked up at him. "You know, something?"  
  
"Hm?" he asked, his eyes closed.  
  
"You give good advice when you're half asleep."  
  
"So you're gonna do it?" he asked a little hopefully, his eyes opening.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Well, it's about time, dammit!"  
  
"Huh?" Kagome was confused at his wakefulness now.  
  
"Sango and I have been saying that it's about time you two tell each other how you feel! It's been so damn obvious, and we've been dying from the anticipation."  
  
Kagome sat up and gaped at him, then smacked his arm. "Why didn't you guys say anything?!"  
  
Miroku rolled back on his stomach with a smile. "We decided not to step in unless one of you did something stupid. And now that one of you has, I say go to him, NOW!"  
  
Kagome leapt from the bed, then quickly leaned over to kiss Miroku on the cheek. "Thank you, Miroku!" she yelled as she ran to her room to throw on some clothes and a little makeup, to at least look presentable.  
  
She ran out of the apartment, leapt in her car, and in the early morning light, began the longest drive of her life.  
  
Back in his room, Miroku chuckled, then reached over to grab the phone off his night stand and call Sango.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sesshoumaru had moved back into the living room around 2:00 in the morning, and he was still there at 7:00, on the couch, brooding over Kagome.  
  
Why was this bothering him so much? Why did he want her so much?  
  
Maybe he should call her, tell her how he feels. . . he grabbed the phone, and got up, pacing the floor. He stopped, looked at the phone in his hand, then started up again.  
  
Then someone was knocking frantically on his door.  
  
Still holding the phone, Sesshoumaru opened the door to find Kagome herself there on his doorstep.  
  
Well, calling her was out of the question.  
  
He gave her a questioning look. "Why are you here?" The question wasn't rude; it was confused.  
  
"To do something I should've done last night." No sooner were the words out of her mouth when she threw her arms around him and kissed him.  
  
He dropped the phone.  
  
Once their lips touched, they didn't part for a long time. He wrapped his arms around her happily, and couldn't help but smile as his tired mind slowly realized what was happening.  
  
His dreams were complete. All of his goals had now been reached, and he was finally. . . happy.  
  
Never breaking their kiss, he picked her up and swung her around, and she made a squeal of surprise.  
  
When he set her down, she pulled back, and leaned her forehead against his, and they were both laughing. "I'm. . ." she tried to speak between giggles. "I'm sorry. . . about last night, I wasn't -"  
  
He kissed her then, cutting off her words. "Don't worry about it. You sure made up for it."  
  
She laughed, and hugged him. "I'm glad I did."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
By 7:45, they were on the couch.  
  
Kagome lounged beside Sesshoumaru, her arms hanging on his shoulder every now and then, as they talked, and, well, mostly kissed.  
  
"What made you change your mind?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "What happened last night?"  
  
"Last night. . . " Kagome sighed. "I got scared, I guess. I fled. All I could think about were Kouga and InuYasha, and how I hurt them by changing my mind. I didn't want to end up hurting you that way." she touched his face. " But when I woke up this morning, I don't know, everything made sense, and I was kicking myself for running away from you. So I went to Miroku, and asked him for advice."  
  
"And what did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me to do exactly what I did."  
  
"You know, I could tell he was an intelligent man. . . "  
  
Kagome chuckled and kissed Sesshoumaru again. The kiss stayed sweet for a moment, then grew deeper, into something they shouldn't be getting into with a six year old in the house, Kagome reminded herself. . .  
  
"I knew you liked her!"  
  
Exactly.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kagome pulled apart immediately at the sound of Rin's voice. "Rin!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, his face flushing, "Wha. . . what are you doing up?"  
  
"I had to go to the bathroom. Kagome! You're back! Why, though?"  
  
"Er. . . I, uh. . . " Kagome thought quickly, "I forgot something here last night. I left my purse."  
  
Rin considered it, them deemed it a sensible excuse, and shrugged.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed with relief at Kagome's save, and shot her a thankful look.  
  
Rin yawned, only half awake. She turned to walk back into her room, and said over her shoulder, "Kagome, it's okay if you kiss Daddy. I don't mind."  
  
Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru's eyes bugged with surprise, and they looked at each other, dumbfounded, then burst into laughter. Sesshouamru pulled her into a hug, and they didn't part until their chuckles died down. Sesshoumaru looked at her, still smiling. "Tell me, Kagome. . . how long are you going to be around?"  
  
Kagome took his hand in hers, and entwined their fingers. "As long as you want me to be."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Later that day at work, nothing could shoot down Kagome's high spirits. Sango noticed immediately.  
  
"Kagome. . . what's gotten into you? That meeting with Sesshoumaru must have gone well."  
  
Kagome's face brightened at the mention of Sesshoumaru's name. "Yeah. . . well. . . " she said, secretly.  
  
"What happened?!" Sango asked as if she were in anguish. "I'm DYING from suspense, here!"  
  
"Well. . . we kissed. . . and decided we want to be together. . . that's all. . . " Kagome said in an airy voice, her cheeks blushing and her eyes shining.  
  
"'That's all?!'" Sango asked incredulously. "What do you mean, 'that's all?!' That's GREAT! It's about time!"  
  
"Sango, it's hardly been a month!"  
  
"Yeah, well, it's hardly been one month too long! Geez, maybe you'll finally settle down this time, huh?"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened, as she smiled sheepishly. "Well. . . I dunno. . . hopefully. . . "  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen, she's speechless!" came Miroku's voice behind them. "I'm guessing it went well?"  
  
Kagome got up from her seat and hugged Miroku; she hadn't seen him since she left the apartment. "You've always been my best friend, Miroku." she said in his ear. "Thank you for helping me out, today."  
  
He hugged her back with a grin at Sango. "No problem."  
  
"Oh, I forgot," Kagome said suddenly, pulling back from Miroku. "When did you guys plan the wedding for?"  
  
"The winter!" Miroku replied. "We're going to pick the most beautiful snow day and have it then."  
  
"That sounds wonderful. . . " Kagome sighed.  
  
"Having ideas of your own?" Sango joked.  
  
"Hey! No marriage jokes, yet, please!"  
  
"All right, all right. . . " Miroku said innocently. But in a split second, a sly grin was on his face. "But. . . wouldn't it be something. . . to have a double-wedding?" He then proceeded to wiggle his eyebrows at her.  
  
Kagome turned red and smacked him on the arm. "No!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hehehe. . . hey! Wasn't that a great chappie?! The next should be even better!!!!!!!!! Ch. 18 coming soooooooon!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Love you guys! Thanks lots for the reviews!  
  
Honey Bee 


	18. The Wedding

Chapter 18 The Wedding  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
December came. The air grew colder, and the trees were bare of their leaves, leaving grey trunks to match the perfectly white snow, turning all of Tokyo into some winter wonderland. Kagome helped Sango into the white limo as she hugged her coat tighter around herself. The day was windy, the sky was clear, and there was just enough snow to make the day the most beautiful day of that year's winter.  
  
They arrived at the church, and got out of the car, trying to keep Sango's dress in order while trying to keep themselves warm at the same time. They laughed hard as the wind whipped around furiously, and nearly blew Sango's veil off.  
  
Kagome was her Maid of Honor, donned in a satin deep red dress, too terribly flimsy for the cold weather, but the church was warm inside.  
  
They burst inside the church, sighing and groaning at the pleasure the heater gave them. Removing their coats, they fixed each other's hair quickly, Sango's mother fussing with her veil, and Sango fussing with Kagome's hair.  
  
"I'm fine, you need to get ready!" Kagome told her urgently, and caught a glimpse of her self long enough to make her disheveled hair smooth again, then was walking down the aisle as soon as the music began.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw her enter from his seat behind the family, where he was seated with all the friends, and smiled. She was the most beautiful woman in he room, he thought. The groomsmen, some of Miroku's cousins and one good friend from back home, and his Best Man, InuYasha, stood reassuringly by Miroku, waiting for the bridesmaids to make their entrance. Kagome made her way gracefully to the altar, and took her place beside it. She looked around for the flower girl; Rin was sitting with Rosa, and they waved to her. Kagome would have to apologize to Rin later for missing her petal- throwing skills. Her eyes then looked to her left, and she saw Miroku, and nearly cried as his own mother would. He looked so handsome. . . and like he was about to faint. Yet, he kept a slightly with-it look to his features, even though Kagome knew he was near freaking out.  
  
Everyone held their breath as the rest of the bridesmaids made their way down the aisle (Julia, Yôko, Mitsuko, and Judy, and a friend of Sango's from highschool). The louder music began, everyone stood, and in came Sango. Kagome nearly cried *again*, but told herself to save it for later. How would that look, the Maid of Honor crying on the video tape? Ugh.  
  
She had just seen her seconds ago, but somehow, Sango looked even more beautiful walking down that red-carpeted aisle. She glowed.  
  
Kagome glanced at Miroku. He did nothing but stare. . . should she worry? He looked slightly pale. . .  
  
Once Sango reached him, she saw his face and gracefully turned him toward the altar. She touched his arm sweetly, and he seemed to relax when she smiled at him.  
  
The ceremony was beautiful. Neither the bride nor groom got choked up during their vows, but instead said them confidently and truthfully, and neither of them could stop smiling!  
  
The kiss finally came, and everyone clapped and cheered as the newlyweds exited the grand church to, "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Miroku Mazuhara!."  
  
That's when Kagome caught InuYasha staring. She made an effort to be friendly and smiled at him nonchalantly; he smirked and turned away.  
  
When everyone was at the large reception, Kagome found Sesshouamru. "You look beautiful," he said to her, kissing her on the forehead. "You held yourself up well during the ceremony."  
  
"Oh, you noticed? It was all I could do not to break down and cry! They were so sweet up there!" she said as they sat down at a table.  
  
Rin ran up to them, beaming. "Hi! Kagome, where were you?! You missed me walk!"  
  
"I know, Rin!" she said, hugging the little girl. "Gomen nasai! We were running late. The hair salon took longer than we thought it would! But you know what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It'll all be on the video tape! We'll watch it together."  
  
"Okay! Daddy, I'm hungry."  
  
Sesshouamru smiled at her. "Okay, Rin." he turned to Kagome. "Want anything?"  
  
"Just some wine. I'm too nervous to eat."  
  
"Still nervous?" "Yeah, I haven't worked it off yet. I'll be alright in a little while."  
  
Sesshouamru kissed her on the cheek and got up to get some food for Rin at the never-ending line at the food bar.  
  
Kagome was only alone with Rin for a few seconds before Rosa found her. Her eyes looked red, but she was beaming just as much as Rin. "Sango looks so beautiful, and so do you!" she exclaimed, hugging Kagome.  
  
"Thank you! It was a lot of work!" Kagome replied, sitting back down and motioning for Rosa to join her.  
  
"Kagome, how did you not cry?! I couldn't help myself!"  
  
Kagome sighed. "I don't know. I made it somehow!"  
  
"I didn't cry!" Rin said proudly, making Kagome and Rosa giggle. Rosa opened her arms wide so Rin could sit in her lap. She'd grown rather attached to the girl, just as she had with Kagome, and now Sango.  
  
Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder, and turned around to see Miroku, half- smiling at her.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome said, getting up to hug him.  
  
He hugged her back and asked Rosa, "Can I borrow Kagome for a minute, mom?"  
  
"Sure, sure, go ahead." she waved them off and continued to chatter with Rin.  
  
Miroku led Kagome into a deserted hallway, and brought them out of sight of any passerby. "What's up?" she asked him; he looked so sad.  
  
His face grew red, and he struggled with his voice. "I don't know how to say this. . ."  
  
Deeply concerned, now, Kagome touched his arm. "What's wrong, Miroku? Tell me! You should be happy, today!"  
  
"I am, believe me! I just. . . I wanted to thank you. . . for bring my best fried for so long. I couldn't have asked for a better one. . . " single tears streamed down his cheeks, and he wiped them away, quickly, laughing a little weakly.  
  
Kagome realized what he was saying. "You're. . . I see. . . " she said a little sadly. "I'm not your best friend, anymore. Sango is. But you know something?" she told him, her eyes filling with tears. "I wouldn't want any other girl on the planet to take my place." she threw her arms around him, and he hugged her close to him.  
  
"I love you, Kagome."  
  
"I love you, too, Miroku."  
  
They held each other tightly for a moment longer, Kagome's last hug as his best friend. Finally they pulled away, wiping each other's faces and fussing over themselves so they wouldn't worry anyone. "They'll be looking for me," Miroku told her, straightening his tux. "The first dance as husband and wife is soon," he said, returning to his happy-go-lucky personality.  
  
Kagome smiled at him, trying not to cry again. She felt a sad sense of loss, now, as she watched her amazing friend Miroku, this amazing guy, handsome, and charismatic, as he lead her back into the large room. She was sniffling a little, and he elbowed her, making her laugh. "Oh, I almost forgot," he said when they stopped to part ways, "can you say a few words before the dance starts? You know, to lead us into it?"  
  
Kagome nodded happily, and smiled. He kissed her on the cheek and waved as they called him over to prepare for the first song.  
  
She took a deep breath to even her breathing, and joined Rosa and Rin back at their table. Sesshouamru was just returning with Rin's food. He said hello to Rosa as he handed Kagome a glass of wine and kept one for himself. The lights dimmed suddenly, and Sesshoumaru gave Kagome a small smile. He placed a hand on her back and lead her into the front of the crowd that was waiting to watch the newlyweds first dance.  
  
Sango and Miroku appeared in the middle of the floor, Miroku holding a microphone, and everyone applauded. Miroku signaled for everyone to quiet down, and when they did, he spoke. "Uh, before we begin, I would like to introduce, a very close friend of mine, Kagome Higurashi."  
  
He signaled to her, and she handed her glass to Sesshouamru, then gracefully joined her friends.  
  
Everyone clapped for her, then quieted as she took the microphone from Miroku and held it to her mouth. "I was asked to say a few words, before the first dance," she said as a beginning to her speech. "And I've racked my brain trying to think of the perfect words, the perfect wish, but, all I came up with, is a few simple statements. Sango," she said looking at the bride, "and Miroku," she continued, looking at the groom, "were made for each other. I've noticed that happiness comes to them instinctively when they are with each other. And, being Miroku's closest friend for six years, this day is as exciting for me as it is for him, believe me! I've seen his relationships come and go, and none of them had ever really stuck in my mind as much as his relationship with Sango. So, naturally I was praying for a long time that they would end up happily ever after. And I truly believe they will. I love you guys. Congratulations."  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered in agreement as Kagome hugged Sango and Miroku happily. Sango was wiping away tears, and Miroku was smiling proudly. The lighting dimmed some more, and Kagome quietly joined Sesshouamru as the music began. Kagome recognized the song my Ayumi Hamasaki, but could not recall it's name. She turned her attention to the couple on the floor, and leaned into Sesshoumaru, as he whispered into her ear, "That was wonderful. I think they're very proud."  
  
She angled her head to smile at him, and kissed him sweetly. They watched as Sango and Miroku dance in lazy circles to the singer's delicate notes.  
  
"'It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times, I see you laughing whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad, so they go and forget, but-  
  
For that which I should love, For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep, that smiling face will have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Back then, when we met, it was all awkward. We went the long way, didn't we? We got there in the end.'"  
  
"Dearest" -- Ayumi Hamasaki, English Translation  
  
Written by -- Do As Infinity  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha watched from across the floor as Kagome kissed his brother, and his chest tightened unbearably, until he couldn't breathe. He shook himself out of it and watched Sango and Miroku as a sweet song began to play for them. He was happy for them.  
  
He straightened his tux a little, fidgeting with the collar. He was sometimes forced to wear tuxes when he was younger, and he had never liked them. They were just too stiff and itchy. He stood there pleasantly, or, tried to anyway, until there was a tap on his shoulder. InuYasha turned around to see a caterer.  
  
"Tokunawa InuYasha?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You have a phone call. I was told to tell you it is very important."  
  
Worried now, InuYasha followed the young man out of the room, and into a smaller room, to a phone they had waiting for him. The man left him alone when he put the receiver to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, his throat dry. He swallowed, hoping it would help. It didn't.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
". . . Mom?" He stared incredulously ahead. He hadn't heard from his mother in two years.  
  
"InuYasha, your father. . . " her voice choked, and she paused. InuYasha stood still, bracing himself as best he could for whatever horrible news this was.  
  
When she got herself under control, his mother tried again. "InuYasha. . . your father has. . . passed away. He died of a heart attack this morning," she said, her voice straining as she began to cry once again. She tried to suppress it, and tried to speak again. "You need to - you need to t-tell you brother. . . "  
  
InuYasha could not speak. He was dead? His father was actually dead? Impossible. . . no. . . it was impossible. . . Dads weren't supposed to die. Dads were supposed to see you get married. Dads were supposed to shake your hand and tell you how proud they are of you when you finally find the perfect job.  
  
They weren't supposed to die.  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
His mother's voice brought him back. "Uh," he said dryly, "yeah, Mom, I'm here. Are you okay?"  
  
She sniffled, "Not really. Not right now. You and Sesshoumaru need to get here as soon a possible. Your family needs you, InuYasha."  
  
"I'll be there, Mom. I promise. I'm at a friend's wedding right now. . . you remember Sango from highschool?" his voice was solemn.  
  
"Yes. She's getting married? That's nice." she said tonelessly.  
  
"Yeah. Let me say goodbye to them, and I'll let Sesshouamru know. We'll leave as soon as possible."  
  
"Goodbye, InuYasha."  
  
"Bye, Mom."  
  
He hung the phone up and stood for a minute, staring at it. He collapsed then into a near chair, and rubbed his face with his hands, to get his bearings straight.  
  
He stood, and swayed a little, but caught the table, and began a slow walk back out into the large room. There was a different, more upbeat song now, and couples spotted the dance floor. The song was jazzy, and he could see Sango and Miroku dancing around happily on the floor. Miroku would dip her, and then they would spin around happily. They spun so much they made InuYasha dizzy, and he almost lost his footing, but corrected himself and approached them, trying to find his voice on the way.  
  
He tapped Miroku when he reached them, and a smiling Miroku turned to face him, but InuYasha didn't hear what he said.  
  
"I. . . I have to leave. . . " he muttered to them. The music seemed too loud, and he could barely hear himself.  
  
He watched both Sango and Miroku as their faces slowly became concerned when he did not try to repeat himself. Miroku shook him, and InuYasha's whole body snapped, and he suddenly came back down to earth. "Uh," he said, his voice loud and clear this time, "I have to leave. I got some, uh, bad news. I'm sorry."  
  
Sango gasped. "Is everything all right? Do you need any help? What's happened?"  
  
"No, Sango. It's. . . my. . . my Dad. He had a heart attack this morning." He decided to leave out the part about his father dying. He didn't want to ruin their honeymoon.  
  
"I'm so sorry," she said sadly, hugging him tightly, Miroku doing the same in turn.  
  
He told them good bye. "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine. Send me a postcard, huh?" he added with a pat on Miroku's arm so they wouldn't worry.  
  
They nodded, and he left them to themselves.  
  
Now, to find his brother.  
  
He looked around the dance floor, and spotted Sesshouamru and Kagome dancing, in good spirits, their heads filled with wine.  
  
He took a deep breath and approached them, tapping Sesshoumaru on the shoulder as he had done to Miroku.  
  
He stood his ground at the faint glare he received, then let the news reach his brother's ears.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Something bad has happened."  
  
Kagome watched a pale InuYasha as he looked Sesshouamru in the eye. What was wrong? What's happened?  
  
Sesshouamru let go of her and turned to his brother, concerned. InuYasha nearly spoke, but then turned and looked at Kagome. He grabbed Sesshoumaru's elbow and led him over to a secluded corner.  
  
Kagome watched them from where she stood. Sesshoumaru was turned so she could see his face, but InuYasha's back was toward her.  
  
She watched as Sesshouamru listened for a few moments, and then, something on his face broke. The change was barely visible, but she knew him too well, and his eyes had grown wide at something. He stared unbelievingly at InuYasha for a moment, then turned away and ran a hand through his hair, looking very stressed all of a sudden. He asked him a question. When he received his answer, he sighed, and rubbed his hands over his face.  
  
'What the hell has happened?' she wondered to herself, now extremely worried for the half-brothers.  
  
InuYasha watched Sesshouamru pace around in front of him, and told him something else. Sesshouamru stopped mid-step and looked at him as if he were crazy. He then proceeded to shake his head, and say something in argument. This made InuYasha angry; his body language looked stressed, as if he didn't want to put up with it at the moment.  
  
They argued for a few moments longer, managing to keep their voices just above a whisper so as not to cause a scene. Then, it seemed as if Sesshouamru gave in, and he nodded, irritated, and stalked back over to Kagome.  
  
He took her arm lightly, and led her out of the room.  
  
When they reach an empty hall way, she asked seriously, "What's happened?"  
  
He looked at her, his eyebrows drawn together in a worried way. "My father. . . he died today. He, uh, had a heart attack this morning."  
  
Kagome's eyebrows shot up. "What? Oh, my. . . " she threw her arms around Sesshouamru, and he hugged her back limply. "I'm so sorry. . . " she told him, knowing it wasn't helping.  
  
"I have to go to the. . . you know. . ."  
  
Kagome nodded, pulling away. "Yeah. When is it?"  
  
"It's in two days. I have to go to his house with InuYasha. They, uh. . . they want me to be there," he said sourly ,with a frown. Then, his expression turned pleading. "Will you come with me? I mean, if you can?"  
  
"Of course, I will!" she told him, hugging him again.  
  
"And I, uh, don't want to bring Rin. I'll need someone to keep her."  
  
"Rosa can do it!" she thought for a moment. "Do you want to leave now?"  
  
He sighed, and looked at the ground heavily. "Yeah. There would be no point in staying, the whole evening's already been ruined."  
  
Kagome nodded sympathetically, and placed a hand on his shoulder to lead him back into the large room. "You go ahead and leave," she told him. "I brought a change of clothes with me so I wouldn't freeze on the way home. I'll go home soon and pack as fast as I can, okay? I want to stay and let Sango and Miroku know. I'll call you when I'm ready, and I'll see if Rosa won't mind keeping Rin."  
  
Sesshouamru listened to her, but he stared at the ground. "What if Rosa can't keep her?" he heard her ask.  
  
"Kikyou." he sighed. "Kikyou will have to keep her."  
  
"Okay. . ." she said. "Get out of here," she said, hugging him and kissing his lips. "I'll see you later."  
  
He nodded, and turned to leave, But she caught him by bringing a hand to his cheek. "Hey." she whispered.  
  
He stopped and looked up at her.  
  
"We'll be okay. *You'll* be okay." she told him.  
  
He nodded faintly, and left. Her words rang in his ears, comforting him on the ride home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOOOOH, suspense!  
  
This has got to be my favorite chapter - I couln't stop writing! How'd you like the English translation of "Dearest?" Yeah, I figured posting it in Japanese wouldn't do any good.  
  
Thanks for the great reviews, everyone! You've all been so wonderful!  
  
Love ya! Honey Bee 


	19. Going Home

Chapter 19 Going Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later. . .  
  
"Ready?"  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in the doorway to Kagome's room back at the apartment, and leaned against the doorframe.  
  
She folded up her last shirt and put it in the suitcase, flicking the locks shut. "Yep. . . are you?"  
  
He looked at her, then sighed and looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess. I don't want to do this."  
  
Kagome walked over to him, and put a hand on his cheek. "I know. But. . . he *is* your father. I mean, at least you had one. . . "  
  
He glanced back up at her. "I guess your right."  
  
"You're gonna be okay."  
  
"BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEP!" A damn car horn interrupted them, followed by a shouted, "Let's go!"  
  
InuYasha was waiting outside on the street., and was getting impatient.  
  
"We're coming, we're coming," Kagome grumbled so only Sesshouamru could hear.  
  
Kagome piled her things in the back of Sesshouamru's car, and they followed InuYasha's red truck away from the apartment building.  
  
Kagome sighed in the passenger's seat. "This is all going to be very awkward."  
  
Sesshouamru said nothing, but nodded, and gave InuYasha's truck a grim smile.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They drove all night, stopping only once at some small diner for food.  
  
When they reached Tokunawa Manor, it was dawn.  
  
The sun coming up behind the mansion was an amazing sight. It was large and it screamed elegance. Kagome caught herself before her jaw dropped. . . but she did allow herself to stare at the place.  
  
Sesshouamru just glared at it, then pulled the car to a stop in front of the mansion on a circular driveway.  
  
InuYasha was already getting his suitcases out of his truck.  
  
Without glancing up again, Sesshouamru got out of the car, and opened the trunk to do the same. Kagome got out as well, and helped, not daring to say a word to her beau for the entire walk to the front entrance. They met InuYasha at the door, and he rang the doorbell.  
  
The bell sounded in the house behind the door, and soon, a butler opened the door. "Master InuYasha." he said, bowing.  
  
InuYasha bowed in return. "Miyoga. How are you?"  
  
"I am good, Master InuYasha. Although, I wish our reunion was due to happier circumstances."  
  
"Me, too, Miyoga." He walked inside, and Kagome and Sesshouamru followed him in. They stopped in the grand foyer, and set their bags down. Kagome looked around. There were two sets of stairs; one leading to the west side of the house, the other to the east. There was a large chandelier overhead, and tall windows on either side. A Persian rug lay on the highly polished marble floors, and straight ahead was a long hallway that lead outside somewhere, with other doors turning off into other unseen places along the way.  
  
Miyoga turned to Sesshouamru and bowed. "Master Sesshouamru. I trust you are fairing well?"  
  
"Yes, Miyoga." He bowed in return, solemnly. Placing a hand on Kagome's back, he said, "Miyoga, may I introduce Miss Higurashi Kagome. She is here with me."  
  
InuYasha shifted.  
  
Miyoga bowed to her politely, then addressed the half brothers. "Where would you like your rooms? There are two available rooms on the east side of the house, and three on the west."  
  
"I'll take one on the west," InuYasha said tightly.  
  
"Kagome and I will take the two on the east," Sesshouamru told Miyoga.  
  
Miyoga bowed, then took their suitcases upstairs, with the help of two other servants, who appeared out of nowhere.  
  
The three left stood around, noticeably edgy and uncomfortable. Finally, InuYasha said, "I'll be in my room," and he left for a set of stairs to the west side of the house.  
  
Kagome and InuYasha both sighed when he was out of earshot, and Sesshouamru said, "Well. Now we wait. . . And then we meet the family."  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Eh?! I can't meet them like this!" she said, tugging at the bottom of her flannel shirt.  
  
"Don't worry!" he said, with a faint smile, placing an arm around her shoulders and leading her to the opposite set of stairs to the west. "We'll be meeting them at dinner. You'll have plenty of time to change."  
  
"Crap! I don't have to dress up, do I?" Kagome said at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Uh. . . well, yeah."  
  
"Oh, no. . . I didn't bring anything really nice. . . I should've known. . . "  
  
"Don't worry about it."  
  
Kagome looked at him. "Why do I have the feeling we've been in this situation before?"  
  
"Because we have."  
  
"But the last time you said 'don't worry about it,' I ended up with an expensive dress." She poked him in the chest. "You're not thinking expensive, are you?"  
  
". . . maybe."  
  
"Well, don't. I refuse. Just something nice will do." then she added, joking, "And preferably yellow. And maybe something deep red. . . "  
  
Sesshouamru chuckled, and they found their rooms right next to each other.  
  
The rooms weren't too large; but they weren't too small, either. They were decorated simply and elegantly, with white sheets and curtains, and expensive white furniture. There were small separate bathrooms, also. Their suitcases were on the floor beside Kagome's bed, and Sesshoumaru left her to unpack.  
  
But she didn't. She didn't feel like she would need to, really; they wouldn't be staying that long. Instead, she just hung up a few of the nicer things she brought, and the suit she was to wear to the funeral.  
  
Then, she sat on the end of her bed, not exactly sure what to do.  
  
A servant popped her head into the open doorway. "Excuse me, Miss. Is there anything you need?"  
  
"No, thank you." Kagome told her kindly. "I'm all right."  
  
The servant bowed a little, and left.  
  
'But I do need to change,' Kagome thought suddenly, and she got up to close and lock the door. She chose a pants and a yellow sweater, then went to check out her hair. When she saw herself in the mirror, she nearly gasped. Her hair! Her face! She looked awful! That would not do for meeting Sesshouamru's family. When she was debating whether or not to take a shower, there was a knock on her door. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair, sighed to herself about her face, then ran over to open the door.  
  
She smiled and forgot about her face when she saw it was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Done?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. . . " She swooned at his smile. She was actually swooning! Why did she choose to swoon at the strangest times? Now! After she had just ridden with him for thirteen hours in a car, she was swooning NOW. 'I'm so weird,' she thought to herself.  
  
He leaned in the doorframe and bent down to kiss her. When he pulled away he eyed her sweater. "You look good in that."  
  
"Thanks. . . " 'Kagome, you are smiling like an *idiot*. Stop it!'  
  
"Come on, I want to show you something." he said, grabbing her hand and leading her out the door. He walked quickly, and she enjoyed the way her hair swished behind her as she walked quickly to catch up with him. Down the stairs they went, and Sesshoumaru took a sharp turn down the hallway that Kagome had noticed earlier.  
  
They reached he door at the end, and it lead straight into. . . a garden. A beautiful labyrinth of a garden. 'Awwww. . .' Kagome thought to herself, 'he wanted to show me the garden. . . Awwww? Geez, I'm starting to sound like Sango.'  
  
"This is beautiful." she told him. He didn't reply, but gave a small nod in agreement.  
  
They were now just walking along the tiny path, hand-in-hand. Kagome's mood turned more somber as she remembered where they were and why they were there. "Sesshoumaru. . . how do you feel?" she asked him, stopping in a secluded little corner at a bench. She pulled him over to it.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean. . . you just lost your father. . . " she traced his lips. "I know all these smiles are forced."  
  
He looked down. "I'm. . . I'm okay. I never saw him, anyway. I don't think it's going to be that big of a change. Sure, it was a shock, but. . . people die."  
  
"You didn't want to come here, did you?" she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No. . . " he grew a little quiet, and then said, "Thank you."  
  
"What are you thanking *me* for?"  
  
"Coming here with me." He took her hand in his. "I have a feeling I'd be a lot worse if you weren't here."  
  
She didn't know what to say, so she just replied, "You're welcome."  
  
They sat in silence for a little longer, and Kagome shivered a little. It was still so cold outside! Sesshoumaru spoke up. "Let's go inside."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Meanwhile, InuYasha was in his father's old study sorting through things. There were three stacks of papers; business, financial, and miscellaneous. InuYasha sighed as he set another paper in the business stack. It was the tallest one. He had to go through all the desk drawers, the shelves, every file cabinet and folder he could find. This was the worst part of it all. Cleaning up after them. Going through their old things. . . he felt as if he were snooping, like he used to do when he was little. His dad would catch him in here and playfully turn him upside down, as if to shake any stolen items out of his pockets. But, that was when he was little. . .  
  
When he was finished with the desk, he turned to the shelves behind it, full of books an folders. He flipped through one folder. . . business. The next. . . finance. Business again. . . more business. . . until, finally. . . a photo album?  
  
InuYasha's eyebrows drew together curiously as he took the book over and sat it down at the desk. On the front, was a picture that was taken at his eighth birthday party. His father and mother both stood at his side as he smiled happily to the camera. His father beamed, with a hand on his shoulder, and his mother, as usual, only smiled, the smile never reaching her eyes. InuYasha never understood why she was never happy. Never. She was kind, and she had her good moods, but she was never truly happy.  
  
He opened to the front page. He and his father riding horses, his father looking regal, and him looking awkward. He had never liked riding horses. He smirked at his ten year old self, who was sneering a little in return.  
  
He turned to the next page and laughed out loud. The time they had cut his unruly hair. Holy crap. . . he looked like a mouse. Still chuckling, he turned to the next page, and there was a picture of his mother. She stood in a navy blue dress, that hugged her body, then draped to trail the floor. Her auburn hair was up in a bun at the back of her head, and she looked beautiful and graceful. But she still did not smile. Why was she always so sad? He would have to have a real talk with her one day.  
  
He turned to the next page to see himself at sixteen sticking his tongue out at the camera, his eyes narrowed defiantly. He remembered this; he hadn't wanted his picture taken, so he had ruined it at the last second. He remembered now; Sango had taken this picture with his camera. He laughed a little and turned the page.  
  
Sesshoumaru. There was a picture of Sesshoumaru, leaning against a wall at a party with a glass of wine in his hand, although he looked only eighteen in the picture. This must have been the last Christmas party he came to. He wasn't looking at the camera; he hadn't known the picture was ever taken. He was glowering, as he usually did at the parties, but InuYasha had to hand it to him; the guy would look good with mud on his face.  
  
InuYasha turned to the next picture, and his eyes narrowed. When was this taken? It was a professional photo of his father, himself at five, and his brother at nine. Sesshoumaru was glaring at the camera, and InuYasha looked as if he had something other than the picture on his mind; his father's arm was on his waist as if he were holding him in place. But his father's other hand was on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.  
  
The next photo made InuYasha's eyes become larger, instead of narrow. He wasn't in this picture. But his father was; along with Sesshoumaru's mother, and Sesshoumaru, around a year old. It was a very old picture, but well kept.  
  
The next photo didn't have InuYasha in it, either. It was just Sesshoumaru's mother, in a red dress, her dark blond hair pulled into a loose up-do. She was very beautiful, InuYasha noted.  
  
The rest were all of her. Laughing at a picnic; sunning by a pool; even one of her sleeping, the morning light glowing on her face. Another of her, reading a book by a window, the sun setting behind her.  
  
Why did his father have so many pictures of Sesshoumaru's mother, but only two of InuYasha's?  
  
There were then more pictures of Sesshoumaru following the photos of his mother. He was very young in most of them; probably the only time he was around long enough to get a good snapshot of him. There were only a few of him as a teenager, and they were all at the Christmas parties. In one where he looked about sixteen, he was actually laughing at something the person in front of him had said. The photographer had caught him in conversation.  
  
InuYasha stared at this photo in particular. He had never seen Sesshoumaru smile so completely. When he was around InuYasha he was either sneering, brooding, or glaring.  
  
Had there ever been a time when they had gotten along?  
  
Suddenly, InuYasha felt a little sad. Sad that he had missed so many years of getting to know his half-brother. It wasn't his fault they were rivals; he had never done anything to make Sesshoumaru hate him, and he knew this for a fact. He had actually tried to be nice to him once, but Sesshoumaru had remained hateful towards him.  
  
And now. . . now he had Kagome. . .  
  
Kagome.  
  
InuYasha sighed. No matter what he did, she always found a way into his thoughts. Just when he had her off his mind, she would push her way back through. But this didn't surprise him; after all, he was in love with her.  
  
That day they had spent together had been heaven. She had made him open up, and do crazy things. . . and he had done them all because it made her smile.  
  
But every time he had gotten her attentions, Sesshouamru had come between them. If it hadn't been for him. . .  
  
He sighed once more. No use in thinking about what *could've* happened. It was a waste of time, because Kagome would never be his.  
  
What good would it have done to get to know his brother if he was going to end up hating him, anyway?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lunch time.  
  
Kagome and Sesshouamru had gone back inside the house from the garden, and had fallen asleep together on her bed, back in her room. They had slept until noon, Sesshouamru waking her by tickling her nose with a lock of her own hair.  
  
"Come on," he had said, getting up off the bed and pulling her with him.  
  
"What?" she had asked.  
  
"You're a woman; you like to shop."  
  
"You're right about that." she said suspiciously.  
  
"I'm always right." had been his reply. His, er, *serious* reply.  
  
"Yes, so. . . are we going shopping?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay!" she'd had qualms with that.  
  
And now they were in a women's dress shop in the nearest down, looking for cocktail dresses.  
  
Sesshouamru kept wandering over to the more expensive racks, trying to get her to try one on without her noticing the price; but her eyes were too sharp, and she would smile at him and tell him to put it back.  
  
But, she had to admit it to herself; he did have taste. Everything thing he picked out, she loved. She just didn't want to spend all of his money.  
  
She ended up choosing a plain black dress, a sequin-covered yellow one, and a beaded red one. They weren't too tight, but they weren't too big. They all fit her perfectly, and when Sesshouamru mentioned shoes to go with each, she told him no once again, but he finally talked her into buying a silver pair that would go with each dress.  
  
His incessant need to spend money on her reminded her of Kouga, and she laughed a little. She hated it, but there were thousands of girls who would like nothing more than for their boyfriends to buy them everything they owned.  
  
They stopped for coffee, and while they were enjoying their mugs, Kagome asked him seriously, "Shouldn't we be back at the mansion, you know. . . helping out, or something?"  
  
"All of that is InuYasha's job," he replied. "He knows about all of his files, the business and financial things. He knows what belongings are what. I don't know anything about all of that. I was never around enough in my youth."  
  
Kagome nodded, staring down into her mug. "This must be hard on him. After all, he and your father were close, weren't they?"  
  
Sesshouamru nodded.  
  
"Who's the mansion going to?"  
  
"His mother, I suppose. And after her, InuYasha. I'm sure he left all of his money to her."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "Was your father a nice man?"  
  
Sesshouamru stared at the table. "Yes. . . he was a good man. He was always smiling, and in a good mood. . . he had good humor. I regret never giving him a chance. But still; I hated him for leaving my mother."  
  
"He doesn't sound like someone who would just up and leave a woman in poor conditions."  
  
"I know. . . it doesn't make any sense. . . But life doesn't make sense."  
  
"*We* make sense."  
  
Sesshouamru looked up at her. "You're right. . ."  
  
"I'm always right."  
  
Sesshoumaru laughed, his cheeks growing red. Then his face grew still once more, and he continued. "You're right, but, what do you mean by it? Are you saying there may be more to this than we think there is?"  
  
Kagome said nothing, but instead raised her eyebrows, Sesshoumaru watching as her nose disappeared into her mug when she took a sip of her coffee.  
  
He then regarded his watch, still wondering about the things she *hadn't* said. "Ooh, I guess we should be getting back. We need to get showered before dinner. It's at five, and we'll more than likely be up all night. Those people love to talk."  
  
"Ugh," Kagome said sympathetically. "It's incessant?"  
  
"Yes. Prepare yourself."  
  
She laughed as they left the coffee shop, bags of dresses in hand, and the thought of dinner bothering their minds.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it!  
  
I'll have some very special news for you when we reach 200 reviews! I know that's mean, but that's life. ^_~  
  
Love you guys, Honey Bee 


	20. Dinner With All The Tokunawas

Chapter 20 Dinner With All The Tokunawas  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Kagome showered and changed into her new yellow dress. She was nervous about dinner. What would they think of her? What would they think about the love triangle between Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, and herself, if they ever found out? Kagome looked at herself in the mirror, then down at her hands.  
  
They would think she was a gold-digger.  
  
She sighed and prayed. Hopefully everything would just go smoothly.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha didn't bother with a tux. A white dress shirt and black slacks would do; he didn't care how much his family insisted on formal dress code.  
  
He stood at the bottom of the stairs, reluctant to go into the dining room. When some servants walked by, he pretended to be fiddling with the cuffs of his sleeves; but really, he was just buying time.  
  
He heard someone descending the stairs, and looked up to see Sesshoumaru. . . in a tux. InuYasha bit the inside of his cheek self-consciously. Maybe he should go change. 'No, baka,' he told himself. Barely catching his half- brother's eye, he turned his attentions once again to his cuffs.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stood there, and InuYasha glanced up at him quickly to see why. His eyes were at the top of the stairs. . .  
  
Kagome.  
  
He was waiting on her.  
  
InuYasha was caught between seeing Kagome descend those stairs elegantly, and straight into his brother's arms, or leaving already to go walk through those dining room doors and into the eighth circle of hell a little early.  
  
He opted for the latter. It would be less painful than the first.  
  
As he took his first step to leave, he heard the soft tap of heels on marble.  
  
It was like watching a scary movie. You didn't want to look. . . but you had to.  
  
His eyes flicked up to the top of the stairs, and he froze. She was wearing yellow. . . did she know how beautiful she looked in the color, or was she doing this to him on purpose?  
  
Or was it all for Sesshoumaru?  
  
He watched her as she flowed gracefully down the stairs, keeping her gaze and her smile on Sesshoumaru the whole time.  
  
When she reached him, she put her arm through his, and whispered something into his ear. Though it was very low, InuYasha could still hear her words. "I've always wanted to do that." she said. Sesshoumaru smiled and laughed, and InuYasha felt as if he were intruding.  
  
Swallowing tightly, his started ahead of them, and walked quickly.  
  
When he stepped through the dining room doors, it was already filling up. There were at least thirty people there; his aunts, uncles, and cousins, all of them displaying cheap smiles, most of them already drinking glasses of brandy.  
  
Many greeted him with a handshake, and all he heard was "I'm so sorry," and "He was a good man."  
  
InuYasha just clenched his jaw and attempted some kind of a smile, nodding instead of talking. He had a feeling if he spoke, his words wouldn't be polite enough for family.  
  
He wove his way through more aunts, glittering with their designer dresses and heavy jewelry, their expensive perfumes making the air seem too toxic to breathe.  
  
He found his card with his name at the table, and took his seat, receiving pats on the shoulder as more uncles walked by, most of them his mother's brothers.  
  
InuYasha just stared ahead, trying not to pass out, or something worse.  
  
His seat was the last seat next to his mother's at the very end of the table. He was wondering where she was, when he heard someone clear their throat beside him. He turned to see a green dress, and as he looked up its length, it was his mother herself the dress belonged to.  
  
He stood up when his mind registered her face, and he hugged her, noticing how her blue eyes were sparkling sadly. "Mama," he whispered, so no one else could hear, forgetting he was a 25 year old young man.  
  
She stifled a sob, and squeezed him tightly. Then, her chest quivering, she drew herself back, and looked at him, recovering her posture. She said nothing, but gave him faltering smile, and motioned for them to sit down. Remembering his manners, he quickly stepped up to pull out her chair, then seated himself when she was settled in.  
  
He kept his eyes on her. She was still beautiful, though she had aged some. And she still looked so sad; even more so now that her husband was gone.  
  
Unable to help himself, he put a hand on her shoulder. She looked at him in surprise, then forced a smile, and returned her eyes to her plate in front of her.  
  
He heard Kagome's voice then, right across the table from him. ". . . there are seating arrangements. You're here." she was telling Sesshoumaru, who was seated across from InuYasha's mother, "And I'm. . . "  
  
He looked up to see her staring at the card at the seat in front of him. Her eyes flicked up to his, and she gave him a small smile, then seated herself across from him.  
  
InuYasha could only stare at her, an eyebrow twitching. 'So this is what hell is like.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome was laughing hysterically inside at the irony of the entire situation. Was praying not enough? Or was this family really that bad?  
  
She kept her eyes averted from InuYasha, and turned towards Sesshoumaru, making small talk with him. She was not in a good mood; she couldn't forget why they were there. Sesshoumaru seemed like he was trying to pretend. He smiled only slightly.  
  
She could not look at InuYasha. He still had longing swirling around in those golden eyes of his, and on top of that, he was preparing to attend his father's funeral the next day. She didn't want to make things worse for him by reminding him of problems back at work. Although, she knew her mere presence was doing that already.  
  
Dinner went by tensely and uneventfully, and while she was picking small bites out of her dessert, she remembered agreeing to be friends with InuYasha at the engagement party. What had happened to that? Then she knew. It was now impossible for them to be friends. Sesshoumaru would get suspicious, and InuYasha would just want her more.  
  
Oblivious to everyone else around her, Kagome still sat, trying to figure things out, until Sesshoumaru's hand on her shoulder brought her back.  
  
She looked up at him and smiled, an everything's-fine-with-me smile, and he smirked in return.  
  
"This is Higurashi Kagome," he was telling an auburn-haired woman with beep blue eyes. The woman looked sad; even the smile she gave Kagome was sad, and Kagome could pick up an American accent as the woman said, "It is nice to meet you, Kagome."  
  
Kagome gave a small smile in return and nodded, and Sesshoumaru continued. "It was rude of me to not introduce you earlier. Kagome, this is Cassandra, InuYasha's mother."  
  
Kagome goggled at her, not knowing what to say. She then gulped, trying to think of something, but Cassandra just smiled turned away when someone down the table spoke her name.  
  
Kagome bit her lip and looked at Sesshoumaru. The chair across from her scraped the floor suddenly, and Kagome looked up to see InuYasha exiting the dining room.  
  
She was actually wishing she and Sesshoumaru were back at her apartment watching a movie, instead of mingling at a dinner party with the upper- class.  
  
She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Sesshoumaru took her hand and whispered in her ear. "We can leave now."  
  
Relieved at the news, she stood to leave, Sesshoumaru right behind her.  
  
Cassandra looked up at their movement, and Kagome gave her a small smile and nodded her goodbye, surprised when Cassandra gave her one in return.  
  
Sesshouamru lead her out of the dining room, and her shoulders immediately relaxed at being alone with him again. She followed him, unaware of where he was leading her, until they took the stairs and entered a large library on the second floor. There was a balcony who's doors were slightly ajar, giving the room just enough chill to balance out the heat coming from the fire in the large fireplace.  
  
She sat down thankfully on a couch in front of the fire, and Sesshoumaru sat down beside her. "Well. . . " he said. "We got through the first night. Only two more to go, then we'll be out of this hell."  
  
She leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's kind of ironic, don't you think?"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"That the nicer places are the worst places."  
  
"Yes. I see what you mean."  
  
"This house; it's beautiful. It's like a. . . fairy tale place, I don't know. But with the funeral, and your family. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru made a noise that almost sounded like a laugh. "Exactly."  
  
She shivered a little when the wind outside blew the doors open wider. Sesshoumaru got up and shut them, then returned to Kagome and put an arm around her shoulders. She snuggled into him reflexively. She was quiet, and he shifted, then asked, "Kagome, is something bothering you?"  
  
She sighed. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"  
  
"No," he said, squeezing her affectionately. "Now tell me."  
  
"It's. . . InuYasha. He's still. . . "  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her, his eyebrows raised.  
  
She continued. "I think he's still in love with me. . . it's all been so awkward. And it didn't help that we were seated right across from one another tonight."  
  
"Do you. . ." Sesshoumaru trailed off hesitantly, as if he were considering his next question very carefully. "Do you still have feelings for him? You can be honest." he added softly.  
  
"I. . . I don't know. I really don't think so. It was just a sexual attraction. I. . . any feelings I have for him now are purely non-romantic. I really feel sorry for him. . . he seems so sad, now. Like his mother. Did you notice that? How sad she seems?"  
  
"She's always been that way. Even when Father was alive."  
  
"I wonder what happened to her. . . "  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha sat at the desk in his father's study once again, the photo album in front of him, and his head in his hands. He stared at the photo of his father, Sesshoumaru, and himself. He wiped at his tired eyes, and ran a hand through his hair. Was this where everything got worse. . . ?  
  
"InuYasha?"  
  
His mother's soft voice made him look up to see her standing in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Mom," he said, his voice breaking a little.  
  
"You left dinner so abruptly. Was something bothering you?"  
  
He considered telling her for a moment, about Kagome, but decided against it. Instead, he replied, "The room seemed too crowded, and stuffy. . . you know. . ."  
  
She nodded, and motioned for him to come sit with her on a small couch near the warm fireplace.  
  
He stood, then looked down at the album. Now was the time to ask her. He needed to know why she was so sad. . . and why there were so many pictures of Sesshoumaru's mother and hardly any of her. He brought the album with him and sat down beside her.  
  
"What is that?" she asked curiously, slowly.  
  
"Mom, there's, uh. . . something I want to ask you. I have a lot of questions. . . "  
  
Her eyebrows drew together. "About what?"  
  
He closed the photo album, then pointed to the picture on the front. She gave him a look that told him she did not understand, and he continued. "This picture. I remember this birthday party. It was one of the best I've ever had. Everyone was happy. . . but you look sad in this picture. And. . ." he flipped through to the other picture of her in the blues dress, "here, too. Why are you so sad all of the time? Ever since I can remember. . . you've always been sad."  
  
She sat for a moment and did not look at him. Then, in a sad whisper, she asked him, "When did you find that album?"  
  
"Today. Around lunch time, when I was cleaning the place up."  
  
"Have you looked through the entire album? At every photo?"  
  
InuYasha nodded, but she wasn't looking at him, so he said, "Yeah. I have."  
  
"Then you'll have noticed that most of the pictures in there are of Sesshoumaru's mother."  
  
"Yeah. . . I did."  
  
She looked at her hands, her cheeks a stinging red. "Your father," she said, her voice breaking, "never stopped loving her. That's what everyone thinks. That he left her for me, because he loved me more, but. . . it's not true. He loved her more than his own life."  
  
InuYasha took a silent moment to let her words sink in. "Then why. . . But, he loved you!" He said softly.  
  
"Yes, he loved me. . . " she said harshly, "but not like he loved her. He loved me because he had to. . .because he grew to love me. And over time, I grew to love him."  
  
InuYasha's chest ached. "So. . . you guys didn't get married because you were in love?"  
  
She looked at him then, an empathetic look, and said, "It's hard to believe for a child, I know." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "But you are no longer a child. . . and it's time you knew the truth."  
  
Realizing she was right, he put his hand over hers. "Tell me, then."  
  
"Your father's company was at it's peak when Sesshoumaru was born. He and Elizabeth," she turned to the picture of Sesshoumaru's mother in the red dress and pointed at it, "that was her name, you remember?"  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
"He and Elizabeth were very much in love, and were very happy. They were living in luxury, and their newborn baby made the world seem a perfect place. . . " she said, turning to the old picture of the three of them. "Three years later, though," she continued, "the company was at its worst. My father owned a large company in America, and wanted a coalition with his and your father's. They could provide for each other, and benefit greatly from one another. Your father needed my father, if he wanted things to be good again, and if he did not want to lose everything he owned. So your father met him, and discussed it with him. He nearly begged him. And my father told him, he did not have to bring their companies together. He did not necessarily need your father's help. And when your father did beg him , he made him a bargain. 'If you marry my daughter, we will be partners,' he told him."  
  
InuYasha's eyebrows drew together. When he didn't say anything, Cassandra continued. "Your father, of course, thought the idea ludicrous. He explained to him that he had a wife, and a son, whom he loved very much. But my father was a manipulative, controlling man. He didn't care. He reminded your father of how he would lose everything he owned. And he told him, if he married me, and did not keep close contact with Elizabeth, the companies would thrive.  
  
"Well, your father turned him down at first, then later told Elizabeth of their bargain. And to his own shock, she wanted him to do it."  
  
At this news, InuYasha looked up at his mother incredulously.  
  
Cassandra nodded. "She wanted nothing more than for him to have everything. She didn't care about herself. He tried to convince her that there had to be some other way, but once Elizabeth made up her mind, their was no changing it. Then he brought up Sesshoumaru. She said she would take care of him. There were ways they could still see each other. And soon, your father remembered my father's words. '*Close* contact,' he had said.  
  
"It was the hardest thing they'd ever had to do. And our marriage was a sad one. An angry one. But, no one could tell; your father and I were both very good actors."  
  
InuYasha stared at his father's young face in the old photo. "So. . . you didn't want to marry Dad?"  
  
"No. I hated Father for it, and I tried to hate your father, too, but. . . he was too kind. He understood, so we kept a nice friendship between us. I let him see Elizabeth, because I've always believed in true love. And they had it. But, after a year. . ." Cassandra laughed," my father started asking if there would be any 'strapping young grandsons' on the way. He was growing suspicious. So. . . we had to. . . you know. And it was awkward, because, we were friends, not lovers - "  
  
"And that's why I'm here." InuYasha cut in with an angry whisper.  
  
Cassandra grabbed his arm, and squeezed it so hard, she surprised InuYasha with her strength. Her voice was an equally aggressive whisper. "Don't you think for a minute that we ever regretted you. After you were born, we realized you had been worth it. You were the most precious addition we would ever have. Everything you brought to us made our lives easier."  
  
"Then why were you still sad?" He looked at her with a spent desperation.  
  
Cassandra looked at him and inhaled deeply. "There was a man, named Jonathan. . . back in America. He and I had been in love ever since we were eighteen. I continued to write to him. And as time went by, he told me of his new wife. . . then, his two beautiful daughters. . . " she choked a little, and covered her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were brimmed with tears. "All I could think of, was what we could've had. I was so jealous of your father for being so close to Elizabeth. . . but Jonathan was a world away."  
  
InuYasha could only stare sullenly at the fire. "So you had it the worst."  
  
Cassandra looked once again at her hands. "I suppose so. But," she reached up and soothed the silver hair by his ear, " you helped me to forget. I knew that I would never have a true love. . . and I've come to terms with that. And now that your father is. . . well, it really feels like losing a true love. We were more than friends, but we were not lovers. I'm sorry if it is too complicated for you to understand. It is a hard emotion to describe."  
  
"No, Mom, I. . . I understand. I understand everything, now. But why didn't Sesshouamru know? Didn't he know they saw each other?"  
  
Cassandra shifted. "That's were it gets even more complicated. Elizabeth was afraid of my father ever discovering about their rendezvous, so she wanted to keep it a secret, even from their only son. That way, no one would ever know."  
  
"And that's why Dad always invited Sesshouamru over on holidays. He never stopped loving him."  
  
Cassandra nodded. "I don't know why things had had to become so ridiculously complicated, but they just had. And the three of us managed to keep it a secret for this long."  
  
InuYasha shook his head faintly, in awe. "How did you live that way?"  
  
"Just barely."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
So. . . we now know the big family secret. Hmm. . . wonder how Seshie's gonna take it. . . Again, one of my faveorite chappies.  
  
Sorry it's taken me a while to update. I got sick with the mother of all colds, and missed a day of writing. Which can put you back a surprisingly scary amount of time.  
  
But, I noticed. . . we're not up to 200 reviews, yet. Keep reviewing, guys! I hope you'll like the news. . . *I'm* excited about it. ^_^  
  
Ta-ta for now! Honey Bee ^_~ 


	21. The Funeral

Chapter 21 The Funeral  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Are you going to tell your brother, now?" Cassandra's soothing voice asked.  
  
InuYasha, who was staring down at the photo album still in his lap, looked up. "Well. . . shouldn't we? He deserves to know."  
  
Cassandra squeezed his hand. "You tell him. I'd rather not say it all again."  
  
InuYasha looked back down and nodded. "Alright. Mom?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
Cassandra's eyes filed with tears, and she hugged her son. "I love you, too."  
  
"I want you to find your true love."  
  
Cassandra was silent. "It's too late now, InuYasha."  
  
"No, it's not!"  
  
"My true love is in America. And he is married. And they have children who are your age - "  
  
"When did you stop writing each other?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When did you two stop writing each other?"  
  
"About. . . ten years ago."  
  
"A lot can happen in ten years."  
  
"InuYasha. . . please. Don't worry about me. You worry about building *yourself* a life. I love you and I want you to be happy. And also. . . I have a question."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why haven't we spoken in two years?"  
  
InuYasha laughed. "Uh. . . me. I was moving around a lot with different jobs. Still thought about you guys a lot, though."  
  
Cassandra smiled. "So what are you doing now? Are you happy?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome yawned. She and Sesshoumaru were still in the library, and it was getting late.  
  
"We should turn in," Sesshoumaru said, reading her thoughts. He had and arm around her shoulder, and was brushing her hair with his fingers.  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. . . are you ready for tomorrow?"  
  
She felt his jaw tighten against her forehead. "Yes. I suppose."  
  
"Are you going to miss him?"  
  
"I don't know. . ."  
  
Behind them, there was the tap of shoes on the marble floor at the door, and someone cleared their throat. "Sesshoumaru?"  
  
They turned their heads to see InuYasha. Kagome caught eyes with him, and he looked away. She and Sesshoumaru stood and went over to him.  
  
InuYasha had what looked like a photo album in his hands, and he looked a little pale. 'He's always looking pale these days,' Kagome told herself grimly.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows. "Yes?"  
  
InuYasha licked his bottom lip self-consciously and said, "Uh, there's something I need to talk to you about."  
  
"We were about to retire."  
  
"You need to know this before tomorrow."  
  
Sesshoumaru's indifferent expression toward his brother softened, but he still kept his guard up. "What is it?"  
  
"It's something about Dad. And your mother. Elizabeth."  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed InuYasha, then nodded a little. "All right."  
  
Kagome watched the entire exchange with interest. They were starting to be nicer to each other. She was proud of them both.  
  
"I'll go to bed, then," she spoke up. "Goodnight." Sesshoumaru smiled at her, and she realized she needed to give him a kiss, but she didn't want to do it in front of InuYasha, who looked like he was expecting it. She settled for kissing him on the cheek, and it was awkward for everyone. When she passed InuYasha, he didn't look at her. She put a hand on his arm meaningfully, then left the room.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha's jaw tightened when Kagome touched him. That wasn't what he needed. Images flashed in his mind of their one night together, touching each other, kissing. . . but everything was gone as soon as she left the room. He looked back up at Sesshoumaru and nodded toward the couch.  
  
They sat down a little awkwardly beside one another, and Sesshoumaru asked, "What is that?"  
  
InuYasha looked at the album in his hands. "Look through this," he told his brother, handing it to him.  
  
Sesshoumaru eyed him curiously and did as he was told without argument. At one page, he stopped.  
  
InuYasha saw that he wasn't even all the way through the book. "What?"  
  
Humor in his voice, Sesshoumaru asked, "This is you?" He held the book up and pointed to the picture of InuYasha with a haircut.  
  
InuYasha clenched his teeth. "Yeah."  
  
"You look like a mouse." Smirking.  
  
"I know. Keep going."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned the page and sighed. "Is there a point to this, InuYasha?"  
  
"Yes. If there wasn't, I wouldn't be here." he growled in return. "Keep going."  
  
He watched Sesshoumaru's face as he turned the next two pages without comment. It was bored at first, then his mouth tightened a little. InuYasha reluctantly scooted a little closer to see the page. It was the first picture of Sesshouamru. InuYasha leaned back and continued to watch now that he knew what page he was on.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to the next page. It would be the one of them and their father, InuYasha remembered. Sesshoumaru's eyes held a little recognition. He turned the page. This would be the picture of him as a baby, his mother and their father. There was no reaction that InuYasha could see as Sesshoumaru turned to the next page.  
  
InuYasha's jaw dropped slightly. He hadn't expected Sesshouamru to cry. It was only little bit, one wouldn't have noticed if they hadn't really looked, but InuYasha saw it. Sesshoumaru's eyes had misted over a little as he looked at the picture of his mother in the red dress.  
  
His brother rubbed his brow, composing himself. He still made no comment as he turned through the rest of the book, shifting in his seat at the pictures, his surprise finally showing when he spoke. "What is this, InuYasha?"  
  
"He always loved her, Sesshoumaru. I know you've always hated him because you thought he didn't, be he never stopped."  
  
"How do you know?'  
  
"My mother told me just now." He finally dove into the whole long story, Sesshoumaru saying nothing the entire time, just listening.  
  
When he finished, InuYasha looked Sesshoumaru expectantly. There was no expression on his face, no reaction.  
  
"Say something."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed and handed the album back to InuYasha. "I don't *know* what to say. But. . . thank you. . . for telling me." he got up, then looked down at his feet. "I just wish I could've discussed this with one of them."  
  
InuYasha nodded.  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes searched the rug under his feet. "I. . . InuYasha. . . I want to apologize. . . for the rotten treatment I've always given you. . . I had no idea."  
  
InuYasha's chest swelled at hearing his brother's words. "Thanks, Sesshoumaru. . . that means a lot. But, you didn't know."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, then muttered goodnight, and turned away to leave.  
  
InuYasha was left on the couch, where he stayed for a little while longer, the weight of the next day resettling on his shoulders.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome felt someone nudging her bare shoulder, leaning over her in the dark. "Kagome," Sesshoumaru's voice whispered to her.  
  
She rolled over and blinked up at where she assumed he was; she couldn't see a thing.  
  
"Move over," he was saying to her.  
  
Sleepily, she did so, and he climbed in beside her, putting his arms around her. She snuggled her face into his chest and mumbled, "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything's all right, I'll tell you in the morning."  
  
"Okay." She fell back asleep, and soon, she heard his breathing deepen, nearly in time with her own.  
  
When she awoke the next morning, he was still there, holding her, deep asleep. She took a moment to reflect back on the day she had run back to him, and smiled. She had woken up that morning with that lonely feeling and had tried to imagine his sleeping face in front of her. It had been a mere fantasy then. . . But look at her, now. The thought made the butterflies in Kagome's stomach flutter their wings with excitement.  
  
She then watched with fascination as his eyes opened very slowly, two golden orbs appearing before her. They peered back at her with interest.  
  
She jumped a little when he spoke. "Good morning."  
  
She smiled. "Good morning."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Better check." his voice sounded thick and gloomy. "The funeral is at 9:00."  
  
Oh, yeah. "Yeah, uh. . . "Kagome checked the clock, "It's 7:30."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead, then sat up, rubbing his eyes. Kagome lay there watching him from behind, as he got up and stretched his arms above his head. She looked at his hair, silky and white, the way it lay down to his shoulder blades. He was still in his clothes from the night before, with the exception of his tux coat and bow tie. He looked absolutely adorable to Kagome as he turned around and looked at her. "Aren't you getting up?"  
  
"Eventually."  
  
"Come on."  
  
"I say *you* should climb back in."  
  
He coughed a little laugh, and smiled, blushing. "Get up." He pulled the covers off her body, revealing her white top and pajama pants, and she shivered and curled up in a ball. He laughed at her.  
  
"Not fair!" she yelled at him, her voice muffled in the pillow.  
  
Still laughing, he grabbed her hands and pulled her up, so she stood in front of him. He stared down at her with a smirk as she yawned, reminding him bizarrely of a cat, and she then wrapped her arms around his neck in a comfortable hug.  
  
When she pulled back, she looked at him with concern. "What was last night about?"  
  
"Last night?"  
  
"With InuYasha."  
  
"Oh, yeah. . . "  
  
She laid out her clothes as he told her the story, and when he was finished, she was brushing her hair, a thoughtful expression on her features. "Wow. . . so he really did love your mother. But I feel so sorry for Cassandra. She never got to be with. . . Jonathan, right?"  
  
"Right. He got married, had children. . ."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "It's a shame."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
She approached him, and ticked her head to the side. "How do you feel about the funeral, now?"  
  
He stared back at her meaningfully. "Very differently. I regret everything. Never getting to know him. Always hating him. . . " he shook his head and his eyes filled with tears.  
  
Kagome could only hug him; she wished she could take back all of those things for him, but she knew she could only help by being there.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The casket closed with a muffled *click*. Kagome sat next to Sesshoumaru in the family section of the chapel, squeezing his hand as he stared at his lap, preparing to sit through the prolonged goodbye to his father.  
  
Every now and then, she could hear someone cough; women were sniffling and wiping their eyes with handkerchiefs. InuYasha sat up front with his mother, his arm around her as she sniffled and blew her nose.  
  
The ride out to the cemetery was silent; Sesshouamru drove, and Kagome clicked the radio off. It was grey and cold as they followed behind the hearse and other cars.  
  
Sesshoumaru and InuYasha were pallbearers; they each carried the front end of the casket on either side, for once not glaring at one another or making tense gestures. Today, they were simply two very sad brothers, burying their one and only father.  
  
The ceremony outside was sad; Kagome felt she would be depressed for a good while afterward.  
  
Before everyone turned to leave, something happened that Kagome hadn't expected.  
  
Sesshouamru and InuYasha took a white rose each, and laid it on top of the casket at the same time. They then shook hands over the coffin.  
  
Cassandra watched with fascination; Kagome was simply dumbfounded. When had they made up? The night before, perhaps. . . or maybe, their father would have wanted that.  
  
Not questioning it any further, Kagome left on Sesshouamru's arm to go back to the manor.  
  
When they got in the car she said, "That was sweet."  
  
Sesshoumaru said nothing, just followed the other cars back.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Dinner that night was gloomier than the night before. At least, though, the seating arrangements were different. Kagome sat across from one of InuYasha's great aunts; a very chubby woman with jet black hair. She kept referring to her relationship with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"So, tell me dear, how did you two meet?"  
  
Deciding to skip the more complicated parts of the story, she replied simply, "Sesshoumaru is my editor."  
  
"Oh, you're a writer? How delightful! What do you write?"  
  
"Oh, uh, science-fiction, fantasy. . . romance."  
  
At that, the aunt giggled. "Oh, my, that all sounds very interesting. Tell me, what is your book called. . .?"  
  
Later, Kagome escorted a very tired Sesshoumaru back to his room. It had seem like a long day to her, but she knew it really had been for him.  
  
He rubbed his eyes, and smiled at her. She hugged him and left him to rest.  
  
"Wait."  
  
She stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"Are you going straight to bed?"  
  
"No. . . I might read a little. I'm feeling restless."  
  
"Oh. . . all right. Well, when you decide to come to bed. . . stay with me?"  
  
That brought a smile to her lips. "I will."  
  
She left him to himself and went back to her room. She read for about a half hour; she couldn't concentrate. She decided to go downstairs; the marble was cold underneath her feet, and the manor was dark, the blue moonlight making everything look illuminated and surreal.  
  
Her feet took her out into the garden. The night was cool, as it had been for the past few days, and she shivered a little in her black dress.  
  
She walked along, setting a little goal for herself to reach the end of the path. But about halfway, she came across InuYasha.  
  
He was sitting on one of the little white benches, his head down. She seemed to have disturbed him from some deep thinking. He looked up, and when he saw it was her, his eyes shone a little, then died out. The moonlight made his white shirt look crisp, and his hair even more so. "Kagome. . . you're not in bed?"  
  
"Obviously." she sat down beside him. "You don't mind if I join you?"  
  
He shook his head vaguely, not looking at her.  
  
She decided to ask him something that had been on her mind. "How are you, InuYasha? This has been hard for you."  
  
He looked ahead, and sighed. "I'm. . . still in shock. I couldn't tell you right now."  
  
Not knowing how to reply to that, she asked, "How is your mother holding up?"  
  
"About as nicely as I am."  
  
"Sesshoumaru told me what happened with your parents."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah." She lightened the mood. "You guys have one hell of a confusing family."  
  
He smirked a little. "Tokunawas like to do everything the hard way." he said softly.  
  
She snorted and looked ahead, growing silent once again.  
  
"I miss you, Kagome."  
  
Uh-oh. Kagome sighed. "I don't know what to say to you, InuYasha." she told him helplessly, but kindly.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," he replied, standing up. "I was just letting you know. Good night, Kagome."  
  
She looked up at him and watched him turn away. "Goodnight."  
  
Soon after, she went back inside as well, to Sesshouamru's room. She joined him in bed and melted into his arms, InuYasha's comment not bothering her as much for the rest of the night.  
  
There was nothing she could do about it. So he missed her; he would get over it. She was in love with Sesshoumaru.  
  
That's just the way things were.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Depressing chappie. -_-  
  
But hey - guess what! Over 200 reivews! Pat yourselves on the back! You deserve some news!  
  
*drum roll, please*  
  
There's gonna be a sequal! Ta-da! Does that excite you? I hope it does! It excites me, anyway! A sequal! Yay!  
  
It will be based on InuYasha's quest to find love and will touch up on Sango&Miroku and Kagome&Sesshie's relationships.  
  
"Finding Happiness" has only a few chapters left until completion; the thought made me sad, so I decided to make a yummy, lemony sequal! And - there might be some lemon in one of the next chappies of Happiness. . . I don't know. . . I haven't decided yet. . . but I do look forward to it. ^_~  
  
Love you guys! I love your reviews!  
  
Honey Bee  
  
P.S. Hey, everyone! Check out this fic:  
  
Survivor: Modern day villa by Elementsofmine  
  
You will laugh your ass off. I promise. ^_^ Oh, yeah, review and bug her so she'll update more. 


	22. Brunch

Chapter 22 Brunch  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Kagome could feel the sun shining on her face as her mind slowly awoke the next morning. She remembered who was by her side, and keeping her eyes closed, she rolled over and smiled, and opened her eyes to see. . .  
  
The pillow.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?"  
  
Kagome sat up. Where was he? This was his room. . .  
  
Hmm. . .  
  
She laid back down and waited. Soon, she heard the bathroom door open, and Sesshoumaru emerged, in nothing but a pair of black pants, drying his hair with a towel.  
  
Kagome savored the vision.  
  
As she watched him, she tried to keep her mouth hidden with the sheets. She knew she was smiling like a little girl, and she didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable.  
  
He looked up at her and raised his eyebrows.  
  
She wasn't sure what that meant, so she raised hers back.  
  
He just smirked and threw the wet towel at her. She giggled when the damp towel landed on her forehead. It smelled like his shampoo.  
  
When she took the towel from over her eyes, Sesshoumaru just stood there, watching her, his arms folded across his chest.  
  
She looked back at him and smirked. Without warning, she threw the towel back at him, aiming for his head. He caught it with one swift motion of his arm.  
  
"Nice reflexes." she told him, smiling.  
  
He just smiled at her, turned around to return the towel to its place in the bathroom, then said, "Get up."  
  
"No."  
  
Not used to hearing the word "no," Sesshoumaru looked at her, smirking. He tried again. "Get up."  
  
"No."  
  
"Don't make me come over there."  
  
"That's what I'm trying to do."  
  
Sesshoumaru broke character and laughed, blushing.  
  
Kagome continued. "I shouldn't have to get up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you threw a towel at me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"You threw a *wet* towel at me. That's not fair."  
  
"You want me to be fair?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"All right." he stalked over playfully, and attempted to yank the sheets from on top of her, but she kept a firm grip on them, so they never budged.  
  
In retaliation, he climbed on top of her and hovered over her. Kagome screamed playfully when he began to nibble her ear and tickled her ribs. She kicked and giggled, and he growled and began to kiss her cheek, then across to her mouth.  
  
"Wait," Kagome breathed, trying to catch her breath, "I have to brush my teeth!"  
  
"What - "  
  
"Just give me a minute!" she leapt up and ran into her bathroom, brushed her teeth quickly. She ran back to Sesshoumaru's room and attacked him, throwing her arms around him and knocking him back onto the bed.  
  
"That's better," he teased.  
  
She pinched his side, and was rewarded with an "Ow!" She giggled. "That's what you get."  
  
"You're rough in the morning."  
  
"You should see me in the afternoon."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked at her and scoffed in disbelief, making her giggle. He placed a quick kiss on her lips, and her lashes lowered when she smiled. He smiled back up at her. "What?"  
  
"Nothing." She shrugged, then kissed him longer, the kiss quickly growing deeper. He then surprised her by flipping them both over, so he was on top, Kagome gasping as her head bounced back on the mattress. Her expression then turned mischievous, and a sly grin played on her lips. "Oh. . . so *that's* how you like it."  
  
He laughed then, and started kissing her again. Soon, her hands made their way down to his waist, and began to fumble around to loosen his belt.  
  
When he felt his belt give, he pulled back. "Wait."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
She looked up at him. "Okay. . . that's all right."  
  
"Im sorr - "  
  
"No, no, it's okay! Actually, you're right," she said, sitting up.  
  
"I am always right," he replied, receiving a smack on the arm.  
  
"Seriously! I mean, we'll be going home, anyway. . . "  
  
"Yeah." Sadly.  
  
"What? You don't wanna leave?"  
  
"I do, but. . . I kind of. . ."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I like. . . this time with you. . . " he seemed to be having trouble getting the words out.  
  
Kagome blushed, understanding. "Well. . . I always come by the house. . . I know Rin is usually there, but it's better than nothing. . ."  
  
Sesshouamru began to say something, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Kagome settled herself on the bed as Sesshoumaru opened the door to Miyoga. The servant bowed. "Master Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You and Miss Higurashi are invited to a brunch in the garden."  
  
"Thank you. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, sir." Miyoga bowed and backed away from the door, leaving the two to themselves.  
  
Sesshoumaru closed the door, then turned back to Kagome. "Guess we'd better get dressed."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and shrugged, getting up to hug him (where she squeaked when he bit her ear) and head back to her own room to get ready.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha sat at his seat in the garden, leaning back in his chair, arms folded across his chest, utterly bored. He knew Kagome didn't care about the way he felt; he'd just had to tell her last night, or he felt he would've exploded.  
  
"InuYasha," came his mother's voice, "you haven't touched your food, are you feeling well?"  
  
InuYasha raised an eyebrow at her, then shook his head vaguely. 'No Mom. . . just going through a little of your everyday pining. . . I'll get over it. . . ' he thought bitterly. Just then, Kagome and Sesshoumaru arrived, arm-in-arm.  
  
'Gag me.'  
  
Kagome's eyes flashed when she saw him, and she tried to catch his eyes, but he ignored her and pretended he never saw. What could she possibly want, anyway?  
  
Brunch turned out to be a waste of InuYasha's time. He could've gone into town and done something more stimulating; but he knew he should stay back with his mother and spend more time with her before they left. He was just wishing that he was there under different circumstances; that there was no Kagome and that his father was still alive.  
  
And he now had so many mixed feelings for his brother. He felt a strange brotherly love for him now that they had become friends; but he was also intensely jealous of him. After all, he was dating the girl he was in love with.  
  
InuYasha's own bitter thoughts continued until the end of brunch, and Cassandra soon grabbed a hold of him.  
  
"Take a walk with me." she told him, steering him down one of the many stone paths of the garden.  
  
They walked for a few minutes, until Cassandra said, "Something is on your mind. I should know my own son."  
  
His hands in his pockets, InuYasha stared at his moving feet. "Yeah. . . just stuff."  
  
"You know, you say that every time I ask you. What kind of 'stuff?'"  
  
"Stupid stuff."  
  
She chuckled. "It can't be all that stupid if it is bothering you so."  
  
"Girl trouble." he said reluctantly.  
  
Cassandra nodded. "Ah. . . yes, that's about right for your age."  
  
InuYasha scoffed with good-humor. "You know everything, Mom."  
  
"Why, thank you, Sweetie." she murmured. "So, tell me, who is this girl of yours?"  
  
"It's. . . confusing."  
  
"Well, that's an odd name for someone. . . "  
  
"Mom, come on. . ."  
  
Cassandra giggled.  
  
"You're in a good mood, today."  
  
"Yes, Sweetie, I've had my pills."  
  
"Oh. . . you're taking pills?"  
  
"Don't change the subject, Sweetie."  
  
"Right. . . her name is Kagome."  
  
Cassandra grew quiet. "You mean. . .?"  
  
"Yeah, Sesshoumaru's Kagome. She was with me. . . it was, kind of a one night stand. . . then we had an argument, and she broke up with me. . . the next thing I know, he's her editor, and they're spending and awful lot of time together."  
  
Cassandra said nothing, but continued to listen.  
  
InuYasha continued. "I fell in love with Kagome on that night we spent together. I still love her. . . but I know that nothing can be done about it. And she couldn't care either way about how I feel."  
  
"I'm sure she cares, she just doesn't want to get close to you. How can she help you if it's her you want?"  
  
"You're exactly right. I can't do anything about being in love with her, and she can't do anything about not caring. I'll get over it. Don't worry about me, Mom."  
  
Cassandra smiled up at him. "You're a smart young man, do you know that?"  
  
InuYasha smiled modestly. "Thanks, Mom."  
  
"No, I mean it. You know exactly what you're feeling, exactly what's going on. Are you a writer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Usually writers are like that. They can identify emotions, because they can write them. And you know whether or not you will get over the situation. So are you?"  
  
"A writer. . . ? I never thought about it."  
  
"You were always so good in your English classes; I bet you are."  
  
"Well, yeah, I enjoyed writing, and reading, but. . . "  
  
"Maybe you should look into it. There are tons of good colleges in America."  
  
"That would require learning English."  
  
"So? I've already taught you some."  
  
"Yeah, but it's not enough for anyone to understand. I suck at pronouncing it."  
  
"That's why you practice."  
  
InuYasha sighed. "I'll think about it, Mom. It'll sure beat moving from job to job, anyway."  
  
"See? There you go." Cassandra continued to walk along contentedly, glancing up at the sky and the few butterflies that fluttered among the winter flowers.  
  
Something was bothering InuYasha, now. His mother was taking pills? He knew she was bad, but. . . maybe it was just for the company. Playing hostess could be hard sometimes, he knew.  
  
Trying not to worry about it, InuYasha continued the nice walk with his mother in the garden, torn between wanting to stay with her and desperately wanting to go home.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome heard later that evening that InuYasha was getting a head start back to the city, and skipping out on dinner. She tried to catch him to say a few words, but he left quickly. He was avoiding her, she knew.  
  
Sesshoumaru told her not to worry about it. He was sure his brother would get over it, all in due time. "Besides," he pointed out, "he probably *wants* to be alone." Kagome had just nodded grimly, feeling bad for InuYasha.  
  
Now it was dinnertime, and Kagome wore the beaded red dress. Everything was more relaxed tonight; even Cassandra's mood seemed lighter. The funeral seemed to have taken the world off of everyone's shoulder's; the relatives were back to drinking their wine without a care, and Kagome didn't feel so much like an intruder anymore.  
  
But soon, the fun came to an end, and Sesshouamru and Kagome had to pack their things back up and head out for the road again.  
  
Their ride back was a nice one. Since it was night time, there were few commercials on the radio, and they drove just listening to whatever they were in the mood for.  
  
They never stopped; they just made a straight trip home, and on the road into the city Sesshouamru offered for Kagome to stay the night with him.  
  
"I'll be picking up Rin Sunday. You could come. And besides, we'll have the house to ourselves. . . "  
  
"Oh, you're sly."  
  
"I know."  
  
"You're also shameless."  
  
"Yes, well. Most of us are. Ahem."  
  
"What? Me?! You little. . . " she smacked him on the arm and he laughed at her.  
  
"I'm driving!"  
  
"I don't care, don't say things like that!"  
  
"You know I didn't mean it. So will you stay?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
It was Friday morning when they got in the door, and Kagome felt back at home, and not so intrusive. She'd been coming over regularly for the past two months, anyway; the place felt like a second apartment.  
  
The next day would be a Saturday, so neither of them had to worry about work.  
  
"I think," Sesshoumaru said, yawning a little, "we will sleep all day today, then stay up all night tonight, and do absolutely nothing in between."  
  
"No chores?"  
  
"No chores."  
  
"Yay! Sounds good to me," Kagome said, hauling her things into his spare bedroom. She changed her clothes there, into something more comfortable, and when she found him, she saw that Sesshoumaru had, as well.  
  
"Bed," he said.  
  
She got the clue and followed him into his room, where they slept in each other's arms for the rest of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Hiya! So Kagome and Sesshie are gonna do it! Are you guys excited? Well, you should be, those lemons are damn hard to write.  
  
And poor InuYasha. The question now remains: What will become of him? I dunno. . . maybe you should check out the sequel when I start posting it. ^_~ I don't have a name for it yet, though. . .  
  
Something I need you guys to know: I like to write at least five chapters of a story before I begin posting it. So, in the meantime, I will have another Naraku/Sango fic posted on animespiral.com. I'll let you guys know about that so you can read it while you're waiting for the sequal. ^_^  
  
C Yas! Honey Bee  
  
PS Hey, everyone! Check out this fic:  
  
"The Battle for Love" by Olay Biscuit Barrel  
  
Kagome is heir to the Southern Lands, but doesn't want to be who she is. In a desperate attempt to escape her fate she runs away, and meets some people along the way. Sesshie/Kagome  
  
~~~  
  
It looks very promising; help my buddy out and review some!!!!! 


	23. Friday Night

Chapter 23 Friday Night  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ * Lemons begin / end with these ( * ) ^_~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
"Oomph!!!!"  
  
Kagome woke Sesshoumaru up by throwing herself on him. "Get up, get up, I'm hungry!!"  
  
He groaned. "What time is it?"  
  
"4:00. Get up!"  
  
"All right, all right," he replied, smiling at her. "But did you have to -- "  
  
"Shh!"  
  
Sesshouamru grew quiet when Kagome put a finger to her lips. "You hear that?"  
  
He shook his head, wondering what in the world this could possibly be about.  
  
Her stomach growled then, a loud groan. "My stomach's yelling at me." she told him in a hushed voice.  
  
He laughed and sat up, and she hung her arms around his neck as he wiped tiredly at his eyes.  
  
They got up, and he made, well, dinner, for them both. Kagome chattered happily as they ate, no longer so tired from their trip.  
  
"I slept really good. How about you?"  
  
Sesshoumaru covered a yawn. "I could use another hour."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes, smiling.  
  
"That was some wake up call," he told her, grinning and rubbing the spot on his chest where her elbow had hit him.  
  
She laughed. "Well, I tried poking you, calling your name, shaking you, everything but water. So finally, when nothing else worked, I had to do *something*."  
  
He laughed and replied, "Yeah, I'm a heavy sleeper."  
  
"Heavy like lead!" she exclaimed. "Hey, let's go do something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I dunno. . . let's go back to that little restaurant on the beach!"  
  
"A get drunk again?"  
  
"Hopefully!"  
  
He laughed. "All right. . . why not? Let's go later."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They spent the rest of the day doing exactly what Sesshoumaru had suggested they do earlier: absolutely nothing. They watched movies, hung around; Sesshouamru got the extra hour of sleep he wanted while Kagome channel surfed.  
  
Finally, when 8:00 arrived, they got ready and went down to the restaurant.  
  
Nothing about the place had changed except for the fact that the sky was clearer that night. The moon was out and full along with a few stars, and the reflection of it was heavenly on the water's surface. Despite the winter cold, it was still romantic.  
  
They ordered a light dinner, then some wine. Even drunk, they knew they should not go down to the shore; neither of them wanted to wake up with sand in their eyes again.  
  
So instead, they went home.  
  
They were like two teenagers. Sesshoumaru was trying to kiss Kagome and find his keys at the same time; she just giggled as she watched him hurriedly check his pockets; he then finally found his keys, but it was hell finding the right one to fit in the door.  
  
When they managed to get the door unlocked, they stumbled into the foyer. Sesshoumaru stopped to lock the door; Kagome ran into his room, and hid somewhere.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached the room seconds later. "Kagome?"  
  
She tried not to giggle, but he heard her snort somewhere near the closet, and he made his way around carefully in the dark.  
  
She pounced on him from behind somewhere, the both of them falling to the bed in a tangle. Sesshoumaru was laughing and trying to recover from the surprise, while Kagome was already working at the buttons on his shirt, and straddling his hips so he could not sit up.  
  
He could see her in the dark; the moonlight shone in from the window, making her look bluish. Her brown eyes were sparkling as she took the clip out of her hair and it all tumbled down to her shoulders. She looked beautiful. Her thick locks covered her face as she leaned forward to give him a slow, long kiss, and he had to put his hands on her; anywhere he could find, to be exact.  
  
She let the straps of her dress fall off her shoulders, and Sesshoumaru quickly grew tired of the tease, and he somehow managed to grab her, and flip them both over so he was lying on top of her.  
  
She looked at him and giggled knowingly. She then just wrapped her arms around his neck, and let his hands set to work.  
  
*  
  
He kissed down, down, and down her neck, until he felt the neckline of her dress on his lips. He fumbled around in the front of her dress; no buttons there. Then the back; no zipper. "How do you. . .?" he mumbled, frustrated, trying to get the blasted thing off of her.  
  
She giggled, and pushed on his chest so she could sit up. "I forgot. . . " she stood up in front of him, and took her arms from out of the dress. It then fell off her body and into a pool around her feet.  
  
She was wearing no sexy lingerie; just a silky tan bra with white cotton panties, but to Sesshoumaru, she could've beat any underwear model by a long shot.  
  
He grabbed her around her waist then, pulling her back into bed with him. She let him kiss her, and closed her eyes to feel him, instead of watch him so much.  
  
But something was bothering her. He still had his shirt on, the buttons only half undone. Suddenly, she jerked the hem of the shirt from out of his pants and undid the rest of the buttons. He complied and helped speed things up by taking the shirt off completely, and she was happy when she finally felt his skin on hers.  
  
Her hands rubbed greedily over his chest, firm and trim, almost *powerful*. She groped lower, until she reached the belt of his pants. She fumbled with the clasp on it, while he was fumbling with the hooks of her bra. When they got each other free, the bra was thrown aside somewhere, and the pants were hurriedly unbuttoned and unzipped.  
  
Soon, her panties her masterfully pulled off of her hips, and she was waiting for him.  
  
He still kissed her leisurely; but she was ready. She tugged at his pants impatiently, and he finally succumbed.  
  
But he pulled away for a moment, to Kagome's irritation. He quickly opened the drawer at the bedside and pulled out a couple of small, square packets.  
  
Kagome saw then, smirked, then laughed aloud.  
  
Soon, they were joined together, their hearts pounding, both of them experiencing something they had never felt with anyone else.  
  
It was a silent climax; neither of them were screamers, and neither of them talked their partner's ears off during sex. They just enjoyed what they felt, and were happy they were just together.  
  
*  
  
Finally, when it was over, Sesshouamru laid himself down beside her, and held her. He couldn't find any words; and she seemed to be having the same problem. They both fell asleep, tired and satisfied.  
  
When they awoke the next morning, they smiled at each other widely.  
  
"Good morning," Kagome said weakly, but happily.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome smiled and blushed, laughing. And for the first time, she wasn't scared to say it the least bit. "I love you, too."  
  
"Good."  
  
She laughed again.  
  
"What time is it?" Sesshoumaru couldn't see the clock from where he was laying.  
  
"It's 7:00."  
  
"We don't have to pick Rin up until 9:00. . ."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
He kissed her then, surprising her.  
  
"Mmph!! Wait!" she said, breaking free.  
  
He gave her an impatient look.  
  
She looked down sheepishly. "I have to brush my teeth. . . "  
  
He laughed at her, and she smacked him on the arm, then got up completely nude, all modesty aside, which just turned Sesshoumaru on even more.  
  
She stood brushing her teeth, and a second later, he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing the tender places of her neck.  
  
She laughed, her mouth full of toothpaste, then quickly leaned over to rinse.  
  
She turned in his arms to face him. He was smirking as he reached over to get his toothbrush, his golden eyes playing with hers.  
  
She ducked under his arm then, and dashed back for the bed, where she was waiting for him when he returned.  
  
*  
  
He came in the room, and leaned against the doorframe. His eyes scanned her body; it didn't make her uncomfortable - she was doing the same to him.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, and he got the message. He walked over slowly, then leaned down to kiss her leisurely. Climbing in beside her, he began to position himself on top. But Kagome was a fighter in the mornings.  
  
"Uh-uh!" she mumbled, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him back down onto the bed. He laughed in surprise; she sure knew how to take control.  
  
She hovered over him then, and kissed him, but he still fought back a little, for fun. She won him over and, (A/N: After applying a condom ^_~), climbed on top.  
  
The sex was even better in the mornings; they were both a little louder, and they each came a little harder.  
  
*  
  
Kagome collapsed beside him, breathing as heavily as he was. He was staring at the ceiling, stunned. "Damn." he breathed.  
  
Kagome stared at him for a moment, then burst into giggles.  
  
He looked over at her, confused. "What?"  
  
"Was I really that good?"  
  
Sesshouamru raised his eyebrows. "You have rendered me speechless."  
  
Kagome laughed even harder. "I feel like we need cigarettes, or something."  
  
He laughed a little at the mental image of the two of them lying beside one another, each puffing on a cigarette.  
  
She could've lain there all morning, she was so relaxed and comfortable.  
  
Sesshoumaru nudged her. "Hungry?"  
  
"Yeah, actually." She'd forgotten about everything at the moment; even hunger.  
  
"Rin."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Rin, we have to pick up Rin in about an hour."  
  
"Oh, yeah. . ."  
  
"Did you forget already?" Amused.  
  
"Uh. . .no, of course not."  
  
"Am I really that good?"  
  
She smacked him on the arm and sat up. "Not as good as me!" Throwing on his shirt from the night before (which caused him to smirk), and her underwear, she headed for the kitchen. "Come on!!" she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
He laid there for a moment, smiling a little. He still needed to let everything sink in; he had just found the girl of his dreams, and he needed a moment to believe it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha lounged on his couch, watching Saturday morning cartoons, bored as hell.  
  
He didn't even know if anyone his age still *watched* Saturday morning cartoons. "Probably not," he groaned to himself, stretching lazily.  
  
Seconds later, the phone rang.  
  
For some absurd reason, he got up quickly, thinking it might be Kagome. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey!"  
  
It was Sango.  
  
"Oh, hey. What's up? You guys back already?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How *was* it? *cough*" he joked with her.  
  
Sango laughed. "*Great*. How was the, uh. . .?"  
  
"It went okay as it could've gone. It was very, uh. . . educational."  
  
Sango was plainly confused, but she said nothing of it. "What are you doing right now?"  
  
"Watching cartoons."  
  
"Oh, come on, InuYasha, no one does that anymore."  
  
"That's what I thought."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing. Why you want to know?"  
  
"Come have breakfast with me and Miroku. He's been itching to talk to you."  
  
InuYasha heard an "Oi!" in the background that could only have been Miroku. He smiled and replied, "Sure, okay."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha met Sango and Miroku at a little outside restaurant.  
  
Miroku looked like the happiest man on earth (probably was, for all InuYasha knew), and Sango was her usual, glowing self.  
  
InuYasha knew he looked a lot like shit compared to them.  
  
But, nonetheless, he was very happy to see them. "You look terrible," he joked with Miroku, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.  
  
"And *you*!" Miroku exclaimed, pushing him a little.  
  
Sango hugged InuYasha, on a more somber note. "How are you doing?"  
  
InuYasha shrugged. "I'm all right, I guess. Trying to get used to it, you know?"  
  
"Yeah. . . well, hey, let's sit down! We want to tell you all about the resort!"  
  
InuYasha gave a weak laugh and sat down. "How were the mountains?"  
  
"They looked even better after the first night," Miroku said seriously, even though there was a twinkle in his eye.  
  
Sango smacked him hard on the arm and InuYasha laughed. "Thanks for letting me know, man."  
  
Miroku shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"Anyway!" Sango interjected, "We had a very good time. The spa was great, and the mountains were breathtaking."  
  
"I'm glad you guys had fun. You deserved it."  
  
Sango's face softened. "Thank you. . ."  
  
InuYasha shrugged.  
  
"How is your mother?" Sango asked then.  
  
"She's about as good as I am. . . she's hangin' in there."  
  
Sango nodded sympathetically, and when their food was served, the conversation took a turn, and InuYasha ended up venting his parents' story to them.  
  
Sango stared at him with slightly large eyes when he finished, and Miroku had stopped eating about halfway through the story.  
  
"I never would've known. . . " Sango said. "Your poor mother. . . "  
  
InuYasha shrugged. "Yeah, well. . . life's not fair, I guess."  
  
Miroku shook his head and sighed, turning his attention back to his plate of cold food.  
  
"Is there some way," Sango asked, "that your mother can write to her American boyfriend again? I mean, a lot can happen in ten years."  
  
"That's what I suggested to her, but she won't hear of it. It's as if she's lost all hope."  
  
Sango turned to Miroku. "You're being awfully quiet."  
  
He looked up at her. "Hm? Oh, it's just depressing. . . How do you feel about it, InuYasha? Your parents never marrying for love. . ."  
  
InuYasha shrugged a third time. "I understand. . . they kind of had no choice. It was hard to come to terms with at first, but Mom made sure I new they loved each other, even though it just wasn't the way a married couple should."  
  
Silence drifted over the small table, and everyone stared at their plates. InuYasha spoke after a moment. "I'm sorry I made the morning gloomy."  
  
Sango looked up with surprise. "No! Don't apologize, that's what we're here for! We're your friends! You just. . . don't know what to say after a story like that. I feel the need to help, but there's no way I can."  
  
InuYasha nodded. "The only way to help the situation is to change the past. And no god in the sky is able to do that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was it as good for you as it was for me? ^_~  
  
Heh heh. Hope you liked the lemon(s)! You guys didn't get your britches in a bunch waiting, did you? I had fun writing that. . . I think I'll do more lemons in the sequal. *thoughtful gaze*  
  
Look forward to Ch. 24! C ya! Honey Bee 


	24. Big Hit

Chapter 24 Big Hit  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Months passed. Kagome's novel was finally published, Sango got a part in Kagome's movie as the leading lady, and everyone was happy. . . except for one person. . .  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
InuYasha was surprised he still wasn't over Kagome. What was wrong with him? Every night, he came home from work, and did nothing. He hadn't eaten in three days, and loneliness was keeping him awake at night.  
  
Kagome and Sango had quit their jobs at the basket shop long ago. He saw Miroku around every now and then, and he would ask about Kagome; from what he was told, she was getting married. Nice.  
  
He wasn't as fast as he used to be with his deliveries. Kaede had to talk to him at least two times already; people were beginning to complain. He knew she was already looking for someone to replace him. But he didn't really care. Everyday he got up, he moved automatically, as if someone were controlling him with a remote.  
  
All he really wanted was to sleep. He just felt so tired. . . he needed a remedy. . . he needed to figure out what he needed to do to be happy again. . .  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! Is there anyone special you would like me to sign this to? Kelly? Is that with an 'y' or a 'i'? A 'y'? Okay. . . There you go! Bye!" Kagome waved to her fan as the woman walked away, and smiled as the next one stepped up.  
  
Book signing's were fun, but Kagome was starting to get worn out. Her right hand was also starting to numb.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood beside her, and Rin was off chattering away to some teenage boy in the line. The look on his face was priceless; he seemed to be a little appalled and confused as to why this little girl was talking to him as if she knew him.  
  
"Rin," Kagome heard Sesshoumaru say, and she glanced up for a moment to see him pull her away from the teen and plainly tell her, "don't talk to strangers."  
  
Kagome smiled to herself as she signed the next book and waved her fan off.  
  
When 6:00 finally came, Kagome unconsciously wasn't even hardly looking at the people who approached her. She just glanced up and signed the book, then smiled and said goodbye. Sesshoumaru had left with Rin long ago; Rin had grown quickly bored and hungry.  
  
When the last person was finally at the table, she took the book from him and glanced up to mutter "Hi," but she had to do a double-take. It was. . . InuYasha.  
  
Or at least, it looked like InuYasha. He looked terrible, as if he hadn't slept in weeks, and he was thinner, and much paler.  
  
Kagome gaped at him for a moment, and then said, quietly, "InuYasha."  
  
He looked down at her nervously, his hands shoved deep into his front pockets. "Hi," he said, giving her a faltering smile.  
  
Kagome stood up without a second thought and hugged him.  
  
He stood unmoving, and did not hug her back. Awkwardly, she stepped back, and asked, "How are you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm. . . okay."  
  
"You. . . How are things?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Kagome nodded. "That's good."  
  
"You wanna go for a walk?"  
  
Kagome smiled and started to gather up her things. "Yeah, I could use one. I've been sitting here for four hours," she answered lightly.  
  
They left the bookstore and walked down the block in the evening air; it was summer now, and it was humid. The air felt heavy and thick, and they walked beside one another in silence for a moment, until they reached the park.  
  
"You look really good," InuYasha said finally. "I hear you and Sesshoumaru are engaged, now. Congratulations."  
  
"Thanks. . . " Kagome answered awkwardly. He was congratulating them? It was unexpected, and odd. . . but afer all, it had been *months* since. . .  
  
But still, she wanted to be sure. Kagome stopped walking, and turned to face InuYasha. "Why did you come to me?"  
  
A small smile faded from his lips, and he stared at her. "I. . . wanted to see how you were. . ."  
  
It was a partial lie; Kagome could tell. "What's the other reason, InuYasha?" she asked him kindly.  
  
He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground. "I'm. . . not over you yet, Kagome." he answered slowly, honestly.  
  
She stared at him. He was still in love with her? After all this time? It hadn't even taken Kouga this long to get over her. "InuYasha. . . there's no way I can help you. . . "  
  
"I don't need your help. I thought, maybe if I saw you again, I'd feel a little better. . . "  
  
"Do you?" Quietly.  
  
"No. I feel worse. . . Everything's been. . . awful. . . I can't sleep at night, I haven't eaten in three days - "  
  
"InuYasha!"  
  
"I know, I know. . . You're just. . . always on my mind. I actually worry about you, Kagome, even thought I know you're fine. . . and I wish all the time that you were with me. . . I don't know what to do about it. I can't help it."  
  
Kagome was torn. She wanted to hug him so badly, and tell him he would be all right. . . but she was the cause of all this, unbelievably. She couldn't touch him; she didn't trust herself to. That physical attraction was still there, slowly fading. . . but nevertheless, it was still there, and she wouldn't be unfaithful.  
  
"You never loved me, did you?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Kagome stared at him with surprise. "I. . . did, in a way. . . but not the way you loved me. I couldn't say I loved you because I wasn't exactly sure I would be telling you the truth. And I couldn't lie to you."  
  
InuYasha looked to the sky, and rubbed his tired eyes with his hands. "I shouldn't feel like this. . . It was just a three-day thing. . . but for some reason, that time I spent with you was important, special to me."  
  
She stood and watched him as he stepped closer to her, his eyes darkening with longing. "It was the only time I was ever really happy. . ." he whispered, his face only a breath away. "It was the only time anyone was every really happy to be with only me. . . Didn't you feel anything?"  
  
He touched her cheek, and Kagome closed her eyes, swaying a little. "I. . . " she said weakly. Then, shaking herself out of it, she grabbed InuYasha's wrist softly, pulling his hand away form her face. "I did. . . but things changed, InuYasha. I love Sesshoumaru."  
  
At her last words, InuYasha's eyes flashed with hurt, and she could tell her words had stabbed him. But she couldn't do anything about it. It was the truth. And she had said so herself; she could not lie to InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha squeezed his eyes shut, a frustrated gesture, and put a hand on her upper arm. "Can't we. . . ?"  
  
She felt helpless. "*No*, InuYasha. I'm sorry." She pulled away from his touch. "I'm sorry."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Normally, he wouldn't do this. He wouldn't push Kagome. But InuYasha was desperate for her, now. Now that she was right in front of him, and they were alone, and he could kiss her, and no one would ever have to know. . .  
  
But she apologized, then she pulled away from him. It was so clear she did not want him; why couldn't he just stop himself?  
  
He was starting to get angry with himself, angry with the whole situation.  
  
"Just. . . just go then," he said softly, angrily.  
  
"I'm so sor - "  
  
"Stop apologizing! Just go home, back to *him*!"  
  
His heart twisted up when he saw her eyes fill with tears, and she shook her head in protest. When he finally didn't say anything, and she couldn't think of anything to say, she turned on her heel abruptly and left.  
  
He did the same then, only he went in the other direction, back toward his truck. He climbed in, and when he cranked it up, music from a forgotten CD blasted out of his speakers. The words of the song seemed to speak volumes for the way he felt, in their own way, so he did not bother to turn it down.  
  
So InuYasha just drove. Past his apartment, past work, not knowing where he was headed; just anywhere. . .  
  
"'I am, A little bit of loneliness, A little bit of disregard, A handful of complaints but I can't help the fact, That everyone can see these scars. I am, What I want you to want, What I want you to feel, But It's like, No matter what I do, I can't convince you, To just believe this is real. So I, Let go, Watching you, Turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got. . .  
  
I can't feel, The way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored! Time won't heal, This damage anymore, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!  
  
I am, A little bit insecure, A little unconfident, 'Cause you don't understand, I do what I can, But sometimes I don't make sense. I am, What you never want to say, But I've never had a doubt, It's like, No matter what I do, I can't convince you, For once just to hear me out. So I, Let go, Watching you, Turn your back like you always do, Face away and pretend that I'm not, But I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got. . .  
  
No! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me like it or not! Right now! Hear me out now! You're gonna listen to me like it or not! Right now!  
  
I can't feel, The way I did before, Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!  
  
I can't feel! Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored! Time won't heal! Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored!'"  
  
Faint - Linkin Park  
  
InuYasha stopped when the song ended, and leaned back the car seat, his hands over his eyes. "'I won't be ignored. . . '" he repeated to himself. "Too late. . . she's already turned away. It's too damn late."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Kagome caught a cab back home, and ran into the house. She was frantic for some reason; she had to see Sesshoumaru, she needed him to tell her that InuYasha would be okay, that everything would return to normal. . .  
  
"Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru?"  
  
She found him alone in the kitchen. When he saw her he smiled, but his expression turned worried when he saw her face. She wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Are you okay? Has something happened?" he asked calmly, smoothing the raven hair on the back of her head.  
  
"It's InuYasha. . ."  
  
He pulled back. "What's happened?" he asked, now very alarmed.  
  
"No, no, it's okay," she told him, "It's just, he came to the book signing, and we went for a walk. . . " she told him the whole story, including how awful he had looked. "I'm so worried about him. He was acting so angry. . . with himself, mostly. . . he hasn't been eating. . . I don't know what to do, I feel like it's all my fault. . . "  
  
Sesshouamru hugged her to him then. "It's not your fault, don't say that. I understand how he feels. . . It's how I felt about Kikyou, after the divorce. It's very hard to get over someone you love so strongly. He'll be okay. Just give him time. I would suggest leaving him alone for a while."  
  
Kagome nodded against Sesshoumaru's shoulder, feeling better already. She knew he would say all the right things. . .  
  
"Look," he said then, pulling away, "try not to worry about it tonight. Rin wanted to go out for ice cream. You up to it?"  
  
She smiled then, and nodded. "Thanks. . . I know I overreacted. . . "  
  
"No, it's okay. You reacted fine." He kissed her on the forehead. "He'll be okay. Now, come on." he took her hand and turned to the hallway. "Rin! Ice cream!"  
  
Rin came bounding out of her room, holding a doll. "Yay! Can Sheila-chan come?" she asked happily, referring to the doll.  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded, and she ran ahead to wait for them at the door.  
  
"Sheila? Where did she come up with that name?" Kagome asked, amused.  
  
Sesshoumaru raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "No idea."  
  
"She's an odd girl."  
  
"She's a *lovable*, odd girl."  
  
"You're right."  
  
Smirk. "I'm always right."  
  
~ ~ ~ The End ~ ~ ~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
OMG. . . It's the end. . . wow. I can't believe it. It's so weird, I've been writing this fic since August, and now it's over. . . done. . .  
  
I hope everyone was satisfied with the ending. If you're really, really not, and you just can't stand it, and you're so unsettled you can't sleep at night, I'll write and alternate ending for you, okay? But that's only if you didn't get any closure, and it's disturbing you. Otherwise, live with it. But either way, let me know. ^_^  
  
Look forward to the sequal!  
  
Haven't thought of a name yet, but Sesshoumarusqueen had a wonderful suggestion ^_~ ! Here's a seek-peek of what it's about:  
  
InuYasha is trying to adjust to life after Kagome, and is doing it very badly. So, he does what seems to be the right thing to do; he goes away to college in America to become a writer, as his mother suggested. A year later, he returns to Tokyo, okay, but still lonely, and always in the darkest of moods. When he meets April, a free-spirited waitress, is it possible that she could teach him how to be happy again? And will he ever get over Kagome? Or is Kagome really the thing that's been bothering him? And why is his mother suddenly taking all these pills? Should he worry? Find out. I Triple Dog Dare ya.  
  
So. . . are you excited about it? I can't wait to get started. . . In the meantime, I will start posting my Naraku/Sango fic, entitled "Shinjite." If I'm on your author alert list, FFN should let you know when it's posted. It will also be posted on Animespiral.com, a new and rapidly growing fic archive.  
  
Curious as to what "Shinjite" is about?  
  
The jewel is finaly complete, and InuYasha and Co. have triumphed over Naraku. Sango is moving on, finally getting a chance to mourn her dead family. Things are moving slowly these days, so one day, everyone decides to play a game of tag, and when Sango is cornered by Miroku, she recieves her first kiss. But someone is watching them. . . Naraku was supposed to be destroyed, gone, vanquished. But he is still alive, and he wants something from Sango. Something very important. And it ain't no jewel. A darkfic, will be an R rating due to LEMON. Pairings: Sango/Naraku, Miroku/Sango, InuYasha/Kagome, implied Sesshoumaru/Kagome.  
  
Hee hee. . . intriguing. ^_^  
  
So. . . I guess this is goodbye. For now, anyway. You guys have been so absolutely amazing with reviews; you're all so very special, and sweet, and Thank You So Much for hangin' in there with me! I love you all!  
  
C Ya Soon! Honey Bee 


End file.
